


New Future

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn with severe PTSD, Canon Divergent, Defying Fate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual ArdyNoct, Fluff, M/M, mention of other characters, recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum was finally chosen by the Crystal at the age of 5, to accept his duties and ascend to his throne, he has to venture out to a mysterious Island with his friends and slay such monster. Only to be taken back with what hetrulyfinds.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Adagium

_“Listen well son.”_ a voice began _”you’re to venture out to sea, take the royal vessel and I'll give you the coordinates for a remote island off the coast of Lucis. Once you arrive there, there will be a beast for you to slay."_ That voice respectfully belonged to King Regis, Noctis's father. End flashback

Lying down on the cushioned sofa that was in the royal vessel, Noctis frowned as he looked up to the night star-filled sky. He didn't like this task his father put him on. Then again, if this means if he has to slay said monster, then what is he to argue. To be on the safe side, Noctis brought along Ignis along in this journey. 

Ignis steered the ship as they all approached a odd shaped island from a distant. The advisor adjusted his glasses and looked back to Noctis "Noct. It seems we arrived." Standing up from his seat, Noctis entered the mini space with Ignis and rose a brow " _That's_ the island dad was talking about? Looks rather strange and is giving a creepy vibe.” He couldn't make out much of the island as it was dark out. Sighing, Noctis had Ignis move the ship onto land to begin this exploration to slay said monster. 

==========

Being on the island and walking up its narrow path, Noctis shined his flashlight to properly see his path. With Ignis following behind, Ignis rose a brow as he looked around, spotting enormous swords separated and surrounding this sacred ground. It didn't take long for the two to walk up to the end of the path, leading up to a blocked off cave. Noctis rolled his eyes as he placed his hand upon the blocked entrance "If dad said I had to fight this monster, at least tell me that the way is _blocked_.” Ignis stood by Noctis as he, too, placed his hand upon the blocked entrance, the advisor looked around to try and make out a opening to the cave "There could be a slight opening somewhere. Noct, check by that side if you can find a small opening.” Getting a nod from Noctis, the Prince tried to spot a opening around the blocked cave entrance.

But no luck.

Instead, Noctis began to knock on the boulder, he couldn't help but hear a hollow sound, as if there was a echoing sound mimicking his knocking. Noctis thought for a moment and summoned the Sword of the Tall from his Armiger set. Swinging the enormous blade, he collided the blade against the bolder couple times and next thing he knew, there was a small crack on it “Ignis.” The advisor met up with Noctis and saw a small crack on the bolder "you ready to break down this wall and accept the consequence?" Ignis asked. Noctis nodded, taking the Sword of the Tall again and broke through the blocked off cave.

Coughing out as dust interrupted their airway, the Prince and Strategist took their flashlights and shined around to see if they can spot any sort of creature that might be lurking about in this cave. It was as if they both witnessed a gruesome scene, Noctis and Ignis's eyes widened in horror as they both saw a half naked male chained up with countless chains holding him in place. Slapping his mouth shut as Noctis felt the need to yell out and curse to the Gods and wonder why the hell he needs to destroy...no... _MURDER_ this individual, the Prince had no choice but to fulfill his calling. Summoning his engine blade, the prince had a massive feeling bothering him as he didn't want to do this. He wasn't sure if this man was alive or this was just the monster, bringing it up to impale the man, Ignis shined the light towards him so Noctis can have a better viability. The prince froze still as he saw the male weakly move his head up, slowly opening his eyes and looked as if he lost track of time. Noctis didn't have it in him to murder this man. He didn't want to be a king and murder people. Lowering his blade, Noct slowly stepped forth "Hey...? Can you hear me?" the young boy asked softly. With Ignis standing by, watching carefully, he saw Noct pull a water bottle from his armiger, snapped the cap open and offered water to this hanging man.

Hearing gulps of water being taken, Noctis saw that the bottle went empty "there." tossing the plastic bottle on the floor, the Lucian prince looked back at Ignis "I don't feel right about this. I don't see a monster, but this lonely man... Ignis, help be get him down and to the boat, I want to take him out of here." The advisor rose a brow in shock "Noct? You do know that you're to destroy a monster, no? What if he is the monster?" The Prince shot a glare to Ignis as he stood in front of the man "My dad and that Crystal said a monster _NOT_ a man. I am to be king some day and..." he stopped and thought to himself, this annoyed Noct. No one ever asked him how he wanted to rule Insomnia. His dream is to rule as a kind and loving king. And he will do that. Start by not murdering this man. Maybe he can be of use to him? 

Maybe...

"I'll start by freeing this man and taking him home. Who knows how long he's been here." looking back up to the man, Noct smiled softly "Maybe he can be of use to me.."

==========

Freeing this man and carrying him towards the royal vessel. Noctis had Ignis drive the ship from Angelgard to the coast of Lucis, more preferably to Galdin Quay so they could spend the night. Being in the middle of the sea, Ignis sat on the couch outside that was on the yacht drinking from a can of Ebony. He kept an eye towards the open sea while Noctis sat behind the seat, having the man rest on the on the couch, only having his head resting on his lap for comfort and support. Instead of him resuming his slumber, he just stayed awake with his eyes half open, blankly looking up towards the night sky, by the looks of it, as if they held no life in them.

Whispering, Noctis ignored Ignis's warnings and softly spoke to this man, as a gentle melody was being sung to the man. Noct's tone of voice, soothed this man "Can you hear me?" Without making a sound, the man grew into his senses for a moment and with his amber eyes, he looked up at Noctis, indicating that he can hear him clear as day, relieved, Noct smiled softly "I know this is probably a lot for you to take in, but I want to let you know, I'm taking you home. I don't know how long you were locked away in there, but could I know your name?" The marooned haired male frowned as he lost interest in communicating with any civilians as they exiled him. Averting his gaze for a moment, he muttered out his name softly "Ardyn..." still feeling weak, with his own energy, he continued to say his own name "Ardyn... Lucis Caelum..." 

Noct's smile dropped to a horrid shocking expression ' _Lucis....Caelum?!_ ' How is that even possible? The Prince furrowed his brows and shook his head "h-how long were you in that cave, Ardyn?" This can't be right. Of the Lucian Royal history, Noctis briefly knew of every known kings and queens that had ever ruled the kingdom of Lucis. Starting with the Founder King himself, Somnus Lucis Caelum. 

Ardyn kept his focus on Noctis as he threw the same spitting image of the Founder King himself. Same spitting image of his brother. The one who locked him away. 

Maybe Ardyn thought Noctis brought him out to publicly humiliate him. Publicly shame him. 

"...you look exactly like my brother..." Ardyn said in a low tone. With Ignis hearing, he didn't interfere and allowed these two to continue on.

Noctis frowned as he wanted to find out more about who Ardyn was and what was his connection with the Caelums.

" _Somnus_..." Was the last thing he said as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Noctis slowly looked towards Ignis as they both were utterly confused and they wanted to know his relations with Somnus Lucis Caelum.

==========

After calling it a night and spending a night in Galdin Quay, Ignis took that chance and purchased a room for the three of them to rest in and tomorrow that would drive back to Insomnia. 

After turning off the lights, Ardyn was the only one who remained awake, he felt completely uneasy and escorted himself out towards the outside deck of the room. He knew it would be pointless to run from these new faces as they didn't hold any potential threat against him. 

Sitting alone on the dock, Ardyn looked out to the darken outline of Angelgard and wondered how everything came to be like this. Knowing that he was alone in this new world, he rose both his hands and saw aged old scars, his mind fiddling with him, he could mentally still see the chains impaled in his hands, his world darkening. His eyes widening in horror, Ardyn tried to rip out the 'chains' from his hands and he felt the desperate need to yell out to someone to help him. With his struggle, he felt his emotions making the best of him.

Silently watching, Noctis stood a few feet away from Ardyn as he saw the male struggle on his own. Noctis took a deep breath and softly spoke "Are you alright?"

Getting startled, Ardyn peered back to Noctis and didn't give him a direct answer. The Lucian prince nodded and sat down besides Ardyn. He gently placed a hand upon Ardyn's shoulder and faintly, Noct felt this man tremble in the slightest in fear. This made the Lucian prince grow concerned for the man. The Chosen Prince took his hand back and focused on Ardyn's eternal struggle to remove those 'chains' from him. The older man sighed as he gave up trying "I can't remove them... Somnus..." Noctis eyed around to see if any one else was with them, and he shook his head softly "You don't have anything there." Soothing Ardyn's mind and anxieties, Noctis smiled softly to him and asked "Again, tell me... What's your name?"

Ardyn furrowed his brows as he frowned and kept his silence. Why would he ask for again? Did he not just tell him earlier or did he forget? 

The older man frowned with such a doubt and sighed "Ardyn... Lucis Caelum..." 

Being patient with him, Noctis couldn't help but ask "Why did you call me 'Somnus'?"

"That's not your name?" Ardyn questioned as he frowned.

"No." Noctis spoke back then nodded his head "Maybe he may be a descendant of mine? Maybe... But my name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Chosen King of Lucis." 

Growning rather dumbfounded, Ardyn thought for a moment "Who founded Lucis then?" Noctis paused for a moment and wondered who Ardyn was and this rose a new question;

"Founder King? Uh.... Somnus Lucis Caelum.... That was like hundreds and hundreds of years ago." Then he finally asked Ardyn "Do you somehow know him?"

With a low dry chuckle, Ardyn didn't feel the need to continue on "He was my brother..."

A shiver ran down Noct's spine as he realized something, Somnus' reign began two thousand years ago, apparently there was a monster being exiled out of Lucis and--

"Are..... you the _Adagium_?" Noctis finally asked.

" _That's_ the name they gave me?" implying that was actually the name they gave Ardyn. The older male continued "How...? I've spent my life saving those of the Scourge, only to be exiled by my brother and he usurped the throne..." Gritting his teeth, he looked down to his scarred hands "Is... there any records of me?"

Noctis shook his head as he never saw his name in the history books nor has anyone ever mentioned Ardyn's existence. With the older man looking as if he lost hope, Noctis spoke softly "This.... Is not fair." Ardyn looked at the prince and continued "You're not recorded in the history books. There's no records of you anywhere. From what we all know, you're just a man, I don't see a monster but a man lost in this world." He paused and looked to the distance, making out the faint dark outline of Angelgard. How was Noctis supposed to murder Ardyn and call him a monster? This doesn't sound right. Noctis doesn't want to do this. "You may not trust me, but I am the chosen king by the Crystal. I promise that I won't bring you any harm. But I know what I want.."

Ardyn rose a brow and looked at the younger boy "Yes?" The Lucian prince made up his mind when he said "I want you to live with us in Lucis and I want you to work with me to protect our people." Ardyn frowned as he looked at Noctis as he was doubtful of his choice "Noctis...? But why? If I am to die by your hands..." Noctis shook his head and took off his jacket, placing it on Ardyn's shoulders for comfort "I wanted to destroy a monster. _Not_ a man. Now since I freed you, it's my choice and _my_ choice alone. I'll report it back to my dad when we get back and I will have you live with us. And," looking up to the older male "I will stand by your side, so long as you stand by me.".


	2. Welcome home

Upon arriving back to the outskirts of Insomnia the next day, Ignis was the one driving the Regalia and Noctis sat in the backseat, with Ardyn next to him, keeping his head at the window, seeing the light posts and bridge go by rather quick. Ardyn saw the posts practically speed by and he sat up from his seat, seeing everything grow smaller and smaller, going further and further away from them. Movement, he is awfully familiar with that, but what he actually wanted to know was, _how the hell_ were they going this fast?! What sort of carriage was he even riding? How did Noctis possess this kind of carriage?!

Noctis eyed Ardyn by the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but chuckle at having to see this confused man act as a confused child "You okay there?" Snapping Ardyn out of his thoughts, the older male vaguely nodded and gritted his teeth a bit "Its all new to me, Noctis... Apologies, but how did you acquire this carriage?" Noctis rose a brow as he tilted his head in confusion "'carriage'? Oh... You mean this car? Well, it rightfully belongs to us, the royal family, its the Regalia. It's pretty much my home away from home." Ignis observed their conversation by listening to them and glanced at Ardyn and Noctis through the mirror over the dashboard "If I may, Noct," then eyed Ardyn "If you're not familiar with our way of transportation, curious, how did you travel in your time?" Ardyn blinked and looked back to Ignis through the same mirror "I simply traveled the country side on foot. I had the use of carriages but I chose not to use those as I deemed those to be unnecessary..."

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis nodded as he focused on the road once more "perhaps you should consider riding these cars more often if you're to reside with us in the Crown City." Ardyn rose a brow and slowly looked at Noctis "Yes? How come?" Noctis crossed his arms and crossed a leg over the other "to say the least; Insomnia _is_ quite a big city. Not sure what your time was like, but you can easily get lost here in Lucis."

With that remark, Ardyn nodded his head as he turned his head, focusing outside once more. 

Seeing the sun high up in the sky, Ardyn squinted his eyes as he leaned towards Noctis a bit as he was strapped down on the seat, but was grateful that the hood of the Regalia was covering him completely. He felt his thigh tingle and burn a bit as the sun was shining down on him, Noctis blinked as he saw Ardyn trying to move closer to him. The Lucian prince smiled softly to this and glanced out his side of the window. Only to be changed into a cool dark tunnel, lights illuminating their path as they sped through. Noctis took out his phone and shot a text message to one of his friends who awaited him back home;

_'Ignis and I are almost home. Inform dad that I returned and I want to talk with him.'_

After another half hour, they finally arrived to the Citadel. Driving up to the front steps, a glaive, Nyx Ulric, was the first to greet them as he opened the door to Noctis "Welcome home, your highness." He spoke, Noctis motioned Ardyn to wait in the car and closed the door behind him. Standing in front of the car door, Noctis rose a brow "Dare I ask where my dad is?" he finally began. Nyx held his hands behind his back as he promptly nodded "His majesty is at a meeting with other high officials. I believe he should be done with it soon. Shall I inform him, your highness?"

Noctis shook his head and walked back towards the Regalia, only to open the door to the other side of the car. It confused Nyx at first and he saw Noctis speak with someone. Nyx rose a brow as he looked over at Ignis, standing besides him "did his highness bring a person along?" Ignis sighed as he kept his focus entirely on Noctis and the Regalia "there might be something that Noct went against and he wants to confront his majesty about it. Noct just changed his mind on this and his _fate_."

After speaking to Ardyn, Noctis smiled and with his help, he helped Ardyn stand out of the Regalia. The first thing that came to mind was how enormous the Citadel was. The Adagium had his eyes widened in shock as he spun around and looked at his surroundings "Is..... Is this your castle, Noctis?"

Noctis smiled and shrugged to his wordings "If this is what it seems, then yeah. It's my castle. My dad also resides here and he's the current King. So I think nothing of this. Come.." Motioning Ardyn to follow, walking towards the steps of the Citadel.

Introducing Ardyn to Nyx, the head glaive bowed towards the Adagium and was escorted into the Citadel to find Regis.

==========

While waiting in the dining hall alone, Noctis sat besides Ardyn as the Lucian prince smiled at the Adagium and offered him foods and drinks this modern world has to offer. The chosen prince took out his phone and was checking on his game of _King's Knight_ , Ardyn rose a brow as he peered over Noctis and saw his phone in hand "What is that device you have?" Ardyn couldn't help but ask.

The prince blinked and looked at Ardyn "this? Oh... It's just my cellphone. I keep in touch with Ignis, my dad and others through this." Ardyn frowned as he kept his attention on his phone "That looks rather confusing... Do other mortals have the same device or is it just you?" The prince nodded as he handed his phone over to Ardyn to briefly examine it "Yeah. Everyone has one of these to keep in touch. I wonder," sitting back, crossing his arms in thought "What did you use to keep in touch with your family?" Ardyn frowned as Noctis asked him such question. The man placed Noct's phone down on the table as he remembered his past. Meeting with his past fiancee and first Oracle meant the entire world to Ardyn, but since she died in his arms, he felt nothing but pure guilt as he couldn't stop what had happened that day.

Keeping his silence for a moment and keeping his head down, Noctis frowned as he feared that he triggered a memory for Ardyn. The Adagium kept his silence as he slowly spoke "Yes..." Was all the answer Noctis got. ' _How broken must he be to be this upset? What happened to you before you were in that cave in that remote island?_ ' Noctis couldn't help but wonder.

After an hour of waiting, the door to the dining hall opened and his father, King Regis, walked into the room along with Ignis and Nyx.

Noctis looked over to his dad and waved while Ardyn sat still and kept his focus on Regis.

Regis sat down on the end of the table and nodded to Noctis "Hello, my son. How was your given mission?" 

Noctis frowned and looked at his dad, muttering as he gritted his teeth "Dad.... That wasn't a mission." 

The King rose a brow as he looked at the Prince "Yes it was. You were to destroy a monster that lurked on that island and return home. Is that not what I told you?"

Noctis shook his head as he looked at his father "Yes. But when Ignis and I went there, I found this man," pointed to Ardyn "and how did we find him? He was chained up, with no will of having to escape! Dad, what the hell?! How is _he_ the monster while we found him helpless. Hell, he was even alive when we found him! How the hell is that my _fate_ into murdering this man?!" Noctis shouted.

Regis rose a brow as he looked over to Ardyn, who sat there fiddling with his hands "is that true?" Regis asked, wanting to make sure Noctis wasn't just babbling nonsense. Ardyn merely nodded and sighed "yes. He's right." then looked at Noctis "If I'm destined to be slain by Noctis, then I humbly accept this."

Noctis frowned as he lashed his hand onto Ardyn's and focused on him, Regis watched as the King grew wary of Noctis "No. I told you. I freed you and you're going to live with us. Stand by me, Ardyn." The King rose a brow as he looked at Ardyn "might I ask? If you're the one who was stranded on that remote island, aren't you the one called _the Adagium_?"

Receiving a slow nod from Ardyn, Noctis and Regis looked at each other and Regis sighed to Noct's decision. The King nodded as Noctis took hold of Ardyn's hand and escorted him out of the dining hall. The prince had his blood boil in frustration as he left the room with Ardyn. Noctis walked down the hall way as he couldn't keep his cool "this is unfair!" He shouted, having Ardyn flinch a bit "I would've been fine destroying a monster. A MONSTER. Not you, Ardyn. How the hell is that my fate and I get to rule like that?" Ardyn frowned as he took hold of Noct's hands "But you didn't. As you said, you freed me from prison and you brought me here... and I thank you for that, Noctis."


	3. A long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn having breakdowns as he’s alone and Noctis comforts him. Hallucinations of his past, Somnus, losing Aera, losing _his own life_
> 
> Ardyn may have hallucinations as he’s alone in the dark while he’s supposed to be resting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short—But seriously; I’ve been thinking about this and deserves to be a angst chapter of its own.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> [ this song was used while I was typing up this chapter. If you like to read this, I recommend listening to this as well as I found this to be angst and fit well with this chapter!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-jcAhuluZo)

Having to finally part ways with his father, Ignis and Nyx. Noctis was one to stay behind and escort Ardyn to a guest room. The Lucian prince figured that Ardyn would need a place to sleep in, so this spare bedroom should do.

Opening the door to the room, Noctis flicked the light switch on and the entire room illuminated, showing nothing but a lonely bed in the middle of the room, near the wall, with a drawer and mirror to the side of the room. To make matter better, there was a enormous double glass door that led out to the outside balcony to the room. Frankly; the doors was locked, just in case Ardyn wished to escape (but knowing him, he wouldn’t do so.)

Noctis brought him into the room and held his hand out to Ardyn to enter the room a well “this is where you’re staying. I know it probably doesn’t seem like much, but this is something until we can get you something better.”

Ardyn looked around as he felt as a small lost confused little puppy, looking around his surroundings as he’s looking for his family and friends. 

Taking in the atmosphere in, the Adagium merely nodded as he sat down on the bed and thanked Noctis for his politeness and hospitality he and the others has given him. He wanted to know how to repay them, but Noctis decided against his wishes and would only want Ardyn to be safe and sound inside the Citadel.

The Lucian prince yawned as he nodded at Ardyn “right. Well, I’ll be heading to bed now... my bedroom is down the hallway, if you need me for any reason. Just get some rest, okay?” Only response from Ardyn he got was a nod and left the room, having Ardyn adjusting himself to the new life.

==========

With the full moon high in the sky, visible to the naked eye. Ardyn lied down in bed shortly after turning off the light and curled up in bed, keeping his focus out the double doors. He didn’t feel right having to fall asleep in bed with the moon shining down at him. 

_”Such a beautiful night, isn’t it?”_ a soft gentle voice began in his mind. 

The voice soon let out a soft giggle as this belonged to a rather long distant memory. “Aera...” he muttered slowly as he closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

In this memory, _it was just him and his past fiancée, the first Oracle, Aera Mirus Fleuret. Months before the outbreak of the Starscourge got out of control, Ardyn and Aera kept their relationship a secret and took every chance they got and met every time they could. It was the best time they’ve had together._

_They were both sitting in the middle of the garden as blue sylleblosoms glistened in the night sky, especially with the full moon. Ardyn personally enjoyed seeing such scenery. Aera was loving this as well and spending it with Ardyn made this even better._

_Aera held her hands together as she silently prayed for this situation to end. She was upset to see Ardyn having to travel on the country side and heal those in need. She wanted him to rest, but there was no way into stopping this man into doing what he thought was right._

_Keeping his gaze up to the moon, Ardyn sighed out a bit “Aera...” Ardyn began. His fiancée smiled softly and looked at the healer of the Scourge “yes?” Ardyn paused for a moment and sat close besides her “after this is all over. Please live with me here in Solheim.”_

_The blond blinked a bit as she looked at Ardyn “yes. But what made you say that?”_

_Ardyn kept his focus up at the moon for a moment "I don't want to be alone without you." then looked at her as he smiled “Please stay with me. Always.”_

==========

Waking up after his little vision of the past, he was a little disappointed he didn't hear Aera's answer as his dream was cut short, Ardyn frowned as he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose “I can’t sleep...” he muttered to himself. Thinking is anyone would hear him.

Looking over to the night stand, he made out a small device, he figured it was probably a cell phone like what Noctis showed him, but it was just there... ticking as every second went by. If he were to guess, it was 2:00 in the morning. Seems that he was only asleep for two hours.

Getting out of bed, Ardyn walked over to the doors and looked outside, seeing that same familiar full moon shine in the night sky. Raising a hand, he placed this hand upon the glass and pressed against it, against the cool glass, imprinting his hand print on the glass, as if he was reaching out to grab the light. The glass was in the way of his goal and he couldn’t do much about it.

Turning back around, he figured he should examine what was in his room until he could get a little shut-eye.

Standing over a drawer, the Adagium picked up a comb and examined its stylish feature. This was rather new for him and he’d probably ask Noctis in the morning if he can use it on his own hair. 

Next he saw a unlit candle. The older male sighed out as he picked it up, examining it for a while.

The one thing that made him freeze was a familiar voice invading his mind _”don’t make me laugh. You’re actually peeping through this boy’s belongings while you could be locked away still?”_ Ardyn gritted his teeth as he shook his head “get out of my head...”

The voice returned as Ardyn placed the candle down and gripped this head in annoyance “ _that boy will be the end of you and you’re too naive to realize this. Did you think he would actually save you?_ ” Ardyn shook his head again and tried to block out the voices.

These voices belonged to his younger brother, Somnus Lucis Caelum. The founder King of Lucis. But the Scourge within him made his brother rather... twisted.

“ _you’re blinded by this boy and the current monarch and you can’t even figure this out. How idiotic you are, brother._ ”

“Shut up...” he growled, feeling his inner darkness boil in rage. No... this Somnus has to be wrong. Right? From everything Ardyn knew, this meant everything to him and he can’t take these for granted. “He....He freed me from prison and brought me here.... He told me this was my new home now...” Ardyn spoke out in a low and scared tone, as if he was defending the Lucian prince from his hallucinations. Protecting Noctis against his hallucinations.

“ _Listen to yourself. You’re hiding from the truth. This boy will be the death of you and that’s how it’s supposed to be. Don’t believe me? Ask the current King. Ask the Prince. My descendants! They’re lying to you. You’re a naught but a monster to them. You’re endangering their lives. How dare you step forth back into Lucis and ruin their lives with your existence._ “

"No... I'm not..."

" _You're ruining their lives. Everything. How did the boy and his friends manage to buy your lies?_ "

"I don't..." Ardyn spoke to himself as he gripped on the candle. 

" _It's funny how they bought your lies while in the end of the day, you got locked up shortly after **she** died and it's all your fault. No one remembers you. Everyone is scared of you. A monster!_"

Taking the candle he held, Ardyn threw it across the room with his strength. Screaming in the process “I'M NOT A MONSTER!”

“SHUT UP! I’M NOT A MONSTER!” He yelled while 'Somnus' continued to play and mock him.

With the voice mocking and tormenting him, even _laughing_ at his misery, Ardyn dropped down to his knees and doubled over, gripping his head as he repeatedly shook his head repeatingly "I'm not a monster... I'm not a monster... I-I'm..." Feeling something run down his cheeks in the process. From what he remembered, it wasn’t thick as when he once lost control of the Scourge all those years ago. 

No.

This felt more like tears.

Little did he know, the sound of something hitting the wall and shouting actually alerted Noctis to come sprinting down from his room and into the guest room where Ardyn was in “shit. Shit. Shit! Ardyn! Are you—“ stopping as he opened door, seeing the room dark, only with the moon as his only light source.

With the help of the moon’s light, Noctis felt his heart shatter as he saw Ardyn on the floor, doubled over, covering his face as he was sobbing. Trying his hardest holding down his emotions.

The Lucian prince gulped some air and slowly approached the Adagium. 

Hearing Ardyn actually crying, Noctis frowned and gently rubbed his back, trying to sooth him, letting know that he was there for him.

“I-I....” trying to make out words once more, Ardyn failed to control his emotions “I-I’m not a monster...”

Slowly, Ardyn slowly looked up to Noctis and had tears run down his cheeks as nothing but a lost look was written all over this man’s face. The Prince frowned a bit and slowly began “hey... it’s... okay... I’m here for you.” Giving him a sign that Noctis was indeed there for him. 

Trying to calm down the best he could, Noctis hugged Ardyn gently as he kissed his forehead softly “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“...Noctis...” he slowly spoke. His past promise to Aera was to live with her. But since that chance was taken from him, he feared the same if he asked the same for Noctis “please... stay with me,” he teared up as he asked for this request. His heart hurting as he was suffering from his own past “don’t... leave me, Noctis...”

The Prince nodded as he hugged Ardyn protectively. He wasn’t going to allow Ardyn to suffer. This man had been suffering for Gods know how long. He wants to free him from this never ending curse.

“I’ll stand by you. Always.”

==========

Helping him back in bed, Noctis lied down besides Ardyn and pulled the covers over themselves. The Lucian prince smiled as he allowed Ardyn to snuggle close to him “I... want to apologize for this, Noctis...”

Chuckling a bit, the Prince shook his head and hugged Ardyn protectively “don’t be sorry.” Only to be cut off by a yawn “We stand together. By each other’s side. I’m not leaving you alone for a single second. Ardyn... you may be suffering but I want to free you by this. I’m giving you my word on this. But for now...”

Kissing his forehead softly as he had Ardyn in his arms “go to sleep. I’ll help you change and have you work with us. Maybe you can work with me when I get the throne?” He asked, closing his eyes.

Considering it.

Ardyn blinked as he looked at Noctis for a moment, seeing the prince falling asleep. The Adagium felt safe in his arms and knowing that he’s by his side, his fears slowly melted a bit 

“Sure...” then closed his eyes, falling asleep as well “goodnight.”


	4. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured this chapter would be a bit of a fluff.  
> I would want to see how Ardyn's first day would be like with Noctis giving him a tour of Insomnia.

After Ardyn had his mental breakdown, Noctis soothed the man by joining him in bed and fell asleep with him, holding him protectively and allowed the older man to sleep in his arms. 

As the morning came about, with the sun creeping up towards the horizon, illuminating their room. Surprisingly, Noctis was the first one to wake up from his sleep. Squinting his eyes, as his vision was slightly blurry, he saw Ardyn still asleep in his arms. Noctis couldn't move from place as he didn't want to wake the older male, so he lied still and smiled softly at his sight ' _sucks to see you suffering like this..._ ' he thought to himself. He immediately frowned as he saw a faint form of what seemed to be miasma coming from Ardyn. Noctis grew confused as he was this, taking the blanket and pulled it over the man to try and stopping it from further happening. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Ardyn squinted his eyes up to Noctis as he was confused as to what the prince was doing "...Noctis?"

' _Aw shit..._ ' Noctis gritted his teeth and looked down to Ardyn, seeing the man covered by the blanket he brought over his head "Morning, Ardyn."

Frowning, the Adagium scratched the back of his head as he nodded "Good morning to you.." then hugged Noctis by surprise. The prince blinked as he looked down to him;

"Did you sleep well?" Noctis asked, hugging the older male in return. Having to get a nod for a response "Yes."

“We should get up now,” caresses Ardyn’s long tied back hair “we should go out to the city, I’ll give you a tour of the best places and we should be getting you new clothes too,” then smiled softly to the Adagium “would you like that?” Being a little confused himself, Ardyn simply nodded and hugged the Lucian prince.

==========

After refreshing themselves and parting from the Citadel,  
both Ardyn and Noctis made it outside the Citadel’s gates and was out in the public. Seeing that it was a bright sunny day with a promising chance that he gets to spend the day with Ardyn; Noctis nodded his head and motioned the older male to follow him, giving his promises into giving this man a tour of the city.

Giving Ardyn a tour of the left side corner of Insomnia, Noctis felt his stomach growl. Growing embarrassed, Noct smiled in the slightest as he placed a hand on his stomach “really should’ve ate something...” Ardyn rose a brow as he looked down to his guide and surprisingly; he let out a small chuckle “Should we head back to your castle so you can make yourself something to eat?”

Noctis shook his head to his suggestion and pointed his finger to a mini restaurant that was down the street “nah it’s cool. Come on, I’ll buy us breakfast.” Noct offered then took the older man to the eatery.

==========

Sitting down near a window, Noctis purchased himself a cheesy egg omelette, toast and a cup of hot chocolate. While Ardyn randomly picked and chose a Lucian styled French Toast with maple syrup and a cup of hot coffee. 

Little did Ardyn know, he also his own stomach growl in the slightest as he sat with his food in front of him. The chosen King began to eat, but slowed down as he saw Ardyn sit in silence as he hadn’t touched his food or drink just yet. Clearing his mouth, Noctis rose a brow in concern “is everything okay?”

Ardyn was muttering lowly as he was briefly thanking the Gods for this first course of meal then took hold of a fork. Blinking in confusion, Ardyn looked at Noctis “yes... is something wrong, Noctis?”

The boy blinked, looking at the older male before shaking his head slowly “...nothing... enjoy breakfast, okay? I want to see if I can get you new clothes and have Ignis and I help you learn more of this modern time.”

Nodding, Ardyn took a deep breath and began to eat his toast along with drinking his coffee.

2 hours later

Noctis took out his phone as he received a text message from Ignis, informing him that they would be receiving a visit from Niflheim in the upcoming hours today to negotiate terms between both nations of this war they're in the middle of. Rolling his eyes, Noct placed his phone away into his pocket and looked over to the Adagium “Not sure why, but my dad would be expecting company from the Empire. I’ll just say... the Niffs are bad guys.” Ardyn frowned to the choice of words as he listened “‘Bad’?”

“Yeah. To say the least, they would want to take over our kingdom of Lucis. If my dad were to give in; that’ll be the end of us.” Noctis spoke with a grim look on his face. Ardyn looked at Noctis as he rose a brow "Then... I have my hopes that all would go well with your father and the Empire.

With a nod of approval of his words, Noctis brought Ardyn along to a expensive royal clothes shop. 

There, employees gasped in surprise as they saw Noct enter the shop. They didn't pay _too_ much attention to Ardyn then they took a respectful bow "Greetings, your highness!"

Noctis blushed in embarrassment as he shook his head "No need for the formal greetings... But hello guys."

One of the female associates smiled at Noctis and Ardyn "Greetings, Your Highness. Welcome. How might I be of service today?" 

"I'm here with him to buy him new clothes. I'd like to buy him the best clothes line you got." Noctis began, crossing his arms in satisfaction and eyed Ardyn "To which you get to pick from as well. You can pick whatever you like. On me."

==========

Spending hours upon hours in the clothes shop, nothing seems to fit Ardyn's interests. Only thing he would find is a black fedora and a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Holding it towards Noctis as a small child, Noctis rose a brow and looked at the items "You want me to buy these for you?" Only to receive a heart felt nod from the older man. Without another thought, Noctis nodded his head and purchased the gloves and fedora for the man.

Placing the fedora over his head, Ardyn glanced over towards a full length mirror that was displayed behind the cashier counter and he looked rather _abandoned_ with the current attire he was wearing. For a brief second, he saw himself different;  
' _you're to strive for a better future for us, aren't you?_ a gentle voice began in his thoughts. Nodding slowly to himself, as if he was agreeing mentally with himself. Little did he know, Ardyn gritted his teeth as he realized this gentle voice reminded him of Aera, he briefly looked at Noctis “...thank you, Noctis...” then to the associate “my thanks...”

Leaving the shop with Noctis, Ardyn fixed fedora properly upon his head, sliding on the fingerless gloves on as well as it brought him comfort for once. Keeping his silence for a moment, Ardyn kept his attention to his covered hands, waiting to see if he could see those ‘chains’ again, but he didn’t see anything, the Lucian prince saw his actions and softly asked “do you still see _those_?”

Startling the older man, he turned his attention to the prince and surprisingly shook his head “no.”

Nodding his head, Noctis smiled softly at the older male “good, and Ardyn,” the older male rose a brow and looked at the younger Lucian “I’ve been thinking. Since you’re going to live with us and have you work with me. I think it’s best to have you learn the basics like modern writing, reading and basic understandings of our time.” The Adagium frowned in the slightest to the suggestion “how are you going to do that, Noctis?” The prince thought for a moment then snapped his finger, the same orderly fashion Ignis would "I'm going to help you, along with Ignis and I guess my friend, Luna, can help as well." then rose the next question from the old man "And... what kind of job are you offering me, Noctis?" the prince shrugged "Don't know yet... maybe a chancellor or something..." he was shortly interrupted as he received a text from Ignis, saying; ' _Noct. I know you're busy giving Ardyn a tour of the city. But the king has been informed that Lady Lunafreya is arriving shortly from Tenebrae._ ' Noctis sighed as he scratched the back of his head "Goddammit..."

"What is it?"

"Luna.... I forgot that she was coming over for a visit. She even knows that you're here as well and wishes to meet you..."

==========

Arriving back to the citadel an hour later. Noctis did the honor of purchasing Ardyn black boots with his finger-less leather gloves and fedora. Taking the first steps to the citadel, Noctis and Ardyn spoke to one another, trying to make the Adagium speak more comfortably, only to be hushed down when they both saw Nyx Ulric step out through the doors first followed by Lunafreya. They were both speaking as well and the Oracle smiled down to Noctis;

"Hello, Noctis.." Lunafreya spoke, standing with her arms over her lower body. Noctis looked up to his childhood friend and waved directly to her "hey.." then looked at Ardyn "this is my childhood friend, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." then back to Luna "This is Ardyn. I spoke to you about him."

Luna smiled softly and walked down the steps, Luna stopped in front both men and took a light bow to the Adagium "Hello there. Noctis told me a little bit of you, sir."

Ardyn froze still as he looked at Luna with a gaze of a lost puppy look, his eyes watering a bit as he saw the same resemblance of his past fiance, Aera Mirus Fleuret in Luna. The same kind and gentle life Aera had, Ardyn felt it inside of Luna as well. It shocked him. 

Noctis resembled his younger brother, Somnus while Lunafreya resembled Aera.

Ardyn gritted his teeth as he looked at Luna. He wanted to break down and hug Luna, but that would make this situation kind of awkward. The Adagium gave a teary eyed smile as he bowed a bit to Luna "Hello... Lunafreya" Luna smiled softly, walking down the steps of the citadel and stood before Noctis. To Ardyn, he couldn't believe his eyes one bit. The blond smiled and without a doubt, Ardyn heard a soft charming voice as he kept his attention on her ' _I will always remember. I'll be by your side, every step of the way.'_

Entering the citadel and having a gathering in the dining hall to discuss terms with what they should do with Ardyn and how he should live here in the Crown City, Regis sat on his seat with his elbows resting on the table and fingers knit together, only to have his chin rest upon them. Looking at both his son and the Adagium, the King spoke "Since this is your idea, my son. How do you propose to have him live with us? Have you found a suitable job for him or a residential location for him to live in?" Noctis shook his head at first;

"No luck into finding him a suitable job just yet. I thought if maybe Ignis and I can teach him the basics of today's era and have him be familiar with the modern world. Then we can slowly push him to finding a job, and..." glances to his side, to see Ardyn looking down, fiddling with his hands "I want him to live here. With us." Lightly tapping the older man's shoulder "Do you want that?" Only to have a long silence and a slow nod as a response.

Ignis sighed as he adjusted his glasses as he looked at Noctis "Noct. If you're do to that, then I would suggest we start tomorrow or after the meeting with the Empire. We can teach him about our relations with the Empire and fill him in with Lucian history." Noctis nodded to his advisor and then to Ardyn "that settles it then. Plus I'll continue on and help you find more clothes and all here in the city. You're going to have to work for it, though." Nodding his head once more, Ardyn looked up to Noctis then to Ignis then Regis "Of course... Thank you.."


	5. Niflheim Empire

3 days passed since their meeting, and now came the meeting with the Emperor himself, with Iedolas Aldercapt.

To say the least, there wasn't much of a good term going on with the Niflheim Emperor and the current monarch of Lucis. They had a war going on and they would want to set a peace treaty to sort out their problems. 

With Regis looking out the window from the throne room, today was the day Noctis was to start teaching Ardyn the basic understandings of Lucis and the modern world. Regis sighed to himself as he toyed with the Ring of Lucii that rested on his finger "They're soon to arrive and I don't trust what next they're going to say..." then turned to see Nyx stand on the floor below him, keeping his arms crossed behind his back "I don't trust them. But I will entrust you to seek out my son and have him explore Niflheim." Nyx frowned a bit as he looked at the king "Sir?" Regis turned and looked down to the head glaive "You're to send my son out with your high trained glaives and you're going protect my son as well while he goes out to investigate them." Taking a bow, Nyx nodded his head and took his leave "Of course, your majesty."

Noctis sat in the library with Ardyn as the Lucian prince taught the basics of Lucian technology to the Adagium. This was pretty much straight forward, but this was the best thing Noctis could think of while Ignis would teach more by using text books and other sorts of texts. 

"Okay, so by touching these numbers on the screen, you'd be calling out to," Noctis began but was shortly interrupted as Nyx entered the library "Your highness." The Prince blinked as he and Ardyn looked up to the head kingsglaive "Nyx." Noctis spoke as he looked at the older man "Your father informed me to have you go out and investigate what Niflheim is up to." Noctis furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms "It's so soon for that... But I guess we're going to have to do so.." then looked at Ardyn "I did say you're going to work with us, so I guess having you tag along will bring you more understanding on Lucis and Niflheim." Then looked at Nyx once more "We shall go now before the emperor arrives at the Crown city." Nyx bowed to his command and excused himself "I shall prepare my men now."

"Noctis?" Ardyn frowned a bit as he looked at Noctis

"Don't worry. The Empire has been up to sketchy activity and my dad had been on this since day one. No matter what, we're going to stop them."

==========

Once arriving at the other side of Eos, the glaives took separate trains to the capital of Niflheim while Ardyn and Noctis took a different train as well. They figured by traveling separately they would be able to cover more ground and not get caught easily. 

Being seated on a cushioned seat, looking out the window, watching snow fall endlessly. Ardyn sitting with his hands resting upon his lap while Noct was rubbing his arm for warmth, he shivered as he sighed "Hopefully it shouldn't take us long to arrive at enemy territory. It's actually been a while since I've stepped foot upon this country."

Standing up from his seat, the Lucian prince sat besides Ardyn as the Adagium seemed to be spaced out “Hey...” having to earn a glance from him “you...seemed really upset when you saw Luna earlier... I know that I somehow kinda resemble your brother... but can I ask?” Ardyn frowned as Noctis began “was... there anyone that looked like Luna that was somehow important to you?”

Ardyn remained silent as he kept his head down. Noctis was completely patient with the older man. Ardyn slowly began “Yes...”

He hadn’t raised his head as he began to speak about the Luna resemblance “Yes... I thought her to be _her_... She looked exactly Identical to our first Oracle. Sweet. Caring. Loving.” Noctis remained silent as he listened “She meant the entire world to me. She wasn’t just our first Oracle, the first to commune with those Gods... she was my _fiancée_... Her name was Aera Mirus Fleuret... we were bound to be wed and I to rule as the Founder King... but if everything were to be trusted, all was taken from me and my... brother rose to power...”

Noct’s eyes widened in shock to hear about Aera. Noctis knows that he apparently looks like the founder king himself. But Luna looks exactly like Aera? 

“What... happened to her, Ardyn?”

“...she was taken from me. She was taken from my arms. That vile fiend Somnus went ahead and slain her, murdering her in the process...” shutting his eyes, Ardyn felt a headache come along, doubling over in his seat, Ardyn felt guilty for having to see his past lover die before him. The thing that haunted him the most throughout the years. He was powerless to stop it. He also remembered losing control of the Starscourge that he worked hard into helping people heal from;

“I lost my tempter. My life. My control of the Starscourge that wrought into existence.” Ardyn couldn’t bear to continue on. Noctis frowned as he slowly and gently hugged Ardyn, throwing him off guard

“I’m sorry.”

His breath hitched as Noctis apologized for hearing his story

“I’m sorry this happened to you. You desperately did your best to save those people from this Scourge, you had a fiancée at the same time. Only to have your brother take everything away from you. That’s not right...” then gritted his teeth as he realized something “that’s... how you ended up in Angelgard, huh...?”

Ardyn looked up to Noctis as a frightened puppy “Don’t... mention that name to me...” 

Promising, Noctis took hold of Ardyn’s hand gently and nodded “I promise I won’t mention it to you again.

“ _Attention. Attention. We’re approaching the outskirts of Niflheim. We’re arriving in 5 minutes!_ ” went the speaker.

“Right...” Noctis sighed as he kept holding Ardyn’s hand. The Prince took out his phone as he received a text from Nyx 

‘ _Your Highness. We just arrived to the boarder line of Niflheim. With your permission—Allow us head out first to have a good secured ground for you._ ’

‘Proceed.’ Noctis texted back then looked at Ardyn “you’re going with me. I want to see everything for myself and help you in on everything plus,” placing his phone away “If I remember right from the books we have back home, I think there’s an Astral there as well. We should try and free it and once it’s safe—retrieve back to Lucis. Okay?”

==========

There was magitek troopers patrolled the area of intruders. They were also under the order of Brigadier General; Caligo Ulldor. If anything were to be spotted by the troopers, they would report it to Caligo then go directly to the High Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Lunafreya’s older brother.

Nyx gave hand gestures to his Glaives to take position in the shadows as they tried to secure the area for Noctis and Ardyn.

“All set on north end.”

“All set on Far East.”

“Clear on Light post.”

The Glaives spoke and Nyx nodded. Pressing a button on his ear piece, he called for Noctis

“Your highness. All clear.”

Taking that cue, both Lucians ran into Niffs territory and met up with the head Glaive.

Running towards Nyx, Noct stayed low to the ground as the Adagium followed along “we should move in quickly and quietly to avoid detection. Nyx, you go in first, Ardyn and I will come in afterwards.”

==========

Getting the all clear from the Glaives, Noct and Ardyn too this chance and run into the enemy fortress to seek out any activity that would go against Lucis along with finding an Astral that was being held captive.

Much less to their surprise, troopers were patrolling the corridor of this fortress. If Noctis were to guess—Iedolas would be expecting company to invade Niflheim.

Going deeper into the fortress, Noctis looked around, stealthing his way around their enemies. Until they reached a control room. A mechanical door beeped 3 times and slid open, revealing a room with monitors and control panels. The Lucian prince took a deep breath and motioned Ardyn to follow along with him. With the Adagium following close behind him, Ardyn seemed lost when he saw more technology being thrown his way. Standing in front of the security monitors, his amber eyes looked at all the screens and one caught his attention; one of the screens displayed the Astral. Leaning forth a bit, Ardyn's eyes widened a bit as he stood back "they... captured a _God_?!"

Noctis rose a brow and stood by Ardyn's side. Looking up to the screens as well, he furrowed his brows and shook his head "That doesn't make any sense... Why the hell would they keep a God here? We should free hi-," Noct was cut off when a trooper yelled "Intruders sighted!" making the prince and Adagium jump in place and opened fire. Noctis sighed as he summoned his armiger, pushing Ardyn out of the way, telling him to run and Noctis fended off against the troopers and ran behind Ardyn.

"This...this is maddening!" Ardyn yelled as he ran off with Noctis. To the Prince's surprise, he didn't see Ardyn freaking out as he did back in Lucis. This must be a good sign...

He hopes.

Reaching the end of the corridor, more troopers appeared and opened fire to both of them. Noctis yanked Ardyn's hand and pulled him to a different direction. Noctis summoned his armiger again and damaged the door behind them to buy them some time to escape from the troopers "Damn it... How the hell did they find us so fast...?" Noctis panted as he doubled over, catching his breath. Seeing that they were at another room, they both saw a one way mirror looking out and they both saw the Astral sleeping in a cryogenic state. The Prince grew dumbfounded that the Empire managed to hold this God captive and not burn the place down. Noct paused for a moment as he crossed his arms "How are we supposed to get to him?" then looked at Ardyn "we can always try breaking the glass mirror before us but that'll probably cut us by doing so..." Noct suggested. Ardyn stood by the mirror and saw the Astral, Ifrit the Infernian sleeping... The Adagium looked at Noctis as he thought about it "We can break it..." and they were both interrupted as troopers began to hit their way through the blocked door to find them both. Ardyn gritted his teeth as he looked at Noctis "Noctis. We have to go. Let's go awaken the Astral and have him help us."

The Prince shook his head as he looked at the Adagium "You're going. Go awaken the God." 

"But..."

"Just go! I promise," Noctis had one of his arms, the Sword of the Tall, colliding it against the glasses, cracking it enough for Ardyn to break through. The troopers broke through and Noctis kept his stance "I'll reunite with you." Allowing Ardyn to run through and jump towards one way mirror, crossing his arms to shield himself, breaking through the glass and fell down two stories to the ground below them. The troopers stayed back in the room and didn't catch Ardyn and didn't open fire but stayed back and fought Noctis.

==========

His visibility was limited as he saw nothing below him, Ardyn landed on his side, breaking his fall. Gasping out in pain, injuring his arm in the process. Ardyn gritted his teeth as he held his arm and saw the Internian asleep. The older man had to think of a way to awaken this God and meet back up with Noctis. Standing on one end of the table it lied on, Ardyn didn't know how to properly awaken the Devine being "How am I supposed to awaken him?" Ardyn muttered to himself. His time was limited and he had to think fast on how to work with this God. You can't just soft talk your way into awakening a God... 

A loud explosion was heard from the room he and Noctis came from. Ardyn immediately glanced up and his eyes widened in horror as fire seem to be spewing from the room "No!" Ardyn yelled. Did Noctis just fail? Did Noctis die? No. This can't be happening. To make matter worse for this man, a mocking chuckle rung in his mind as everything grew dark around the Adagium ' _Hah. You just failed on your task. This boy simply asked you to awaken Ifrit and you did nothing about it. You're such a failure!_ ' that voice, belonging to what was of Somnus mocked him.

"I....I didn't fail him...! No... He has to be safe..." Ardyn grew speechless as he was slowly losing himself to this illusion. He was tormented by this illusion a few days ago, why bother him again?!

' _Are you sure about that, brother? If he's okay, then why hadn't he escaped that fire? Oh. Those troopers caught him and burned him alive. Just like I did to those infected by the Scourge._ ' that Somnus voice suggested and mocked Ardyn. ‘ _you allowed him to die just as you had allowed Aera to die_

“No!” Ardyn shouted as he gripped his head, fighting off the voices in his head “Leave my head, Somnus!” Ardyn pleaded. If he actually believed that he failed Noctis—then he would have no choice but to awaken Ifrit in this state. Taking this risk, the Adagium touched Ifrit’s shoulders, gritting his teeth as he felt the Scourge rush towards the God... Bestowing the entity to the Astral.

==========

Noctis survived this explosion, he was the one responsible for causing it as he reunited with Nyx and the other Glaives and killed off the troopers who blocked their way. Nyx did a quick headcount on his men then nodded to the Lucian prince “your highness. Your next command. Have you found the High commander or general?”

Noctis shook his head as he dusted off his jacket from debris “no not yet. I only found where they kept a Astral asleep here. I’ve yet to get to it but I had Ardyn go and try and awaken it, try to make it give us a hand while we’re here.” then he looked around for a moment for a available door to go through without being ambushed by the troopers.

Making a move, Noctis, Nyx and the glaves ran off to try and find Ardyn while everything around them burned. 

==========

"High Commander, we have the intruders dead in our sights." A husked voice began. It belonged to no other than the Brigadier General himself, Caligo Uldor. Drawing out his sword, he pierced the floor and glanced at the troopers who stood in the same room as him "Go on and capture them!"

"That won't be necessary since that boy has brought along glaives." Another person spoke. A more stern tone. Raising his magitek hand to halt the troopers. This man stood in front of monitors that watched Noctis and the glaives run down corridors. The man rose a brow as he turned his gaze to another screen. This time, seeing Ardyn all on his lonesome. The white haired male, Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya's older brother and former prince of Tenebrae. With a smirk on his lips, he nodded in the slightest as he spoke to Caligo "We'll capture him then. Have your men capture the prince and his crew, I'll have my men capture this man. If I'm not mistaken; this is the infamous _Adagium_ that they freed from Angelgard not so long ago."

Caligo rose a brow as he looked at the monitor and noticed that Ifrit was gone from his cryogenic slumber "I'll have my men capture them. We should be careful with the Adagium. Looks like it awakened the Astral we had." Ravus nodded his head as he motioned Caligo to go with his men "Alright. I'll handle this creature then."


	6. New Trouble Awaits

As Ardyn was struggling with his hallucinations just as he woke Ifrit from his slumber. Realizing that he had to look for Noctis, Ardyn gritted his teeth as the Infernian set his surrounding in a blaze. Covering his features, shielding himself, the older male shook his head as he tried to find a way to control the raging flames "Now is not the time for this, Infernian..." 

' _Yes. Now is the time to do this, isn't it, brother?_ ' Somnus began again. Mocking his decisions as he smirked. Having to appear from behind him ' _I'm disappointed in you, brother. But now since you awoke this Astral, I'm sure they're going to hunt you down. They'll even find your beloved Noctis and glaives. Knowing you, you'll allow that._ ' Ardyn tried his hardest to ignore his 'brother' as he glanced around the room he was in;

"To hell.... with you Somnus. I won't allow them to capture him. Stop trying to trick me... I owe my life to him after he saved me..." Ardyn growled as he slowly began to grow angry towards his 'brother'. Laughing, Somnus stepped forth towards Ardyn and saw the fire going rapid ' _You know... This truly reminds me of the time I personally took 'care' of those who was infected by the Starscourge. Burning them alive and killing them. Too bad I missed more. I could've handled those who rooted for you for the throne you never got._ '

"Shut up about that!" Ardyn yelled. The former healer felt his blood boil in rage as he yelled by himself. 

Summoning his armiger, all 12 blades, Ardyn gritted his teeth as he angrily looked at Somnus's apparition; smirking, mocking his presence "I should've killed you that day. But no, you stole everything away from me and locked me away. I'll never forgive you, _Somnus_!" Having his blades fly out to brutally attack his brother.

Little did Ardyn know, Noctis and the rest of the glaives caught up to Ardyn and immediately summoned a barrier to protect themselves from the flying blades. Noctis's eyes widened as he saw more burning around him and saw the older man promptly losing it. The prince ran out of the barrier to try and reason with Ardyn before it was too late. 

Reaching him, Noct summoned his own armiger and blocked all the attacks Ardyn hit him with "Ardyn! What the hell happened?!" The Prince shouted. Trying to get to him. 

The former healer shook his head as he gritted his teeth as he made an opening, grabbing Noct by the collar of his shirt "You tell me. That fiend Somnus is here and I will put a end to him. Don't tell me you can't see him" Noctis blinked as he struggled to free himself "He's not here, Ardyn. He's long dead!" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Ardyn saw Somnus vanish as a sickening smile was all he saw ' _I'm long dead indeed. I left a legacy. What did you leave behind, brother?_ '

Noctis glanced over his shoulder and looked at Nyx "I'll reason with him. You and your men handle the troopers and keep this room secured." Nyx nodded and nodded to his fellow glaives. 

Being alone with the Adagium, Noctis cupped Ardyn's cheeks as he tried to calm him down "I'm here. I'm here. Calm down, Ardyn"

' _Yes, calm down indeed brother. This boy'll put you back in the darkness where you belong_ ' Gritting his teeth as he tightly closed his eyes.

Noctis frowned as he slowly let go of Ardyn and hugged the Adagium protectively "What are you thinking right now? What's going on in your head?"

The former healer averted his gaze as he shook his head "Voices..." 

Noctis frowned as he waited for more answers;

"Voices from that fiend, Somnus..." Ardyn finally spoke. Noctis had to let go of Ardyn as he shook his head again "Somnus isn't here... I know... He may be the founder king of Lucis and your younger brother. But I will tell you; he isn't here. It's just you, me, Nyx and the glaives. I may not know what Somnus is telling you, but I know times have changed from your time to our current time. I said this before and I will forever continue saying this; I will forever be by your side, Ardyn. I _promise_ " Spoken as a true King. Ardyn nodded his head and suddenly hugged Noctis "I trust you, Noctis."

Returning his hug to the older man, Noctis smiled up to him then his smile dropped as smoke was clearing their sights and saw troopers invade the room they both stood in "You're kidding me!" Noctis shouted.

They both were pretty much cornered.

Noctis faintly saw a figure stand by the door way, with his arms crossed "So we meet, Prince Noctis." Caligo finally began.

Noctis furrowed brows as he gritted his teeth in annoyance "General Ulldor... Why am I not surprised to see you here..." The general nudged his head back a bit as he saw Ardyn "You came accompanied by this creature?" Noctis stood in front of Ardyn "He's not a creature. He's my partner. And I will say that we were just leaving." Caligo rose a brow as he looked at Ardyn then the prince "Alright, go if you must.." Noctis blinked to the sudden order and took Ardyn's hand, running off ' _This was strange. We should reach outside soon and leave immediately._

==========

Reaching outside, Noct and Ardyn panted as they finally reached the safe point where Noctis and Nyx finally agreed to meet at after their mission. With the glaives warping towards them both, Noctis rubbed his arms for warmth as he stood close to Ardyn; feeling warmth coming from the man. Breathing out, the boy promptly saw his breath "This was strange but we should leave now. Caligo allowed us to go while confronting us. This is strange but knowing Niflheim, they're bound to send troopers out to us." The head glaive nodded his head as he looked at the prince and Adagium "Shall we head on home then? If your father finished the peace treaty with the emperor then we should head back. Can't say that we're going to be well with the Niffs hot on our trail." Noctis nodded his head and began to walk towards the direction of the train station "let's head back then... 

"Don't think I will let you go that easily, your highness!" A voice echoed behind them. With their heads turning to see who spoke, they all saw a magitek armor landing behind them, belonging to Caligo himself, the MA-X Aureus.

Summoning his armiger, Noctis snapped his fingers as he called out "Nyx. Stay here and help me fight him, while you guys take Ardyn and run!" Without having to hear a word from the Adagium, the glaives nodded and dragged Ardyn and ran off.

Running away with the glaives, Noctis felt relieved to see the Adagium escape with the glaives as he fought Calido with Nyx.

As a battle broke out between them, Caligo began to open fire as he laughed, taunting Noct and Nyx "I won't let you off that easily! Hand us the Adagium and the Astral and _maybe_ I'll allow you to walk away alive." Noct and Nyx simultaneously dodged each bullet and missile being fired at them. Though; the Prince gritted his teeth as he fended off himself and Nyx by attacking the MA-X with his arms. 

Watching from afar, Ardyn watched in horror as both Lucians were fighting for them to escape from Niflheim. He thought that if he left, he would abandon Noctis and turn his back on the glaives while he didn't want to see them fight in such a way. Turning his back on the men, Ardyn made his stance to run towards the battle, only to be stopped by one of the glaives;

"Where are you going?!" Yelled one of the men.

"I have to go help the boy and head glaive from this evil henchman of this empire! I don't want to leave him to fall under _them_!" Ardyn hissed, trying to keep his anger in place.

Seeing that missiles flew directly at them, they all having to jump out of the way. The missile exploded and covered them all with snow. Ardyn was nearly covered but slowly pushed himself up from the ground "Damn it..." He needed to find Noctis and help him fight Caligo and leave.

==========

Having to fall in the hands of Caligo, Noctis gritted his teeth as he struggled to get an elixir from his pocket. Caligo laughed as he pointed his missiles towards Noct;

"Say good night, little prince."

In an instant, red armiger flew directly at Caligo, causing damage towards the MA-X magitek machine. Stumbling back a bit, Caligo hissed in annoyance as he looked at his lock-on screen in his control panel, not seeing anyone in his monitor "The Hell?!" Then noticed Ardyn suddenly warp towards the prince, helping him get his elixir 'Noctis!' Ardyn spoke out as Caligo tightly closed his fist and hit his seat "The _Adagium_?!" Growing more disgusted to the fact that he witnessed Noctis stand with the older man's help

"Damn it... I told you to leave with them..!" Noctis growled at Ardyn. The red haired male frowned at being scowled at and bowed his head apologetically "I'm sorry.."

Noctis cooled his temper down as he sighed "It's cool, but just listen to me, okay?"

Caligo rolled his eyes as he saw this little banter with the prince and man "If you won't allow the boy to die, then you can die with him, vile creature!" Noctis pushed Ardyn out of the way as the general began to open fire towards them again. This time-they both began to run off until something clicked inside Ardyn's mind. He wouldn't be too sure how to control it but-

"Infernian!" Ardyn managed to summon Ifrit the Infernian. 

Those watching had their eyes widened in shock "Is that the Astral?!" yelled one of the glaives. Ardyn and Noctis shielded themselves from the fire as they, especially Noctis, grew shocked at this ability. Having to warp towards the battle zone. They all avoided the fiery blaze from Ifrit. Much to their surprise, the God was being _controlled_ by Ardyn. The glaives met up with Nyx and shared their thoughts as they all helped both men fight off Caligo.

"So the Adagium managed to awaken and control the Astral. I'll end this quick." Caligo called out. Firing missiles at the Lucians. 

After a few minutes, Noctis, with the help of Ardyn, managed to defeat Caligo "Damn it! Mark my words, your highness. I'll have the army and high commander come after you all!" then his MA-X magitek machine exploded.

==========

Finally taking their leave back to Lucis, they had to take a ride back first from Niflheim all the way towards the borderline entry of Tenebrae to catch their royal boat back to the cleigne region. 

Noctis sat on his seat in the train, looking down for a moment all dumbfounded as he witnessed Ardyn controlling a God. Not a single word came out of the prince as the Adagium thought he was rather annoyed with him. Something the man didn't want to have.

After a moment of silence, Noctis slowly began "How... the hell did you manage to awaken and _summon_ an Astral like Ifrit to come aid us? Much less have him controlled! I told you to run away and to go with the Glaives, and yet you literally stayed back and could've got yourself hurt! What the hell, Ardyn! " Ardyn gritted his teeth as he looked down with a shy look covering his face "I'm sorry, Noctis..." fiddling his hands again, being scolded like a child for committing a slight mistake. "I'm sorry... I just... Wanted to help you fight off this man that possessed that machinery. I didn't want to see you perish and fail again..." 

Noctis rose a brow as he looked at the red haired man "'fail again'? What do you mean?"

"You bought me time into escaping and had me fall two stories down to find the Astral. I..." taking a deep breath, he continued "Saw Somnus again and he began to torment me shortly after I saw that room you were in, exploding upon impact and I thought you died... I didn't want to believe my darken thoughts... then when he shot the missiles at you. I couldn't help but think of the worse again... I thought you were to die right then and there.." Ardyn felt guilty for not listening to the prince. Noctis giving off a face with an unreadable expression, sighed softly and stood up from his seat, walking towards Ardyn, sitting across from him "And yet, you saved me... Well, the glaives as well." Taking a seat upon Ardyn's lap, kicking up his legs and snuggled in the older man's arms, resting his head on the man's shoulders. Burying his face into his neck and lightly kissed his jaw, mentally groaning to himself as his stubble beard was in the way "Thanks... And I'm sorry for having to suddenly snap at you. I know you meant no harm but I know you wanted to help."

That surprise kiss really surprised Ardyn. After being scolded, he now got a word of thanks and a kiss? That's strange. Maybe a new way of thanking someone? This was new...

Holding the prince close and protectively, Noctis took a nap and Ardyn buried his face into the boy's hair, closing his eyes for a while until they reached Tenebrae.


	7. New Identity - Ardyn Izunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! I’ll get to more angst after this, promise ! :)

Arriving to Insomnia, Lucis after a few days. Nyx took the honor of driving them all back to Insomnia. Ardyn and Noctis began to talk to each other more and more, both sitting in the back seat while everyone else was sitting in the middle seats.. Noctis filling him in with the modern world while Ardyn grew nostalgic and spoke about what past Eos was like if it wasn't for the Starscourge. Noctis and Ardyn slowly began to grow closer to each other and the Glaives teased them about it "Your Highness,"

Noctis looked up to one of them and nodded his head a bit "What's up?"

"You both would seem to be an amazing couple." Began another glaive. 

Understanding what kind of implication they threw at them, Ardyn quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, feeling embarrassed while Noctis hissed at the glaives, blushing madly "s-shut it!" Knowing that their shoulders up were visible, Noctis slid his hand towards Ardyn's and grabbed hold of it. Making the Adagium tense up a bit, he slowly let himself let loose and allowed Noct to hold his hand. Not making a sound about this. 

Both glaives who teased them, chuckled and shook their heads "We're only teasing, your highness." 

Noctis rolled his eyes to the men and huffed out a smile "the nerve of you guys..." Then looked at Nyx "Nyx.. Drop me off at the plaza down the street. I'll be at the Citadel with Ardyn later" The head glaive nodded his head and drove on.

Being dropped off, Ardyn adjusted his fedora to cover the sun from his eyes and Noctis stretched his arms "I want to give something a try. Finding you new clothes along with a new haircut and trimming that beard of yours. From what I remember the other day, I saw some black mist coming from you and if I'm not mistaken that's what daemons do when they're slain..." Ardyn frowned to the thought and knew of the daemons that were in his body, but he didn't want to tell Noctis about it "Would you think of me different, Noctis? Of everything you helped me through so far... I don't want you to think of me different..." Noctis frowned and didn't care if they were in the public eye, he needed to continuously, cupping the older male's face into his hands, Noctis looked into his amber orbs "If your brother imprisoned you for becoming a monster, I won't do the same mistake into locking you away. I'll repeat this every day if I have to, I don't want and can't stand seeing you suffer.."

That threw Ardyn off guards, his amber eyes looked directly into the blue eyes Noctis possessed. He truly can't shake off the feeling that he's seeing his brother but Noctis himself is entirely _different_ "You promise that you won't lock me away? I don't want to be locked away in the dark anymore, Noctis" Noctis gritted his teeth, he can't bear of having to see him chained up as he was before. "No. I won't lock you away. I'll make sure you have a bright new future and I will always be by your side, Ardyn"

==========

Going on a shopping spree, Noctis ultimately decided to buy Ardyn brand new clothes.

First things first;

Entering an enormous shopping center, entering a unique all men's shop formally called 'Lucii', there Noctis crossed his arms and followed Ardyn around to find suitable clothes "Pick whatever you want. A whole new outfit." Ardyn rose a brow as he looked around curiously, walking towards the many designed shirts that were on display. Seeing a tan-ish long sleeved shirt, Noctis cringed to the shirt as it reminded him of coffee filters ' _that looks ridiculous... He's expected to walk as a massive coffee filter._ ' Noctis thought to himself. Crossing his arms and parted ways from Ardyn a bit, Noctis looked for something to formally match the shirt. 

His blue eyes caught what seems to be a interestingly designed vest. Seems perfect for his stature as well. Taking it, he placed it on his forearm and continued to look. 

Ardyn turned to show his shirt to Noctis but grew a bit disappointed to see the prince elsewhere of the shop. 

"Shirt done... Perhaps new trousers. Let's see where I can find them.." Ardyn spoke to himself.

On a search for trousers, Ardyn slightly felt something or _someone_ wrap their arms around his lower body as if they were to hug him. Quickly turning around, he saw no one. This was strange. Turning over again, he jumped in place as he literally saw the apparition of his past fiancée; Aera Mirus Fleuret stand before him "A-Aera...?!"

He long didn't care for his surroundings but he was shocked to see _her_ stand before him. His surroundings grew silent and still as if time itself froze.

The blond Fleuret chuckled softly and had her arms crossed in a calm manner " _I'm so happy to see you again, Ardyn._ " Her gentle voice began. The Adagium kept his distance as he felt as if he was being tricked. Aera frowned softly and placed a hand over her heart " _You're not pleased to see me, my love?_ "

Ardyn gritted his teeth as he didn't want to show off his emotions "But... You're... gone... How are you-?" He couldn't finish his question as Aera's spirit looked down " _I've been contacted by the current and last Oracle that you've returned home. I wanted to see it for myself and I want to tell you how happy I am to see you.._ " Ardyn felt himself shake a bit as he wanted to run and hug the first Oracle "Aera... You have no idea how much I miss you. Since you died in my arms that day. Everything was taken from me. You. My life. Home.. I even lost control of the Starscourge that day that had me locked away." Everything rushed back into his memories as he teared up at the thought

"I thought I was to be locked away forever. Live without you. I couldn't live without you..." 

Aera's spirit frowned softly, cupping the man's cheeks gently and wiped away the incoming fresh wave of tears " _And you're alive right now. I know of the torment and pain you went through but, you're home now. With the current prince. Somnus's descent._ " Ardyn's gritted his teeth in the mention of his brother "Don't mention him to me, it's his fault that I am trapped like this. Now I want nothing but to stay with and protect this boy who freed me. I owe everything to be with him and I don't want to give him up. Not now or ever." Ardyn suddenly spoke. Aera's eyes widened a bit and smiled softly " _The boy? Noctis?_ "

Earning a nod from the older man, Aera smiled softly at her former fiancé " _I've no doubt that he is the chosen King.. I've high hopes for him. I know he will love and protect you, Ardyn._ " Ardyn gritted his teeth, reached up to grab her hands, but had zero luck; "But I want to spend it with you."

Aera wanted to sooth Ardyn's broken heart and sadness but she knew she couldn't anymore. She could only watch over and protect him forever " _Spend it with Noctis._ " Aera finally said. Her gentleness allowed Ardyn to calm down a bit "Why him?" He asked softly.

" _Since he and his friend freed you that day, you've done nothing but wanting to protect him. He freed you and provided you a new home. I even saw his interests and if I'm not mistaken, his love growing for you. Ardyn, I can see you both together and strive for a bright future together._ ' Ardyn blushed rather dark and Aera chuckled softly ' _Please believe me. I may no longer be here with you, but, I'll always look out for you, every step of the way. Forever. Make your new future with Noctis._ ' Aera concluded. Having to hug Ardyn one more time before fading away.

" _Don't go_ " Ardyn muttered to himself in Old Lucian.

Noctis joined up with Ardyn, seeing him fiddle with the trousers as he tried distracting himself from what seems to be a breakdown. The Prince slowly approached the male and wrapped his arms loosely on him. Glancing over to the boy, Ardyn gave a slight smile and wiped his eyes a bit "You okay?" Noctis asked softly. The Adagium averted his gaze and tried to distract himself for a moment;

"Just... Remembering Aera..."

Noctis frowned a bit, knowing how much this man missed his past fiancée but he doesn't want him to suffer any longer "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... She would want me to move on and..." he remembered her exact wordings, of Ardyn and Noctis being together. 

"And?"

"Nothing..." picking out a dark green trouser with light green stripes with the teal going around the hips, the Adagium looked at it and placed it on his forearm. 

Purchasing his clothes, Ardyn carried out his own bags and Noctis crossed his arms behind his head. Ardyn tried his hardest to try and block out the sun from his sight as he held the bags "Could I get a jacket as well?" Raising a brow, Noctis looked up to Ardyn "Why for? It's too hot for one." Ardyn nodded his head a bit and ducked his head as he avoided the sunlight "yes. But I can feel the burning from the sun. I just want to be protected under it..." Sighing, Noctis nodded his head and continued on to another store "Might as well find you boots as well since you're going to look all high and mighty~" Noctis teased and patted the older male's back.

After spending the entire day out, Noctis finally came to the point he decided to call it a day. Buying Ardyn the shirt, vest, trousers, leg wear, a leg satchel, hooded mantel and a scarf. Along side with boots which he got on a fair price for being a well known customer at a shoe shop.

With Noct's help, the prince had a long tired face as he was done with everything "There. Since I'm pretty much broke now, I think it's safe to head on home with your new outfits. I don't have any money left and I can guarantee a haircut for you. Can you wait a while until I have more money?" Earning a nod from the Adagium.

==========

After settling down in the Citadel, Noctis and Ardyn placed all the new clothes away into Ardyn's little room until they buy more. The Prince clapped his hands together and glanced over to the older man "I think Luna is still here, we should meet up with her."

Leaving the room with Noctis, Ardyn followed behind him and saw the paintings hung up on the navy walls.

"Noctis... Might I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's just..." Pausing briefly, he scratched the back of his head "When I remembered Aera earlier today... I couldn't help but hear her voice in my head. Not twisted like Somnus... But her real self. The way she was. Her voice kept my mind going for a moment."

The prince stopped for a moment then turned to look at him "The way you speak of her... You truly miss her, huh?" Ardyn nodded a bit as he kept his gaze focus on one of the paintings. With this implication, Noctis stepped towards the older man and grabbed both his hands "I'm sure you'll forever have her in your heart. But I will make sure you'll strive for a better future. With me."

This was exactly what Aera told Ardyn in his hallucination. Maybe fate intertwined them?

With that being said, they both walked towards the guest room and found Lady Lunafreya and Nyx Ulric standing and hugging each other. The prince rose a brow as he approached them both "Did we miss something?" Lunafreya and Nyx smiled to one another and Luna held her hand out, showing off an engagement ring "I am to be wed with the head glaive, your highness."

Ardyn rose a brow to her announcement and Noctis's jaw opened a bit in surprise "Luna.." then walked over to her, giving her a hug "Congrats on your engagement." he spoke sincerely. The Adagium bowed in respect to them both as he began "I congratulate you both on your engagements. Hope your wishes and future be bright for you." The three of them looked at Ardyn with a kind smile then Nyx and Luna thanked both the prince and Ardyn "Thank you."

After an hour of talking among themselves, Noctis peered over to Luna "Hey, Luna. Mind doing me a favor?"

The Oracle nodded her head "Yes?"

"I took Ardyn shopping earlier today. I just happened to have bought him new clothes. Well, a new outfit. But I actually ran out of money..." Nyx rose a brow and teased Noctis "How did you run out of money? You're the prince, how?" Noctis shot a glare to the glaive with a pout "I bought him clothes and little did I know they were expensive!" then continued "I was thinking if you can give Ardyn a haircut..."

Luna smiled softly at Ardyn, the older man literally saw Aera's smile in hers "Of course. I can do so later on."

Frowning to his memories, he simply nodded a bit then returned the smile "Thank you, Lady Lunafreya."

==========

Sitting him down on a seat in the guest room, in front of a mirror, Lunafreya brought along hair supplies to cut and style the older man’s hair. Luna was prepping up and thought of which style would best suit him while Ardyn frowned at his own reflection for a moment. His long untamed hair finally being cut. Then again, this would be new for him, as he never cut his hair during his past life as a healer.

Luna lightly placed both her hands upon the Adagium’s shoulders and looked at him through his reflection “What style would you like, Ardyn?”

The older man kept his orbs on the mirror as he shrugged a bit “I... don’t know. Perhaps making my hair shorter?”

Luna bit her bottom lip a bit and it clicked to her;

“Very well. Just relax and I shall change you up.” Luna said with a smile, turning him around, having him close his eyes and she began to get to work.

==========

While Ardyn was getting his haircut, Noctis was with Nyx and Ignis outside the Citadel. Knowing that they had to keep themselves occupied, Noctis and Ignis spoke among themselves as Nyx awaited his fiancée.

“Your highness? Have you thought of where to have him live yet?” Nyx finally spoke. Noctis had his arms crossed and merely shrugged “my best bet is to keep him here at the Citadel. From what I saw; his past _haunting_ him and I did promise to be ever by his side.”

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis spoke “I’d like to know more about him, if I may, Noct. If he is of the past as he claims to be, then there may be _more_ about history we don’t know of yet. His relations with the Founder King. I’m curious on how the King placed such impact on him.”

Noctis thought back to earlier of Ardyn speaking about Aera and not wanting to trigger a memory of Somnus to him, but Ignis did hold a point “yeah...”

Opening the door to the Citadel appeared Lunafreya, patting her lower body and caught the mens attention “I’m done. Your highness,” Noctis quickly looked up at Luna “I think you’ll appreciate Ardyn’s new look.” 

Appearing behind her, Ardyn scratched the back of his head a bit as his hair was now short, styled in a messy sort of way, his stubble beard trimmed. A slight nervous smile occupied this man’s features “My... thanks, Lady Lunafreya.”

‘ _Goddamnit! He’s beautiful!_ ’ pausing immediately as he literally said that in his thoughts. It was as if something possessed Noctis to run up those steps and tackle Ardyn to the floor, not believing _this_ is the same man he long saved and swore to protect. Amber orbs focusing on his blue ones, Ignis and the others grew shocked at the prince’s actions while Ardyn blinked “...Noctis...?”

The Lucian prince sat up and looked away immediately as he finally realized what he did, blushing deeply in the process with embarrassment “You... look different.” Then looked up at Luna “thanks.”

==========

At nightfall and before retiring for the night, Noctis decided to present Ardyn to Regis again.

Standing in the middle of the throne room, Ardyn gripped both his fists shut as he was nervous to the core of having to hear what Regis has to say about his new appearance. Without a doubt, Noctis stood by his side, comforting him and bowed to his dad “Dad. I spent the day with him shopping around Insomnia and I purchased him brand new clothes and Luna did him the favor of cutting his hair. If he is to live with us and rule with me, then I think he is ready to return to the world as our fellow Lucian and strive for a new future.”

Regis stepped down and stepped forth, eye level with the Adagium “I see. Then, once again, tell me your name?”

Ardyn tensed up and slowly nodded “Ardyn... Lucis Caelum...”

The King thought for a moment “I’m afraid you can’t use your real name for now.” Ardyn frowned as Noctis nodded in agreement “Yeah... Sorry but we have to figure out everything we know about you. Only thing we can do is give you a surname.”

“I see...”

Regis waved them off as he nodded to both of them “I shall retire for the night. I would want to hear what name you come up with to be his new surname.”

Bidding a farewell, Noctis and Ardyn retrieved back to the guest room for the night.

==========

Ardyn lied in bed, staring up to the ceiling while Noctis joined him in tucking him in. The red haired man was lost in his mind about thinking of a surname “what would it be...”

Noctis lies on the other side of the bed. To keep him company so he won’t have another breakdown. Fiddling with his curls, Noctis hummed in thought “not sure. I want to say—it should be catchy”

“‘Catchy’?” Ardyn repeated.

“Yeah. I’m thinking something like ‘Chancellor Ardyn something.” Noctis chuckled softly as he turned his back on him.

“What about ‘Izunia’?” Noctis asked, having his back turned on him then turned around once more and smiled up to the Adagium “Chancellor Ardyn _Izunia_?”

Ardyn rose a brow and turned to face him, only to grow shocked of Noctis having to snuggle close to him, embracing his warmth, rather than using a blanket;

“Ardyn Izunia?” The Adagium asked.

It actually got a rather catch to it “yeah..” closing his eyes as sleep slowly consumed him “Ardyn Izunia... Chancellor,” _yawns_ “of Insomnia...”

The older man couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he awkwardly snuggled against Noctis. Allowing himself to have Noctis embrace him. Aera may be long gone, but her memories allowed him to be with Noctis and if he remembers—she would support him, always.

Closing his eyes, those nightmares hadn’t invaded his mind in a day or so. Accepting sleep is all he needed. He would have to live with this new identity. 

For now.

“Ardyn Izunia..”

Ardyn said to himself, allowing himself to fall asleep.


	8. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! Oops :’)

The next day, Noctis was the first to wake from his sleep, which was extremely rare, but he made this exceptional. Quietly, the Prince took out a towel from the drawer and placed it on the edge of the bed; so when Ardyn wakes from his sleep, he should be able to take a shower.

Leaving the room, Ardyn woke about an hour or two later. Frowning to the fact that Noctis wasn't at his side and even worse, the sun was too bright for his likings. Knowing he couldn't complain, the Adagium sat up from bed and yawned a bit. Looking ahead to see his reflection from the mirror, sitting upon the drawer. This new haircut turned out a mess and he wasn't sure on how to tame it. Ruffling his hair, he saw the towel on the bed and rose a brow "Was that there before?" 

It suddenly dawned on him, he remembered there was something Lunafreya told him, she provided him shampoo and conditioner yesterday. He might as well try giving both liquids a try.

Entering the bathroom, his eyes examined his surroundings, setting the towel on a rack and saw the same bottles Lunafreya gave him ' _Here. My fiancé highly recommends this brand and it's Noct's favorite as well. These have simple use. Wash your hair with shampoo first, then you do the conditioner last. Okay?_ '

Standing by the shower, Ardyn turned the valve. Allowing water to rain from the head. Stripping from his clothes, he froze as he saw his bare skin for the first time in _days_. Gasping in hesitation, Ardyn slowly reached a finger out and with his hand trembling, he pressed on the darken scar that was on his lower body, horrified to see his body covered in them. He felt nothing but his bare skin, but he could still _see_ those chains impaled in him. Gritting his teeth, he had to bear with it and forced himself into pretending that there was _nothing_ there.

With Noctis, he sat in the dining hall, having breakfast with King Regis and Ignis. Noctis was eating his servings of scrambled eggs while playing a game of Kings Knight on his phone.

Ignis drank ebony and Regis read through the morning newspaper. Nothing new was announced but the usual Lucian news. Not much was said at the table.

Finishing taking his shower, Ardyn took this opportunity and dressed in the clothes Noctis bought him the day before. Drying himself completely along with drying his hair. He took that comb and combed out his hair, along with drying out the excess water that remained

Having his clothes placed on his bed, he stepped out to the bedroom. Placing on his gloves on first, he hated seeing those slits on both his hands as he can still vividly _see_ them, but having them covered was like nothing was there. “So familiar of the white ones I used to wear... but these are my preference now..” muttering to himself. 

Placing his shirt, vest then trouser, he couldn’t help but hear _her_ gentle voice again ‘ _His royal highness bought you the clothes you picked out. That is rather kind of him_ ’ Aera’s voice began in his head.

Her voice made him smile a bit as he continued to dress himself “yes. I... have my hopes high for him, Aera.”

He felt a cool gust of wind go through his hair as he smiled softly ‘ _your hair. You even cut it. Noctis does have a future out for you. I’m so happy!_ ’ Aera’s voice went in his head. The Adagium knelt down in place, having to fasten the belts on his leg wears and quietly spoke to himself “I’m glad to know you’re happy, Aera.” He remembered back the time he had with Aera and the meetings he enjoyed with her.

Little did Ardyn know, a knock was heard upon his room door, without him hearing it, Noctis entered and paused, having to see Ardyn completely dressed. The Lucian prince has his eyes widened as he saw Ardyn completely different. From his ridged clothes he had to deal with and long tangled hair—to a more jester styled and with his hair short and styled, Noctis couldn’t believe that he and the help of Lunafreya, physically changed this man.

Not mentally though...

Fixing his fedora properly on his head, Ardyn breathed out as he saw himself different and Aera’s voice lingering in his heart warmed him ‘ _it’s suiting, my love._ ’

Jumping out of his thoughts and in place when he saw Noctis standing by the doorway, silently. Ardyn slowly dropping his hands to his sides “Noctis... how long were you standing there?”

The prince huffed out a slight chuckle and stepped towards Ardyn “enough. Plus I came to check up on you. We’re all waiting for you.” Helping fix up his scarf and properly have his floral mantel on his shoulders, the future king smiled up towards the Adagium and nodded his head “well? Come on, Ardyn _Izunia_.”

==========

Standing before the king in the throne room, both Noctis and Nyx Ulric bowed in respect of his father, Lady Lunafreya standing along side her fiancé while Ardyn stood up straight. King Regis, sitting on his seat, was tapping on the throne’s arm as he kept his gaze on Ardyn for a while. 

Creating a long awkward silence.

“Properly explain yourself as to why you took in this new clothing choice.” Regis finally spoke.

“It... was something what I sought to be rather new and fitting for me, Your Majesty.. I didn’t have anything to live with nor wear, but with the help of Prince Noctis... he helped me with purchasing these... helping me, also, with...” he paused.

If he were to tell and say that the sun irritates his skin, they’ll probably think he has some sort of skin condition.

But... 

He can’t say that black miasma pours out and he _has_ to keep himself protected. Only Noctis knows of this...

If he said the truth—how would they think of him...?

Will... they deem him a monster and lock him away?

Regis rose a brow to the sudden silence then Ardyn continued with his first option with hesitation;

“...a... rare skin condition... something... I developed while being in _that_ place for so many years...”

The King rose a brow and thought for a moment. Nodding his head soon after then asked once more;

“What is your name that we can properly use on you?”

Noctis looked at Ardyn by the corner of his eye.

Ardyn remained silent as he hesitated into saying his fake given name. But due to their royal family name, they all have to keep it a secret from the public eye to not raise any suspicions “..Ardyn _Izunia_ ”

With a nod of approval of the King, Regis stepped down from his throne and stood in front of the Adagium. Knowing there was a strong nervous vibe coming from the older man, the King nodded his head “know that that’s your name for the mean time, okay?” Keeping his eyes on the man, he spoke to his son “what sort of career would you like to give him, son?”

Noctis stood up straight and nodded his head “a role of chancellor. I want him to rule by my side along with having Nyx as my shield and head glaive with Ignis as my strategist.”

Regis nodded his head and extended a hand out for the newly promoted chancellor of Lucis “then I humbly grant you this post, Chancellor. You’re to work with and stand by my son’s side”

Dumbfounded and extremely surprised, Ardyn blinked and shook his hand with both his hands and nodded “thank you... Your Majesty.”

==========

Back to Niflheim,

Caligo was kneeling on one knee and had his head lowered as he was reporting to Ravus about their ambush from Noctis and the others 

“High Commander, I hate to inform you that I’ve lost the chance into retrieving the monstrous created that is the Adagium and that rotten brat of a prince.”

Ravus clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms “that and you allowed the Adagium to lure out and take that Astral along with him.” Opening and closing his left mechanical hand “then we’ll have to capture him and drag him here to Niflheim.”

Caligo rose a brow and looked up to Ravus “you don’t mean—?”

“Yes. Set imperial air carrier and take him. Knowing that they’ll fall for it as the boy is all hopes with my sister, taking that monster away would be simple. Also giving us a chance into studying how he managed to live by taking hold of that Astral.”

"Then I'll have a ship over to them right now." Caligo said and Ravus shook his head "I'll go at it alone. Prepare that one chamber Chief Besithia has prepared. I'll give him a experimental hobby to do." Caligo nodded his head, excused himself and left the conference room.

==========

Noctis and Ardyn stepped outside the Citadel and out to the streets. Noctis decided to take this chance and formally explained the tasks Ardyn would have to follow and commit as the new chancellor. Some civilians waved at the Crown Prince as he walked by and bowed in respect to them. They glanced at Ardyn but thought it was strange for a _vagabond_ to walk side by side of the prince himself. Receiving strange and unwelcoming looks from the civilians, Noctis waved his hand and shook his head in the process "Don't pay too much attention to them, Ardyn. They just don't know you're my chancellor yet." Ardyn gritted his teeth and tugged his fedora over his features and felt rather embarrassed.

Suddenly, a imperial dreadnought approached the Crown City and Noctis furrowed his brows as he saw the ship approach them. The prince frowned to seeing the ship fly towards them and stopped over them. All the civilians ran off in panic and left Ardyn and Noctis alone. The Adagium watched as he grew confused "Another meeting?" He asked.

Noctis shook his head a bit as he felt the need to summon his armiger "Don't think so... I think they're seeking revenge from what we did to them the other day." 

Troopers began to fall from the ship's opening and circled around both men. Noct took a stance and protected Ardyn best he could "the hell do you want?" 

Taking direct aim on the Adagium to throw Noctis off guard, the prince quickly grabbed Ardyn's shoulders "Ardyn!" but his surroundings immediately got black as he was struck in the back by one of the troopers. Dropping onto the ground and Ardyn's eyes widened in horror "Noctis!" the same trooper held a syringe and stuck it into the man's shoulder, injecting the substance into him "tch."

Trying to reach out for Noctis, Ardyn, too, went down.

Removing the helmet from his head, Ravus tossed the syringe and snapped his fingers at the troopers to retrieve both of them and bringing them to the ship "Simple as that. Now to have Chief Besithia figure out this _Adagium_

==========

Waking up, Noctis groaned as he rubbed the back of his head as a headache invaded him. Looking around, he was in a cold prison cell. Getting up from the ground, he felt a cylinder like small device being locked around his ankle. The prince grew confused as to why he had it on "I don't get it... I got struck from behind... This doesn't make any sense." How did he end up here anyway? All he was doing was having a walk in Insomnia and was showing Ardyn the ropes into becoming chance- "Ardyn!" He shouted. Realizing that Ardyn wasn't with him. 

On Ardyn's case, he was awake and was sitting on a empty bed in a different prison cell, feeling rather weak from the ambush he had by the troopers. Tightly shutting his eyes, Ardyn gritted his teeth as a sudden headache gave him great discomfort. The newly chancellor took notice that his fedora, jacket, boots and undergarments were taken from him. Frowning too seeing his clothes missing, his eyes widen in horror having to see his gloves taken off as well. Seeing _those_ again. To make matter worse, his left forearm felt rather heavy. 

"What in the...?!" 

Seeing a device wrapped around his forearm. The Adagium couldn't comprehend as to what was happening to him. Ardyn tried his damned hardest into removing the device and it was no use.

Flinching to a sudden sharp pain on his forearm, Ardyn halted his attempt and looked around the room to try and removed this device. He felt powerless from this.

Not having any luck into taking off the device, Ardyn summoned his Rakshasa Blade, rose it high, inserting the blade through the small opening between his arm and device and tried to pry it open.

Noctis picked up and threw a pillow against the metal bars and yelled out “let me out of here!” Only to have a middle aged man appear with two troopers walk behind him. Standing before Noctis, Caligo merely smirked at the prince’s attempt of escaping “Prince Noctis.”

“Caligo.”

The general stood outside the cell and nodded his head “where is he? Where’s Ardyn?!” Noctis yelled as Caligo merely shrugged “somewhere.”

==========

Back with Ardyn,

With his struggles, he actually managed and succeeded into removing the device from himself. Dropping it on the floor, he slowly stumbled back as he saw prickled spots on his long sleeved shirt and it was of dried blood along with patches of black ooze with his blood. Ardyn shook his head slowly as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

What the hell was Niflheim doing to him?!

Looking towards a nearby desk, he saw documents filed into a manilla folder. Taking a deep breath, Ardyn buried his arm into his vest, out of sight and with his free hand, he opened the file.

With the knowledge Ignis taught him, the basics of their modern language, Ardyn read through parts of the documents and it horrified him of _all_ the information was presented of him. His results, to his name as Adagium, to his imprisonment, and worse—his DNA infused with the Starscourge of the time he was a healer. Everything was recorded for Niflheim’s database

His true self, the corrupt healer of the Starscourge. The branded monster and the Adagium ‘ _And now, these people have your information. Who is to say they’ll want to murder you now or better yet, have the current monarch turn his back on you now and forever? Have you banished from all of Eos as you should be_ ’ Somnus’s sickening voice rung in his thoughts.

No.

‘ _your secret will be exposed by these people and you’ll be locked away, returning into the darkness where you belong. I told you, brother, they don’t care for you. They never did. And never will!_ ’

What was he to do?! He doesn’t want the truth to be spilled out and have Noctis and the rest of his family and friends to cast him out. He didn’t want to lose them and their trust. 

“Noctis... would never hate me... we... swore to protect each other... to stand together...” he spoke, having to hold his arm close to himself. Feeling as a frightened child. 

‘ _keep telling yourself that. As a monster, you’ll destroy everything and in the end of the day. You’ll be hated._ ’ Somnus spoke, having to vanish from his thoughts for now.


	9. Bitter Truth

Nothing enraged Noctis more than having to be fed up with Caligo’s lies and having to be in jail while Noctis only wanted to take Ardyn and leave.

Having to have a trooper guard the prison cell, Caligo left and had Noctis sit upon the bed until he thought of his own strategy.

Waiting half hour, the prince snuck up to the trooper, sliding and wrapping his arms around its neck, the trooper began to try and break free from his grasp, the prince gritted his teeth and with the strength he had, he somehow managed to snap its neck, killing it and it dropped to the floor.

Dragging its body towards the cell, Noctis searched all over it only to find cell keys “well, aren’t you helpful now..” taking the keys along with a keycard. Unlocking the cell and freeing himself. He would have to find the right key for the device from his ankle, but now isn’t the time.

He needs to find Ardyn first. It’s his top priority.

Running down the corridor, keeping his armiger ready, the future king fought his way around the troops, destroying anything that would stand in his way.

‘ _Damn it... We just promoted Ardyn into becoming the loyal chancellor of Insomnia and have him work with me only to have him be kidnapped here with me... the hell is the empire trying to do?! Why are they after Ardyn?_ ’

Gritting his teeth, looking around Noctis saw some files being purposely scattered around the floors. Frowning, the prince got onto one knee and picked up a piece of paper ' _After doing substantial amount of research, is man proved more than any one could ever imagine. I can imagine why those Lucians would cast out this man. He's a failed savior in his own right. A **daemon** in his own right. I'm surprised to see that those impudent Lucians today hadn't locked him up again._ "'daemon'?" Noctis muttered as this phrase rather surprised him a bit.

Picking up another document, he continued to read ' _these results do not lie. This man has the Starscourge DNA infused with his own. By my estimate, he is an immortal being. With the device I hooked him up to continues to bring me more data on him, then I can experiment with the Starscourge and see to making daemons for the Empire along with magitek troopers with them. Keeping him alone would be enough to continue breaking him with no chance of escape._ ' 

"These bastards are experimenting on Ardyn. I have to find him quick." Noctis gritted his teeth. Trusting Ardyn, he would easily accepting him for who _he_ is. But how would his dad, Ignis, Nyx and the others think of him?

Sprinting down the corridors, Noctis didn't want to think of the outcome, he just want to think about reuniting with Ardyn and bring him home.

==========

Finding a new corridor, Noctis figured to investigate this part of the building in hope he would find Ardyn. Taking out the keycard from his pocket, he scanned it against a scanner. Only to be buzzed with an error and a voice went “ _invalid key. Access denied._ ”

“Damn it!” Noctis hissed, kicking the door in the process. He began to search elsewhere.

Stumbling upon a control room. The same control room that both commanders, Ravus Nox Fleuret and Caligo Ulldor stood in, watching Noctis and the others when they raided Niflheim the other day. His blue eyes blinked as he saw the many monitors and nodded his head “so this is where they were hiding in to see where we were here the other day...”

Working his way onto the control panel, Noctis pressed buttons, changing one of the monitors and showing a recording that had happened about 2 hours ago. Noctis blinked, looked around the room, making sure no one would ambush him. Working his way on the control panel, a recording began to play and Noctis focused his attention to it.

_Six of troopers entered a laboratory, three of them holding Ardyn's unconscious upper body while the others carried his lower half. There stood a elderly male and he had his supplies ready on a white medical tray. Setting Ardyn upon a bed, another man entered the lab, removing his helmet and placing it on a side table, it was revealed to be the High Commander himself, Ravus Nox Fleuret._ Noctis slammed his fist on the control panel in anger "Ravus..!" then continued to watch _"Rather interesting to see you bring me this man, High Commander." Began Verstael. The white haired man shrugged his shoulder and huffed "Lunafreya shared the information that the boy freed this man from Angelgard. She has her own business to attend to as Oracle to the King of Kings." Verstael listened and nodded his head "Then I should perform experiments on this Adagium. Give me an hour and I'll have my results on this man ready." Ravus nodded as he crossed his arms "Any specifics you want from this man to start on your experiment?" The chief scientist nodded "Remove his hat, jacket, gloves and those boots with undergarments. I can use certain spots to work with."_

Noctis gritted his teeth as he saw the troopers follow his command and saw him be strapped down from his waist, to both his wrists and ankles "Ardyn..."

_Verstael took a syringe, withdrawing blood from the Adagium's arm, taking 4 test tubes full of it. To much of the man's surprise, he saw his blood to be rather black. As his his blood was tainted. Handing the tubes to one of his assistants and ran tests on them. Verstael wrote down his process and typed them in a computer data base. One of the scientists called for the chief and upon explaining one of their discoveries, they took notice that Ardyn's DNA was infused with the Starscourge. Verstael pointed out that there was no cases of the scourge in the modern world but realized that Ardyn could be the potential vessel of this disease. Laughing as a derange lunatic "a parasite of parasites." then motioned one of them to follow him to his storage room._

Noctis, too, heard stories and half paid attention to history lessons from Ignis that the Starscourge was vanquished from Eos 2 millennia but... they never revealed how that happened nor how the outbreak happened. Only story they got was the Founder King and the Oracle were the first ones to fight daemons and protect their people from this disease. Noctis shook his head to the thought and gritted his teeth "He was more of a broken man when we found him chained away but..." Seeing the monitor again, Noctis saw Verstael place a device on Ardyn's forearm to measure his blood and the Starscourge and he would continue on taking more of his samples " _With the Adagium's DNA, we can produce daemons of our own and make magitek soldiers from it._ "

The prince looked at other monitors to try and find other recordings, but one showed the room Ardyn was in. It was the same room he was brought to, but this time it showed him alone, on his knees, doubling over as it looked like he was having a breakdown or that he was in immense pain. Noctis swallowed some air as he thought about approaching this man but knowing that Ardyn would lash out to him. "I don't want to harm you..." muttering to himself, knowing how vulnerable Ardyn is. Noticing another monitor, it was another recording that happened immediately from the one he previously saw. This time it was Ravus alone.

_Entering the laboratory, the high commander saw Ardyn on the bed and nodded "Well?" Verstael came about, holding a medical cutting knife and stood by the other side of the table "This discovery would interest you, High Commander." with an approval to continue on, the scientist began to make an incision on the Adagium's arm. More darken blood began to pour out. Within a couple minutes, there was black miasma pouring out as well and the wound began to close on itself. Ravus smirked at what he was seeing then nodded "This man's wounds clears as a daemon would." Drawing out his blade, Ravus slain Verstael as the older male drew no more use to the high commander._

_Seeing that Ardyn was awakening from his slumber, he held his head as a headache came about and tried to sit up, only to be pulled hard as the strap on his left wrist was tightly secured "what the...?" seeing a device on his forearm and he was too weak to even think for the moment. His thoughts were interrupted while Ravus reentered the room and saw Ardyn awake "Well... The Adagium is awake." Ardyn's eyes widened a bit as he looked at Ravus "I'm surprised your little prince hadn't come about and saved you just yet. He probably forgotten about you." Ardyn gritted his teeth as he hissed at Ravus's assumption "Don't... speak in such a way about Noctis. He won't abandon me.." Ravus rolled his eyes and tilted his head back "If you say so, then where is he? He hadn't bothered getting you here and you were locked away here in Niflheim for hours on hand. Did he send any one to save you? Did that selfless king send anyone to find you?" Ardyn gritted his teeth as he tried blocking out his words "Don't feed lies to me!"_

Noctis couldn't bear watching this but the next thing he saw had anger boil within him " _Tell yourself that, Adagium. This boy will never save you and you'll be murdered by his hands._ " Taking a blade from his armiger, Noctis threw it at the screen, breaking it in the process "I WON'T MURDER HIM, DAMN IT!"

Sparks flying out from the damaged screen, Noctis clicked his tongue and ran out of the room in hopes to finally find Ardyn.

==========

About an hour later of searching, Noctis finally stumbled upon a corridor, similar to the one he was in. Walking down the hallway, he noticed a few cells darken as if the lights were blown out. Summoning his flashlight from his armiger, Noctis shinned his light towards the cells and tried to make out what lied in the rooms. 

Examining each cell, he stopped at one as he heard someone sobbing a bit ' _Ardyn_?' he wondered as he slowly approached the door "Ardyn...?" Noctis spoke softly. Hearing the sob quiet down a bit, the older man's breath hitched and Noctis couldn't help but notice something _off_ about Ardyn. In the dark, Noctis saw a pair of golden eyes that was awfully close to a daemons. 'Am I going to get ambushed by a daemon...?' he thought and gripped on the flashlight "It's okay.. It's me, Noctis. I'm here for you." 

"no... you're not... You're just going to kill me..." Ardyn hesitated as he tried leveling out his breathing.

Noctis shook his head, slowly approaching him as he spoke softly "I won't. I gave you my vow to that. I promised to stand by your side, did I not? I freed you and brought you home. I even had you be my chancellor. I promise to protect you. I want you happy." Noctis truthfully spoke as he held his hand out.

Ardyn's breathing lowered as he saw Noctis's hand. Those daemonic eyes gave Noctis a shiver that ran down his spine and swallowed some air "can... I see your face...?" He finally asked. Ardyn's eyes widened and shielded himself "No. You'll see nothing but a _monster_." The prince shook his head and placed his hand out "I want to see _you_ , not a monster. I want _my_ chancellor, _my_ Ardyn." sounding rather possessive, he took no regret into saying that. 

He felt rather... good saying that...

Well, Noctis can't lie as he had developed feelings for Ardyn.

Being completely vulnerable, Ardyn hesitated and stepped out of the darkness, his arm tucked close to his chest, under his vest. His bare hands showing and the next thing got Noctis shocked. Ardyn's face was extremely pale, his eyes black with his orbs golden as a daemon's. Black ichor running down his eyes and the corner of his mouth, as if it was smudge. 

The Starscourge.

"Ardyn..." Noctis didn't react terribly, he was beyond shocked and gently placed his hands upon the man's cheeks "You're..." he began and was cut off by the Adagium as he said 

"A monster..." 

"You're not a monster. You're a scared helpless man, my new chancellor and I see you're scared of being casted out again." wiping away the ichor from his face, Noctis smiled softly "who cares if people saw you different in the past, I want you to stay with me here in Insomnia. I'll make sure we build a strong home together. Ardyn Izunia." 

Being accepted by Noctis, a spitting image of Somnus, Ardyn couldn't help but hug Noctis tightly as he was accepted and not hated "Noctis.."

The prince smiled and hugged back his chancellor. 

Parting away from him a bit, Noctis cupped his face and suddenly and surprisingly placed a kiss upon the older man's lips. Ardyn's eyes widened to the sudden kiss, his scourge and darkness being melted away, looked at the prince as the blue haired boy had his cheeks rather red and smiled softly "Let's have a future together."


	10. Acceptance

Helping him recover a bit, Noctis took a look at Ardyn's arm and saw dried blood and black substance on his shirt "Damn it... I won't allow them to continue on doing this.." Holding Ardyn's bare hand, Noctis took a gauge from his armiger and wrapped it around the Adagium's scarred hands and on his forearm "We need to evacuate now."

With his amber eyes watching him, Ardyn kept his silence for a moment before speaking "Your people won't cast me out, will they?" Noctis paused as he squeezed his hand a bit.

Is Ardyn truly suggesting that Noctis would betray him and lock him away? 

These hallucinations gave Ardyn hell and from he remembered, Ardyn even yelled himself awake.

Are these hallucination tricking him into making him believe Noctis would betray him? 

His blue eyes looked into his amber ones and shook his head "they _won't_ cast you out. As I said, you're my chancellor and you deserve a second chance." Ardyn slowly nodding his head and a weak smile formed upon his features.

Escaping from the prison cell, Noctis took the lead and Ardyn followed close behind. Running down the hall and trying to get phone reception, the prince groaned in annoyance as he struggled to find some signal "Damn it. This is bad." The future king pulled Ardyn into a tight hiding spot and sighed a bit "This is useless..." then placed his head back on the wall "Ardyn... Could you summon Ifrit to have him burn our way out?"

The Adagium gritted his teeth and thought about it "I can try." Noctis held Ardyn's hand and ran down the corridor with Noctis once more. 

Leaving the tight space, both of them decided to take this chance and make a run for it

Running down the corridor, both men summoned their armiger as magitek troopers caught up with them both, firing their guns in the process. Using their royal arms as a shield, Noctis glanced over to Ardyn as they both ran off "When I say 'now', unleash Ifrit, okay?" Ardyn merely nodded his head and waited for his words.

Reaching a dead end, Noctis yelled "Now!"

Ardyn called out "Infernian!" 

Both of them shielded their faces of the fiery raging blaze; only to run into the steel metal walls, making a loud thud "Damn it!" Noctis groaned out as nothing happened. At least they managed to flee from the troopers, but not through the building... The prince shook his head as he looked at the Adagium "What happened? I told you the signal.." Ardyn shook his head as he gritted his teeth "I don't understand... The astral should've burned our way through..." feeling anxious, Ardyn tried his hardest to concentrate on summoning Ifrit again.

"Why isn't he showing up-" He began to say but was immediately interrupted as an explosion happened not far from where they stood. Noctis looked towards that direction and blinked "What was that?" He got a gut feeling, taking a deep breath, Noctis gritted his teeth as he tapped on Ardyn's arm and motioned him to follow along.

Smoke began to fill their sights and Noctis coughed as smoke entered his breathing tube, covering his mouth, it began to darken. The prince shinned his flashlight to try and make out something, only to show a bright light from the end of the hallway and flames going of "I think I see a way out. Stay close and follow me." Ardyn nodded and ran down ahead with Noctis.

==========

Escaping the dark, they both approached a window. 

It was just a cloudless day in Niflheim. Noct looked outside to see magitek troopers fight Ifrit "The hell is he doing outside..." he wondered, with the Adagium standing besides him, looking outside as well. He took notice of glaives fighting along side the Infernian as they were in search of Noctis and Ardyn "Noctis... Look..." Complying, his blue eyes widened and grew shocked "They've come to rescue us."

Standing back, Noctis summoned his armiger "Come on!" firing all his blades at the window, shattering _and_ breaking it in the process, both Ardyn and Noctis ran out and jumped out the window to help the glaives fight back, while the side of the building they were in burned to the ground.

==========

With both their help, they fought off the empire and gained victory. 

Meeting up with them was Ignis and Nyx, as they both practically soiled Noctis is questions "What happened?" etc.

Explaining, Noct filled them in on everything that had happened. From waking up in Insomnia to being kidnapped to this very moment. Listening in, Ardyn shied away as he knew what was to happen. Niflheim already kept record of his DNA and who he truly was. What's there to say that the Lucians found out and they finally give their input on him? 

Ignis rose a brow as he noticed the Adagium shying away and frowned "Something the matter, _chancellor_?" Chancellor being his newly respective title. Noctis stepped back and wrapped his arms around him "He just..." remembering Ardyn's fears, the prince swallowed some air "We need to all talk when we return back to Insomnia..." Nyx frowned to his words and couldn't help but question "What happened, your highness?" Noctis gritted his teeth "there's.... more of Ardyn that the empire figured out. Who he _truly_ is.

==========

After arriving to Insomnia, Noctis kept Ardyn calm as they all approached the throne room.

Regis sat on the throne while looking down upon Noctis and Ardyn, since Lunafreya, Ignis and Nyx stood behind them both. The King fiddled his Ring of Lucii and kept his attention on both his son and Adagium "My son and chancellor. Thank goodness you're both safe. I can not fathom why you both were kidnapped from us. But I see you both are safe and sound."

Noctis frowned a bit as he looked up to his dad "Not quite, dad..." Lunafreya frowned to his words and Regis grew concerned "No? What is that?" Noctis grabbed hold of Ardyn's hand to kept him calm "Niflheim... made experiments on him... Recorded everything on him... Dad," then looked behind him "guys, Luna... Remember those history book lessons we learned of the Founder king and how he destroyed all of the Starscourge?"

Ignis rose a brow as he crossed his arms "The Founder King along with the first oracle eradicated the Scourge.." 

Shaking his head, their eyes widened in shock as Noctis finally said "Turns out, he's a vessel of the Starscourge." Regis rose a brow and stared intently at his son "So the 'monster' that was locked up in Angelgard? That same creature that held the same starscourge?"

Ardyn felt cornered as his secret was exposed "That's why you said you had a 'rare skin condition'..." Lunafreya spoke as that made Ardyn uneasy "Yes..."

Nyx, Ignis, Lunafreya and Regis kept their silence as all eyes were on the Adagium. Regis also took notice of Ardyn's forearm as he saw dried blood stains and black substance on his forearm "That right there.. If Niflheim made that, then we have no use into treating you different. From Noct told us, we don't have a reason into casting you out, Ardyn" Regis finally spoke. Standing from the throne. The King walked down and stood before the Adagium "I apologize if our history took you as a monster. If we known, we shouldn't have called you as such."

Ardyn gritted his teeth as his words touched his 'heart' "I can assure you, Your Majesty, I will not cause harm to you, this nation or Noctis. You have my word." 

Noctis smiled over to his chancellor and looked at his dad "just so we're clear, we won't address Ardyn as such, right? He's part of us and _not_ a daemon?" Regis sighed as he looked at his son "So long as he controls himself with the Starscourge then we won't have any issue to worry about." then looked at Ardyn "Use your power, protect and rule with my son as his loyal _chancellor_." 

This was rather touching for Ardyn. 

He wasn't branded as a monster. He was branded more as a loyal Lucian. Ardyn Izunia was accepted by the king, prince, head glaive, and Oracle.

This modern era is completely different from two millennia ago.

Bowing, Ardyn felt nothing but mixed emotions, he didn't know what to say. Nor how to properly react. Dropping to his knees, Ardyn covered his features with his bandaged hands and couldn't mistake the fact that he was actually crying in acceptance. Shocking everyone in the room, they all smiled and Noctis and Luna knelt down besides him, rubbing his back as they all saw a new future for this helpless man.


	11. Resisting Fate

Nightfall came about and all parted ways after accepting Ardyn back into society.

Upon retrieving back to their shared bedrooms, Noctis sat on Ardyn's bed as Ardyn stood by the drawer, taking off his bandages "This is so much for me to take in, Noctis.."

The prince looked towards Ardyn and tilted his head a bit "You being accepted back?" His amber eyes looked at Noctis through the reflection and he let out a small smile "yes..” Noctis stood up from his side of the bed and walked towards Ardyn "From everything they have done to me in _that_ place... to informing your father, the king, the truth about me... That's a lot. I'm in shock for this... Truly. I am.." Trying to find his words to properly express himself. Noctis sighed a bit and wrapped his arms behind Ardyn. Resting his face onto his back, inhaling his scent, closing his eyes as he smiled softly "Just know times are different now. Your time and my time. We accepted you back and it's clear..." The prince turned his chancellor around as he allowed his emotions to speak for itself "you deserve a second chance. With me by your side, you and I will have a bright future together. Don't forget that, okay?" Noctis said, having to place a kiss upon Ardyn's cheek softly. Making the Adagium breathe out a small chuckle "I won't." Growing comfortable with the prince, Ardyn caressed Noct's cheeks with his thumb, growing more and more fond of the boy.

Knowing they both had complete privacy in their room. Noctis felt a thud in his chest as this sudden affection was returned to him.

Slowly and gently, Noctis grabbed both the chancellor's hands and took a deep breath "Let's head to bed. I'm tired anyway..."

Dragging him to bed, Noctis lied down and Ardyn lied besides him. 

Yawning, the prince snuggled close towards the older man and closed his eyes "I'll have to buy you clothes again. Let's do it tomorrow."

Holding Noctis close, Ardyn rested his head upon Noct's and closed his eyes as well "very well. Sleep well, my prince..."

==========

This is strange...

They could've sworn to have fallen asleep together...

Why are they floating in a void? Is this real? A dream? Nightmare? What is this?

" _O Chosen King of Kings and the Accursed Adagium._ " Spoke a loud echoing voice.

Both Ardyn and Noctis were projected in this realm as they both don't remember showing up here...

The hell are they?!

Seeing an astral float before them, with a blade being as a staff, both men grew confused "Did.... you bring is here?" Noctis asked.

None other than the Draconian himself appeared before them; Bahamut the Draconian. The war god.

Noctis frowned as he floated there with Ardyn. The Adagium covered his features as a bright light began to burn him "Tch.." Noctis hovered over to the Adagium and shielded him best he could by taking off his jacket and covered him "What the hell..." He said muttering. Then looked at Bahamut, who just watched "Did you bring us here? What do you want with us?"

The Draconian closed his eyes and began to speak " _Hear me, O Chosen King of Kings. Thou has a calling and thy calling is to vanquish the Darkness from our world, destroying the Adagium and restore the Light. Hence the calling thou received years ago._ "

Noctis frowned as he shook his head in confusion "'vanquish the darkness'... I don't understand why... I'm not going to destroy him." Bahamut shook his head as Noctis questioned his calling " _Thou can not resist thy fate. It is preordained since the day thou received thy blessing._ "

Ardyn gritted his teeth as the burning sensation continued to hit him "If that's his fate, then why must I be a part of this?" Bahamut looked down to the man " _Whilst thou's calling was given to thee one thou was released from prison._ " His eyebrow twitching, Ardyn felt the burning increase "'Calling'? Of I, having to suffer by the hands of the Gods and King of Kings...?"

" _The very same. Thou is the permanent vessel of the darkness. The Scourge that wrought the daemons onto this world. It is the calling of the true King to destroy and eliminate thou, Adagium. As both King of Kings and Adagium are not allowed to coexist in the same life."_

Ardyn's eyes widened in horror and in anger as Bahamut spurred out his words. Noctis gritted his teeth as this was utter bullshit. The Prince hissed at the calling "Did it _ever_ occur to you damned Gods that I will _NOT_ bring harm to this man?! Nothing but this stupid prophecy I learned from both Ignis and Luna only seems to interest you! How the hell will the world look if I do this calling?"

Bahamut had their entire scenery changed to a darkened world. Him being on his knees, his clothes ripped as if he was in a fight and features bloodied... The World of Eos engulfed in darkness. Daemons roaming the world without a care in the world. The Crown City of Insomnia was in ruins. 

Noctis hated this vision. 

He had to be the King of Kings and vanquish the darkness only by murdering Ardyn?! Why?!

He felt something or _someone_ 's body being slumped onto his thighs. Facing up. Looking down, Noctis saw Ardyn all injured. Worse than how he found him in Angelgard. Noctis quickly shook his shoulders trying to waken him "Damn it! Ardyn! Wake up!" 

This was a nightmare for the Prince. He swore to protect Ardyn and have a new future for him. The Prince noticed an enormous shadow hover over him, glancing up to see Bahamut's godlike figure. Hugging Ardyn's body close, Noctis clinged onto the Adagium as he had tears of frustration fall down his cheeks "This is your ideal crap of a joke?!"

Bahamut watched Noctis " _Thou resist thy calling, know thou's aid of the Gods shall be limited and none shall lend the King of Kings a hand if all goes out of hand._ " 

Resisting fate... The Astrals would turn their back on the line of Lucis and give their aid on limited times. Noctis didn't care for that. He made a promise and he _will_ keep it. "To hell with you! I made a promise and I am damned well I am to keep it! Have your Astral buddies hate me. Us. But I will protect Ardyn from you and this damned future!" 

The Draconian hated the fact that Noctis denied his own fate. But if he's bound to be with Ardyn, it'll be on Noct's shoulders to handle this situation if all goes to hell. " _Very well, Cursed King. Thou fate is resisted. Know if thou fail, all Hell would break loose._ " Bahamut said, summoning a bright light. Disappearing from their sights.

==========

Jumping out into consciousness, Noctis sat up immediately, panting and sweating. Having to look towards the clock on the desk, it was still the middle of the night. Noctis faced Ardyn and quickly shook his shoulder "Ardyn. Ardyn, wake up!" The Adagium woke up from his slumber and saw Noctis "Noctis... Something the matter?"

The Prince climbed over Ardyn, straddling the confused man from his waist down "Uh..." 

Noctis leaned down and hugged his chancellor. The boy gritted his teeth as he hadn't let go of him "This fate... I hate it... I'm resisting it. Let the damned Astrals hate me. But having you safe with a second chance is what I promised to give you." Ardyn blinked as he figured what Noct meant "Did... the Draconian also informed you of this fate? You're to destroy the darkness by eliminating me?" Noctis furrowed his brows and nodded slowly "And I won't. I don't care what that Astral has to say. I don't care for this. I don't care for this anymore."

Pulling himself up, Noctis pulled Ardyn along "What I said was clear. I don't want to harm you. I don't want to see you suffer. I figured you'd suffered for Gods know how long. I can’t stand it anymore.”

Noctis cupped Ardyn’s cheeks as he sighed a bit “did... you also see that same vision as I did?” Ardyn frowned as he nodded slowly “of this city in Ruins and the world in Darkness? Yes.”

The prince shook his head and hugged Ardyn “to hell with it. You’re my responsibility now and you know damn well that I’m by your side.”

==========

With their vows, Ardyn and Noctis stepped out of their shared bedrooms the next day. Noct wearing his princely attire while Ardyn was half dressed, missing the clothes the Empire stole from him the previous day.

Taking a seat in the dining hall, awaiting for The King and the others. Noctis took out a gauge from his armiger, doing Ardyn the favor of wrapping it around both his scarred hands “we should discuss this with Luna and the others... she may be our last Oracle, but I want her to know I’m rightfully resisting this fate with you.. not sure how that’s going to work with the Gods no longer with us...”

If Bahamut’s words were to be true—then there would be nothing to protect them if all hell breaks loose. Sure, they’d still have the Crystal, but they’ll only be limited to it...

Keeping his focus on Noct’s actions, Ardyn frowned in thought “he... wasn’t specific on which Gods will limit themselves to helping you...” the Six would be turning their backs on them... well five—

This made Ardyn’s mind snap as he looked as if he spaced out as he suddenly realized something

“He did say the Gods... they won’t help us, remember?”

“What about the Infernian...?” Ardyn finally spoke.

Noctis blinked and tilted his head “he’d.. turn his back on us too..” only to have a small grimacing grin on his chancellor’s features, which concerned Noctis “he will not so long as he’s under _my_ control.” Then remembered, awakening the Infernian back when they were in Niflheim “I bestowed the Starscourge upon Ifrit. I get to summon him easily. If it's true, then I can have the Infernian on our side and not have him turn his back on us..."

Surprisingly seeing Ardyn as a giddy child, Noctis chuckled and patted his head "Yeah, you're right."

About an hour later, Lunafreya appeared with Nyx and Regis. Them three rose a brow and saw Ardyn and Noctis chatting and laughing softly among themselves. "What is it?" Regis finally asked as he took his seat upon his usual spot.

The prince nodded as he took a deep breath "I don't know how it'll be possible. But This fate of mines... Killing Ardyn... I'm denying it. That goddamn Astral can't choose how I live or die. Neither can't for Ardyn." Lunafreya frowned to the prince "Noctis? How could you deny it if you were chosen at the age of 5?" Noctis shook his head and looked at the Oracle "Yeah, but have you ever _wondered_ if I wanted to accept this fate? Did I get a say on this? Did Ardyn get a say on this when he was imprisoned? I figured that damned Astral wants nothing but our destruction, Luna... Has that ever occurred to you?" That rhetoric question made Luna freeze for a moment. Looking at her prince with a questionable gaze "No.. It didn't occur to me, Noctis."

The prince smiled at Luna as he nodded "I'm denying my fate. I'm not murdering this guy _just_ for those Gods amusement. Yeah yeah, the Crystal chose me as it's vessel, whatever. But this is my life and I choose how I want things to go out. And," taking hold of Ardyn's hand in front of them, Noctis nodded "I'm making my own life with _my_ chancellor."


	12. Galdin Quay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather fluff and these two are _quite_ a thing together :')

A week went by and Noctis purchased Ardyn a brand new wardrobe of clothes and the same outfits that was stolen from Niflheim. Wearing it, Ardyn, no doubt, looked as a vagabond and to say the very least, Ardyn now didn't care of what the public had to say of his appearance. Only news that broke out was that he was now Noct's chancellor and the civilians accepted this news. Noctis continued to work up on his confidence and continuously helped Ardyn with his mental state as a breakdown happened every once in a while. But thankfully, it wasn't bad as the first few weeks.

Now, this time, Noctis wanted to take a little time off from the Crown City of Insomnia and asked Lunafreya and Nyx if they wanted to join them. The couple merely nodded and took off with the Prince and Adagium. 

With Lunafreya riding the passenger seat and Nyx driving, while Noct and Ardyn were in the back of the Regalia, they were all heading out of town.

"You gave me something to think about, Noctis" Luna finally began as she glanced out the window, lightly fiddling with her diamond engagement ring. The prince blinked and looked at his friend "Yeah? What is it?" Noctis asked.

"You denying your fate. I know this was sudden for you but this made me think for a while." Noctis frowned to her words and leaned back on his seat "I just... didn't want to carry this burden on my shoulders on something I didn't want to do. You know that I want to make Insomnia and Lucis a better place for all of us to live in. Not make enemies. Have everyone live in peace. And there was one thing that Ardyn told me that made me come to my decision about this." 

Listening to their conversation, Ardyn, looking out the window, blocking out the sunlight with his fedora, bit down upon his thumb nail as he heard that he was the main culprit behind this. Nyx, kept his eyes on the road and eyed the boy from the overview mirror "Your highness?" Noctis glanced at the chancellor "He told me that there were people Luna and I looked like... Apparently they were close to him. I look like his younger brother while Luna looks like," Ardyn interrupted "Don't." they all fell silent to his sudden words "Don't say it, Noctis.."

Luna and Nyx blinked and looked at each other for a moment. 

They have to find out eventually... Right?

"Right..." Noctis sighed out and they continued on their trip.

==========

About 2 hours gone by, and they all reached the entrance to Galdin Quay. Parking the Regalia, Luna smiled softly as she placed on her sunhat and applied some sunblock lotion on her skin as all three men exited the car. 

Nyx and Noctis were at the trunk, getting their belonging and thought to themselves on how to enjoy their stay here

At the same time, Ardyn stood by the end of the parking lot, looking out towards the sea and Mother of Pearl. To the corner of his eye, he could easily make out the distant island of Angelgard. Lunafreya approached Ardyn as she smiled softly to him "This place is lovely, isn't it?" The chancellor slowly nodded as he bit the bottom of his lip a bit "Yes it is..."

Looking at the Adagium, Luna couldn't feel but think that there's something bugging Ardyn "I've been wanting to tell you something, Chancellor. Would that be okay?" Luna asked. Ardyn merely nodded his head a bit as he took a deep breath "Yes?"

"When Noctis gained his calling from the Gods via the Crystal. His fate was to restore the Light back to our world and ascend to the throne after he was to kill a monster out in Angelgard. We are completely honest with you that none of us knew that the monster was you. We thought it was something else. When Noctis went out accompanied by Ignis, his advisor, his father, King Regis and I along with my fiance awaited for Noct's arrival with the news. Shortly after Noctis left, I rechecked the Crystal and a gentle soul called out to me, and she asked for something of us to grant her.."

Ardyn frowned to Luna's words and he glanced at her "Who? And what did she asked for?"

"If I remember correctly, she informed me her name was _Aera Mirus Fleuret_ and she..." Ardyn tensed up to the name 'Aera...' he thought to himself, "She regretted everything that happened to you. Your imprisonment. Your suffering. She told me the truth of what happened all those years ago, she informed me that your brother... wasn't the true Founder King. Turns out you were." Luna spoke truthfully.

Ardyn's eyes widened to the truth coming from Lunafreya by Aera, this shocked him "Somnus... Wasn't the true king, then..?" Lunafreya frowned and shook her head "No. As Aera stated, she knew of your brother's jealousy and envious behavior. Regrettably, she couldn't do anything to stop him for what he did to you... But now since everything happened, there's nothing that could change that."

Shortly, both Nyx and Noctis joined them both and Noctis rose a brow "What's going on?"

Luna explained everything to them both and in reality, they both couldn't do anything to prevent what happened. What happened happened. 

==========

Ideally, Noctis wants to spend a week out in Galdin with Ardyn and he brough Nyx and Luna along to enjoy their engagement together. They all found this to be an interesting idea and they agreed to his plan. With Noctis purchasing rooms for two guests, and with the help of King Regis, they were all set to enjoy themselves out of Insomnia.

Their first evening being out together, not being ambushed by the Empire. Ardyn and Noctis actually wanted to enjoy time together. With Luna and Nyx enjoying themselves out at the beach, Noctis and Ardyn went for the outskirts beach part, where the rocks were and sat on the cool sand as the sun was setting. No doubt Ardyn had to do his utmost best to properly protect himself from the sun until the moon rose. 

Taking in the sea breeze, Noctis lied down on the sand and looked up at the orangey colored sky "This is really my first time relaxing, Ardyn." The prince poked Ardyn's side, making him jump a bit "Noctis.." Huffing out a slight chuckle. Noctis frowned and shook his head "You don't always have to call me by my full name every time. Why not call me 'Noct' for a change? You earned the right to do so." The Lucian prince smiled to the Adagium.

Blinking in rather a bit of shock, Ardyn tilted his head a bit "I don't wish to disrespect your name by calling you by your shorter name." Noctis glared at him a bit "You're not. Trust me, you're good."

At nightfall, the moon with high and Ardyn kept his gaze out to the lightened Mother of Pearl while Noctis went ahead and purchased dinner for him and the Adagium. Ardyn was hugging his knees close as he sighed out to himself. Peering his head up, he smiled softly when he saw Noctis approach him "Hey. I'm back. Didn't wait long for me, did you?" Noctis teased a bit, smiling at his chancellor. Ardyn smiled softly to his words and let himself go "Waited long enough." then followed Noctis to a boulder.

Settling down, Noctis sat besides Ardyn as the prince handed him a container with a sea's bounty risotto "I got you this, I wasn't too sure if it suited your taste." while he got himself a white fish with tomato sauce "Ignis would flip if he saw me eating this" Ardyn rose a brow as he held his plate and a plastic spork "for the fish?" Noctis held his own spork as well "For tomatoes. He knows how much I hate vegetables, so this is something that would make him flip." Laughing to his own little childish behavior. They both began to eat.

Upon finishing their food, Noctis placed their empty containers in the plastic bag and brought it to a waste basket. Noctis rejoined Ardyn upon the boulder and ruffled his hair as he sat besides him "Now that we ate well, I think we should call it a day and hang out here while Luna and Nyx rests in their room. Does that sound reasonable, Ardyn?" Ardyn merely nodded his head.

==========

The next day, there was a knock on their caravan door. Ardyn, who had trouble sleeping, opened his eyes from his fake slumber, getting up from the couch and stepped towards the door. Hissing at the sunlight as it hit him hard as he opened the door. Shielding his eyes, he noticed Nyx standing outside "Morning, Chancellor Izunia." Ardyn rubbed his eyes, giving the glaive the impression he probably woke him up "Sorry to wake you from your slumber."

"Fear not... Just 'woke' up." Then stepped outside after glancing at Noct for a moment. His sleepy prince buried beneath a blanket, snoring.. 

Then stepped out of the caravan "How might I help you?"

Back to Noctis; The prince was still asleep as the sun rose, the prince was continuously snoring softly as the daylight disrupted his sleep. Groaning, Noct yawned and pushed himself up from the caravan couch and stretched four his stiff muscles “should’ve slept in an actual bed...” looking around for his chancellor, he frowned not having to see the older male around “maybe he is waiting outside.”

Getting up and refreshing himself, Noctis scratched the back of his head and peered out the window as he was brushing his teeth. Looking out the window behind a closed blinds, he squinted his eyes a bit to see Ardyn and Nyx fighting each other. The prince couldn't properly comprehend what was happening, he finished up refreshing himself and stepped outside. 

"Not bad." Ardyn spoke out as Nyx landed a blow upon the adagium. Both of them not getting tired of their morning sparring.

Noctis blinked and crossed his arms, amused to see these two train "Couldn't you wake me up to join you both?" He teased as he met up with them. Nyx huffed out a light chuckle while he placed his kukris away. Rubbing his wrist as he smiled to the prince "Apologies, Prince Noctis." Ardyn smiled softly as he placed his rakshasa blade away to his armiger "We didn't wish to awake you from your slumber." 

"Excuses." Noctis smiled as he nudged his chancellor's arm..

==========

Parting ways with Nyx, both Ardyn and Noctis bought breakfast and ate at their spot from the previous day. Although, Ardyn didn't feel the need to eat anything since the Starscouge kept him alive for two millennia, he doesn't find food nor water necessary. He won't even _dare_ count sleep as something important as his nightmares are burned into his thoughts. But keeping Noctis around, made his nightmares ease for a while. 

Eating his breakfast sandwich, Noctis enjoyed his view with the older male "Quite a day, huh?"

Ardyn merely nodded as he ate his as well, only finding no taste into the food itself "Yes.." Keeping this awkward silence, Noctis began "I've been thinking... About our fates." Ardyn stopped eating and listened "I know... That I would have to... well _had_ to kill you. But I had something in mind.." Ardyn rose a brow as he looked at the Lucian prince "Yes?"

Noctis rose his breakfast sandwich to cover his flustered face as he muttered "I want you to rule with me..." 

Not understanding his words properly, Ardyn blinked "I am your chancellor for that.." Noctis felt his stomach turn as he grew nervous for his next words "No... I mean... You and me... ruling together. Just..." 

Again, Ardyn was growing confused.

Trying to find his words, the prince held Ardyn's covered hands "I... don't want you to think of me different... I know you had your past lover and life... but..."

Furrowing his brows, Ardyn kinda got the idea, but Noctis couldn't hold it in for long "I... like you, Ardyn Izunia. Not just as some friend or a ruling partner. I really _do_ like you. I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I know how bad your mental state. No matter what, I am and I will free you from your never ending curse. Can we start off as... boyfriends?"

Shocking Ardyn. Surprisingly didn't react terribly. He hadn't had his love life in forever. Since Aera's death. Since she died in his arms two millennia ago. He lost his life and his world as his envious brother stole everything from him. 

Noctis admitting he had actually loved him truly shocked the man. Even his hallucination with Aera, she informed him that she wants him and Noctis should strive for a bright future...

Is this what she truly meant?

Him moving on and have Noctis in his life and be happy once more?

Seeing that his chancellor hadn't answered his sudden question, Noctis felt embarrassed as he glanced away "I had to ask... if you don't, then I won't argue with you..."

Getting up, Noctis turned to walk away, only to have his arm lashed on by Ardyn "I didn't say anything..." The prince swallowed some air and listened on to Ardyn "You know everything that went with Aera and I two millennia ago... Her death. My imprisonment... I had a thought of her days ago that she would want me to move on and live on with you. I have his fear that; you'd be taken away from me... I don't want that. I don't want to be alone anymore, Noctis."

Shocked;

Noctis approached Ardyn and gave him a tight hug “I promise I won’t leave you. I know you’ve been through hell, but I can assure you, I’m by your side and I will never leave you, Ardyn.” Noctis said, having to cup his chancellor’s cheek with his hands and smiled at him “I take it that it’s a yes?” The boy teased, having to lightly pinch the other’s nose.

Ardyn slowly nodded his head as he agreed to be Noct’s boyfriend “only if you get to be patient with me, Noct.”

“Yeah.” Noctis smiles as he kissed Ardyn’s cheek and hugged his boyfriend.


	13. First night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! Was caught up doing other projects and I finally got the chance to finally work on this fic once more :')

Nightfall in Galdin Quay couldn't have been more beautiful. Especially now since Ardyn and Noctis are now each other's boyfriends. They both would have to take everything smoothly and not rush everything.

Tonight, Noctis wanted to treat Ardyn out and try and please his beloved chancellor.

Purchasing a two tropical drinks at the Mother of Pearl, they both took a seat at the pier. Ardyn had his boots off as he placed it besides himself and had both his ankles dipped into the cold water below him. Noctis handed a drink to the older male, sitting beside Ardyn, taking off his own boots and dipped his feet into the water as well. Ardyn briefly examined the drink and rose a brow "Rather cold... Is this what other mortals enjoy to drink during this humid weather?" With a nod from the prince, he took a sip of it through a straw. Much to his surprise, Ardyn could make out a coconut pineapple flavor along with a hint of _something_ to make his drink a bit stiff. Frowning to the taste, Noctis chuckled a bit as drank his own drink as well "A little strong huh? Well, it has a little bit of coconut rum." 

"Tastes rather good." Ardyn smiled and placed his drink down.

Zoning out, Ardyn continued to drink his drink and Noctis blinked "You won't get drunk, will you?" The prince wondered, taking his own time. The former healer rose a brow as he huffed out a chuckle "I'm afraid not."

Finishing up both their drinks, they placed their empty cups besides themselves and stared out towards the open ocean. Ardyn only frowned as he saw Angelgard at a distance. All the torment and fears of being alone was still melting away as he was now with Noctis. The remote island scares him deeply.

Noctis eyed his chancellor from the corner of his eye and grabbed hold of his hand, no doubt that Ardyn was trembling a bit in the sight of the island that left a massive scar on his physically _and_ psychologically... "You're safe with me, Ardyn." Ardyn glanced down to his hand as he held Noct's as well "I know I am... I just feel this is unreal of this actually happening." 

Noctis smiled softly as he squeezed his hand "Well, believe it. Everything changed and you, of all, people should know that times changed and you deserve a second chance." 

Seeing that it was growing rather dark out, Noctis bit his bottom lip as he wanted to enjoy the night with his chancellor. Getting up, Noctis snapped his fingers to an idea "I got it. Come on, let's go to the beach." Ardyn rose a brow as he looked up to his prince "At this hour?" Noctis pouted as he crossed his arms "Unless you want to stare out all night at the ocean all night. Come on, it's just us together."

With a deep breath, Ardyn got up from his spot and left with Noctis.

==========

Arriving at the beach, Noctis wore swim shorts and had his top off, exposing his bare body. Ardyn wore shorts as well and a short sleeved shirt on, exposing a scar both of arms, but didn't dare expose his hands. Leaving his black fingerless gloves.

Noctis held Ardyn's hand and they both walked into the cool water, with the waves splashing against their bodies, and water rising to their knees. Ardyn couldn't help but smile at this moment. Having to enjoy his time with Noctis. All the care in the world just vanished from his mind. Not even thinking about the Starscourge bothered him. To knock him out of his thoughts, Noctis smirked and splashed his chancellor with water "Wah?!" Ardyn jumped in place, falling back into the water.

Noctis laughed softly as Ardyn quickly pulled himself up from the water and spat out water "Noctis!?" Surprisingly, Ardyn wasn't upset, he was shocked "How dare you.." Taking his quick revenge, splashing water towards the prince as well. Immediately spitting out water as water entered Noct's mouth, the saltiness made his tastes horrid "Goddammit, Ardyn!"

Having to watch both men enjoy their time, from the hotel room, Lunafreya couldn't help but chuckle at her sight "Both of them seem to have a delighted time together." Nyx appeared behind her and hugged his fiancee "Think they'll confess to each other? They do seem to have some chemistry together."

“I’m not too sure how Noctis would react—but yes, I would agree, my love. Ardyn and Noctis. I see that they have a future together.” Then turned around to her fiancé, stepping forth to Nyx, sitting on his lap “let’s have a _night_ , my love~”

Back to the men;

Both of them were soaking wet from having to splash one another. Ardyn found it unnecessary but didn’t mind while Noctis shivered a bit. The Lucian prince walked over to his Adagium, snuggling into his arms “this was rather, the most fun I’ve had in a while. Won’t you agree, Ardyn?”

Ardyn, mindlessly, wrapping his arms around his prince’s lower back, buried his face into the boy’s hair and kissed him softly along with inhaling his scent. Avoiding his question, he hadn’t known what it was like to have fun. His imprisonment had him with other thoughts. Even being away from there left a mark on him, it would take a while for him to know what ‘fun’ is.

Fun... what is that?

Playing a simple board game was all he did two millennia ago with that _cursed_ ‘brother’ of his. 

What is fun?

With the sound of the ocean and a few seagulls here and there. Noctis glanced at his chancellor, cupping his cheeks and looked straight into his amber eyes with gentleness “can’t answer a simple question?”

Ardyn lost himself in Noct’s lovely blue eyes. Ardyn literally hates the fact that he could see _him_ but he knew full well it wasn’t him. 

No.

It’s not Somnus.

This is Noctis.

‘ _I can’t wait for this boy to bring you down and humiliate you, brother. Or better yet, if you’re his claimed ‘boyfriend’...you’ll fail protecting him as you did to Aera._ ’

Of course Somnus’s rotten voice had to taunt him. Gods; this is torture. But... he can’t believe this... can he?

“You’re having ‘thoughts’, aren’t you? Voices?” Snapping the older man out of his mind, Ardyn bit down on his bottom lip as he averted his gaze from his prince “I know... your face is showing it. But you’re stronger now than when we first released you.”

Furrowing his brows, the former healer looked at Noct “I apologize for that.." Shaking his head, the prince frowned a bit "You're not apologizing for that at all. You suffered for a long time.. And I've been _watching over you, every step of the way_ and you're beyond of what I expected." the former healer could've sworn he heard that phrase somewhere... Noctis repeated the exact words Aera once told him.

"Exact words of Aera..." Ardyn muttered, only to have Noctis smile a bit. 

==========

Arriving back to their shared hotel room, Noctis flopped down on bed and inhaled the fresh scent of clean blankets. Ardyn sat down on the bed and watched Noctis roll in bed "I could crash right here, but I have to shower first." Ardyn, raising his brow, looked at the prince and merely nodded "Should hurry then, plus you haven't ate yet, as that drink didn't count, Noct.."

Noctis huffed as he rolled his eyes "yeah yeah, I know. I'll order us something." "That same dish you provided me yesterday should do." 

Noctis turned his back to Ardyn as he stripped off from his soaked shirt and got a towel. Watching, the chancellor frowned as he saw a faded scar on Noct's back. Did the Niffs do that? That scar looks rather old... Or was attacked by a daemon... He wanted to reach his hand out but kept himself reserved "does that hurt?" He suddenly asked, confusing Noctis for a moment "No... What?" Realizing what he meant, Noct sighed as he turned around to face his lover "It doesn't bother me one bit... At times, I would get horrid nightmares of the marilith that attacked me, but I try too hard to not think about it." Sitting still as a curious child, Ardyn frowned as he bowed his head a bit, as if apologizing for the daemon's horrid actions "I'm sorry you had been attacked but I'm glad you're safe due to your friends and father protecting you.." 

"And _You_ too." Noctis interrupted then sat besides Ardyn "I'd be having those nightmares but lately, I've been having regular sleep and by the looks of it, it's like these nightmare never happens. If I were to play the guessing game, the same goes for your mental breakdowns. I haven't seen you breakdown in a while, and you're more calmer being with me."

After Noct's shower, them both eating, they both decided to call it a night. 

It was only 2 AM as they both turned off the lights. 

Noctis was slowly falling asleep while Ardyn remained awake, as voices and daemonic scratches echoed away into his sanity. Staying awake was all he could do as the Starscourge refused to allow the older man to catch some sleep. Worse, with Angelgard being a boat ride away. 

Turning to his side, he gently caressed the boy's cheeks and saw Noct sleep peacefully... Or so he thought "Can't sleep?" Noct asked as he remained with his eyes closed "The daemons are keeping me awake..." Noctis frowned to his words and snuggled close to the man "I wonder..." Trying to make small talk, holding Noctis close. If he could remember back, when he had complete privacy, this was how protectively he held Aera in his arms as she rested in a nap and as she died...

"What are your plans for ruling Lucis?"

Yawning, wrapping his arms around the man "Don't know yet... I will have Ignis be my advisor... Nyx as my head glaive and Luna my Oracle..." sleepily looking up at the Adagium "You as my chancellor. I know that with everyone's help, I would rule without a problem..."

' _you're but a boy... Not ready to rule..._ ' Ardyn thought to himself.

Having to be caught off guard as Noctis kissed his chancellor upon his bottom lip softly, then buried his face into his neck "I'll think about it some day..." finally falling asleep.


	14. Outside Insomnia

Arriving back to Insomnia after a week of being out to Galdin Quay, Ignis and King Regis were the ones to welcome the group back as they stood on the steps of the Citadel. Ignis opened the door to Noct's door and everyone else exited the Regalia "Thank heavens you all returned safely. How was your trip, my son?"

Noctis eyed his chancellor as he didn't want to speak of their news just yet, he simply shrugged and stood close to Ardyn "Alright... Got fishing done and did some swimming with Ardyn too." Eyeing Noctis from the corner of his eyes, Ardyn wanted to call him out for his lies but now wouldn't be the time "Yes... Seems his highness caught the biggest _fish_ one could ever so imagine. I'm afraid his line broke and said fish escaped from his grasp." Ardyn filled in to this nonsense.

Nyx and Luna smiled to the duo and Nyx couldn't help but tease the prince "So much for you being the 'King of Fishing'..." Noctis gritted his teeth and blushed rather darkly "I didn't ask for your input!" 

All laughed as Noctis leaned on Ardyn's side "How was everything while we were gone?"

King Regis nodded as he began "Well... Could say we had a interaction with the emperor of NIflheim and High Commander. They arrived shortly after you left for your trip." Ardyn grew tense "Were.... they seeking something?" Remembering the kidnapping and torture they put him through. Regis saw the ancient man tense up and shook his head "No. Only speaking terms about the ongoing war between Lucis and Niflheim." Frowning, Ardyn wondered why a war? Was he the reason for it? Noctis gritted his teeth and crossed his arms "These bastards would kidnap Ardyn and me, torture him and yet, they continue on with this damned war" "Because of me... Isn't it?" Ardyn interrupted.

Why is Ardyn suddenly shying down? He was fine all week long at Galdin Quay "Ardyn?" Noctis frowned as he looked at his chancellor

"This was long established, chancellor. You're part of us now. We know who you are, we won't push you away." Ignis spoke as he crossed his arms in a secured manner.

' _yet._ ' spoke his menacing brother. Only facial reaction Ardyn gave was that he furrowed his brows as his brother's voice invaded his thought. They all noticed but took the chance and not ask him...

After settling down, Lunafreya and Nyx approached Ardyn and Noctis and they began to converse for a moment in private. They were interrupted as a lady appeared behind them. Luna glanced over to her and smiled softly "Gentiana."

Blinking; Noctis turned around and saw the messenger smile upon him, the Oracle and Nyx. Not so much the Adagium as he post a threat against the Gods. Then again, she was there when Lunafreya received the words from Aera months ago about her begging to free him from prison and be granted a second chance. The messenger smiled softly as she held her hand over lower body "The Oracle and the King of Kings. Word has spoken as the Draconian wishes to continue on with the prophecy and collect the Six, but with one of them missing. The prophecy has been put a halt for a moment."

Hearing such news, Noctis smirked in satisfaction and crossed his arms "It's my future and I'll do what I want with it." Then she looked at Ardyn "With the Adagium, you set a new future for him?" Noctis nodded and took a deep breath "Yes. It was my decision after bringing him home. I saw him have his mental breakdowns and his darkness is preventing him from living. But with my help, I'll strive him for a better future. He'll rule and live with me as my loyal chancellor and my _partner_."

Both women smiled at the prince, then Lunafreya glanced at the messenger "Now, to what do we owe the honor of your visit, Gentiana?"

The lady smiled softly, holding her hands out to her sides, showing two pups step from behind her. A white one and a black one. Luna and Noctis got onto their knees and had a grin on their faces "Pryna and Umbra!" They both said in unison. Nyx crossed his arms as he nodded his head back while Ardyn frowned a bit "Noctis?" The prince glanced at his chancellor "right..." then stood up "This is Pryna and Umbra. These two are part of our childhood and... you can say, they're messengers of the Gods" The messenger smiled at the Adagium then nodded "No need to be afraid. They're gentle with Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis." Blinking, Ardyn stepped forth towards his prince, knelt down besides him and Umbra wagged his tail, sniffing the older male, picking up a strong daemonic scent coming from the older man. Umbra let out a slight growl and headbutting Ardyn's knee a bit.

Gentiana smiled softly and shook her head softly "Shows that he likes you," then glanced at Noctis and Luna "May you two take care of them and may you all seek your peace."

“Thanks, Gentiana.” Noctis said, having to pet Umbra and stood up straight with Ardyn.

==========

Heading out to Keycatrich Trench a few days later to find a royal arm and just for the sake of exploring,

Both Ardyn and Noctis first ventured out to Hammerhead to gather more information on where they would have to step foot in. Without a doubt, Noctis left alone with Ardyn and brought along Umbra to keep them company.

While driving the regalia, Noctis kept his silence as he thought back on his little conversation with Ignis and Nyx

' _Your Highness... you haven't explored that part of the world, furthest place we went out to was Hammerhead just because we had to venture out to Galdin Quay... You can't possibly head on out to a place you don't know.._ ' Nyx began in the flashback.

' _Sure I can. And I will. As I'm bringing Ardyn with me._ '

Ignis furrowed his brows, having to cross his arms in disappointment, only to give out a sigh ' _Then allow Nyx and I to join you both then. You might not know how to get there nor will you know if there would be daemons roaming in the dungeon there.'_ Thankfully, Ardyn's wasn't there to listen to their conversation, more or less, he was with Lunafreya and King Regis, trying to learn more of the modern world.

The prince gritted his teeth and gave out a long sigh ' _You're making it sound like I won't hold out on my own.'_

_'Not like that, highness-'_

Noctis shrugged his shoulders and nodded to himself ' _Just trust me for once... I'm taking Ardyn with me and Umbra as well. I'll stop at Hammerhead and try to gather information there. It won't hurt, right?'_

"Noctis!" Ardyn shouted as the Adagium shook his shoulder to snap him out of his mind. Only to have them go off road.

Noctis immediately swerved the wheel back and had to get back on the road "damn it... Sorry."

Ardyn huffed a bit and crossed his arms "You ought to be careful, you could've have killed us both." Rather than his tone being nervous and shy... It was more firm and rather.... different? Like he was annoyed. Slick. 

The boy frowned and sighed "Be happy I didn't kill us."

Is Ardyn becoming sarcastic? Since when? He got promoted to chancellor and he was nervous as hell. Only has his PTSD to worry about.

Noctis was damned sure his mind was being fiddled but he won't give in to his thoughts yet...

Upon driving up to Hammerhead a few hours later, they finally pulled up to the gas pump and Noctis and Ardyn, along with Umbra, got out of the regalia for a breather "And it just got more hot..." then glanced at his chancellor "Hey... Want to go buy some potions and something to drink? Here... I'll give you some money." Noctis suggested, having to pull out his wallet, giving Ardyn 500 gil "I'll ask around for more information to where we have to go." Ardyn merely smiled at his prince and kissed his forehead as a little tease "If I must... I'll return shortly."

Once leaving from each other, Noctis decided to step forth to Takka's Pit Stop. Upon entering, he saw an elderly man talking with the head cook. The prince took a seat besides them only to have the older man talk "Well. If it ain't Prince Noctis" Noctis gave out a smile and waved at them "Hi."

The old man chuckled as he nodded "Reggie kicked out you of home, did he?" the old man, Cid, asked as he looked at the young prince "No. Just out and about with my chancellor and our dog. Speaking of which, do you guys know where I can find this 'Keycatrich Trench'?" 

Cid rose a brow as he looked at the boy "What are y'all planning to find out there?"

"I heard there was a royal arm out there and I want to bring my chancellor along with our dog to retrieve it." Cid rose a brow to his wordings "'chancellor', hmm?" With Noctis nodding his head, Cid continued "Well, congrats to the boy having found his new chancellor. You brought him along, yes? Where is he?"

"Next door, buying some potions."

"Well then. Last time any imp ventured out towards the Trench had only encountered daemons. But if you must" Cid explained to Noctis where he had to go and ended with "Tell that chancellor of yer's, he's done well into working for you, prince." Noctis smiled at his elder then waved his hand "Thanks. See ya."

==========

Arriving at Leide a few hours later, it didn't help the fact that it was the middle of the night, Noctis could've sworn he encountered a couple daemons along the way, but didn't stop as they didn't pose a threat towards them. Noctis wondered why the daemons would avoid them, but decided to not think much about it as he heard Ardyn chuckle to the idea "Such adorable creatures, aren't they?" 

' _They're daemons.... How could he find them adora... right..._ '

Entering the Trench, Ardyn stood outside for a mere moment as he didn't want to enter the darken cave. The darkness made him freeze in place "Noctis... You're not going to make me go in there..." 

Holding out his flashlight, Noctis frowned and stepped towards his chancellor "I won't force you. But you're going to be with me. I'll guide us with this light." taking hold of his hand tightly "You'll be fine. I promise."

Somehow, that convinced Ardyn to join him to go into the cave with him. Umbra sniffling along their trails, Noctis kept his hand tightly on Ardyn's to keep him calm. 

Finding a generator along the way, Noctis turned it on only to see lights above them turn on, illuminating a clear path along their way "There we go. We should be good now. Stay close to me, alright?" Ardyn frowned to his surroundings. This oddly felt strange. A cave. _THAT_ place didn't even feel the same way... Ardyn kept his guards up and tried to avoid his darken thoughts "Now to find this royal arm.." Ardyn muttered as he walked close with the prince.

An hour into the dungeon,

Noctis glanced into the empty rooms as he heard leaks and water drip. The prince sighed as he felt the creeps run up his spine. He felt super uneasy "I don't like this..." Only to run into a dead end. Noctis sighed as he shook his head "Well... No way through as this gated door is locked..." then remembered seeing a switch a while back. Hoping to leave Ardyn alone with Umbra, Noctis looked at his boyfriend "Wait here, I saw a lever in that room we just passed." Ardyn rose a brow and nodded, allowing Noctis to part ways with him for a moment. Leaving Umbra alone with the Adagium.

Thank Gods the lights were on to leave their path illuminated. Glancing over his shoulders, Ardyn looked through the gated door and saw nothing but a long corridor. Sighing to himself, he knelt down to Umbra and patted the dog's head "Such trouble his highness has to go through... Oh well, I trust he'd be back soon..."

More leaks dripping from the cracked ceiling. Ardyn grew irritated that the drips were becoming more frequent "that's annoying..." Umbra barked as he picked up a off scent going towards Noct's direction. The dog barked once again and Ardyn sighed "I feel it too... Perhaps a daemon? I won't be surprised. He's going to be fine."

Ardyn smiled a bit as he reached his hand out to pet Umbra, only to freeze in place as all the lights shut off. 

The power generator went off.

Noctis turned it on when they got there but it turned off?! 

Umbra sniffed the air for the Adagium’s hand and head butted his hand. Ardyn’s vision was completely dark as he couldn’t see around his surroundings, if anything, the only trait he would pick up is sound and perhaps a feel of his surroundings... Thanks to his two millennia imprisonment.

And possibly the ability to _see_ into the darkness. Awfully similar to a daemon. As if he also acquired night vision as well, but his visibility was poor for the moment.

His breathing hitched as the older man tried his best to calm down as he stood alone without Noctis. 

Doubling over, Ardyn ran both his hands through his hair as he tried calming down—

“Noctis.... Noctis.... please come back....” he slowly muttered to himself. He was completely alone.

Fearing that he was abandoned.

‘ _Noctis O’ Noctis. Stay away._ ’ _his_ voice invaded his mind once again. A poisonous thorn burning away what was left of his insanity. 

Glancing up for once, hoping to see Umbra with him, but his mind twisted his surroundings to make it look as if he was being corned and met with his cursed brother, _Somnus_.

Letting out a scream of horror.

With Noctis—

Before the lights went out, the boy looked around the room they passed as he could’ve sworn he saw a antique key.

Going by what seems to be the showers, Noctis ran ahead to grab a small key “now to grab it and return back to Ardyn—“

Only to run against the concrete wall as power went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came wicked late. I've been busy as of late and trying to keep up with this fic is freakin busy x.x  
> Sorry for the wait! ;-;
> 
> Alas! A long one!


	15. Illusions

Noctis ran back towards Ardyn, ignoring the key in the room he was in. The Lucian prince ran ahead as he kept his flashlight in place as he ran down the dark corridor "Ardyn!" Noctis shouted out. Only thing he could get for a response is Umbra barking out to Noctis to give him a sense as to where to find them. 

How the hell would Ardyn be screaming now? What happened? Did a daemon encounter him? Is he having a panic attack? Is he okay? A lot of questions invaded Noct's mind as he continued to run down the path. Once again, he heard Umbra's barks coming closer and closer. He must be near them. After a minute, Noctis finally reunited with Ardyn and Umbra. Shining his light towards where he last saw Ardyn and where they both stopped at; Noctis slid onto his knees, scrapping his knees in the process and pulled Ardyn into a tight hug "I'm here. I'm here." Noctis felt Ardyn tremble in fear as the Adagium tightly hugged the boy and sobbed into his arms,

"Noctis..." Ardyn quietly muttered. 

The prince frowned as he kept his silence as he took a deep breath. He wanted to go ahead and continue on looking for the Royal Arm, but figured he couldn't as Ardyn was giving his mental breakdown. The boy smiled a bit towards his chancellor and with both his thumbs, wiping away the tears mindlessly falling down his cheeks "You're okay..." Pulling out his phone, he read the time

8:35PM

Noctis shook his head and looked at Umbra "Can you help us out?" Umbra wagged his tail and barked. Noctis nodded as he held his chancellor close as he gave the male soothing words "Let's get out of here.."

==========

_Opening his eyes once more, his amber eyes squinted towards the sudden bright light shining down to his features. Raising a hand to block off the light, he could've sworn he was wearing black gloves... Since when did they turn white? Where was he anyway? Sitting up on the small wheat field, Ardyn placed a hand upon his head and shook his head a bit "Such a horrid dream..." Eyeing around, hoping to find Noctis with him, but he wasn't around. Did he just wake up from a long slumber? Was Noctis even real? If so, this felt too damn real for him._

_"There you are!" Called out a woman._

_Turning his head, Ardyn frowned as he saw Aera run towards him in delight to see him finally awake. The first Oracle slowed her pace and got to her knees, being at eye level with the 'healer'. The blond pouted as she threw herself into Ardyn's arms and hugged him tightly "I'm here all worried about you and here you are, napping away. I'm shocked no one managed to find you nor claim you went missing!"_

_This felt weird..._

_Aera scolding Ardyn was rare, but seeing that she was cold yet rather caring for him made him lower his guards for a mere moment "I'm sorry, Aera." Hugging her back._

_Shaking his head to the sudden thoughts, Ardyn could only pull off a fake smile as he allowed Aera to scold him "How long was I sleeping for?_

_Aera blinked and sat besides her lover "Hours. With everything that was happening, I couldn't keep up with you and I had to encounter your brother every now and then..."_

_Getting up, Ardyn held out a hand towards his fiancee and smiled softly "I want to head home. Aera, please walk home with me. That's... what Noctis would do..."_

_She looked utterly confused as she took his hand and stood with him "'Noctis' Who is that?" Aera asked, making the man tense up a bit "He's... Like..." knowing she won't believe him, he sighed out "Never mind..."_

_How was he supposed to tell Aera who Noctis is without receiving any skeptical stares from her? No... He'd make a fool out of himself if he says who the boy was.._

_"Are you sure you're okay, my love? You were away for far too long..." Aera's sweet voice mingled with Ardyn's thoughts and the male nodded his head "I'm doing alright, Aera. I promise."_

_"Lord Caelum!" Called out of the guards as the duo entered the castle_

_Earning a glance from the 'healer', the guard continued as he bowed in respect "Thank Gods you're back! We were due to have a search party after you. But we should call it off as Lady Aera went out and retrieved you, sir." 'A search party?' Ardyn repeated in his thoughts. No one bothered to give him notice as he was in society for Gods know how long and save those from the Starscourge and the only thing he got was a search party? Maybe he did return back to his time. And maybe Noctis wasn't real at all..._

_"If you may excuse me, I shall inform the King of your return." Taking a bow, turning around and left. Ardyn frowned to those words and glanced over at Aera, who was smiling at the guards, but felt something off with her smile..._

_"I thought I was meant to be founder king... Who took that duty, Aera?" The Oracle sighed as she looked at her fiance "I thought you already knew."_

_Ardyn frowned and allowed Aera to continue_

_"Somnus Lucis Caelum is the founder king. Shortly after you left, he was deemed worthy and he was chosen to be our first king" Ardyn's eyes widened to her words._

_Parting away from Aera, the 'healer' went off and locked himself into his own room he still had available. It was half empty the way he remembered, but he hardly spent time at home due to the fact that he was healing countless lives._

_Lying down in bed, he let his long hair run loose and took a deep breath as he shook his head to the thoughts "This isn't happening... This isn't happening... I was somewhere with Noctis, everything went rather dark and yet... I'm back home? This can't be happening..." Closing his eyes as a headache began to invade him "Maybe it was all a dream..."_

_3 hours into his 'sleep', Ardyn got up, with the full moon being high in the sky, the 'healer' glanced out the window of his room and saw people running from the castle "Run! The monster is here!" one person shouted "Evacuate everyone!" shouted another "Our king will destroy it!" shouted one other guard._

_"what's going on..." the man questioned, having to keep his distance and stay put in his room._

_"There it is! There it is!" the second guard shouted as they caught glance at Ardyn. The 'healer' frowned as he looked around and stepped back into his darkened room "what... monster are they talking about...?"_

_THUD_

_Ardyn spun around to the thud that came from his door way. "Maybe this monster came towards me..." Being unsure, he kept his guards up as he slowly approached the door. His heart began pounding as he was nearing his door._

_This was strange... If Somnus was truly the founder king, then why would he allow the daemons into the castle?_

_A loud kick was heard as his door was swung open with an amount of force. Ardyn froze in place and gritted his teeth as he saw Somnus enter his room with a grim look "And look what we found here. Escaping hell... How sad..." Somnus spoke as he tilted his head back._

_Ardyn gritted his teeth and kept his stance "I thought your people were looking for a monster. Not me. Why are you after me?" He figured, if he panicked, nothing would come his way. Damn it... What was he to do on his own if Noctis wasn't with him? Just what kind of reality is this?!_

_Wait..._

_'Escaping hell'...?_

_"Wait..." Then glanced at Somnus, holding his Blade of the Mystic as if he was to attack him. Realizing that he had to defend himself; Ardyn summoned his Rakshasa Blade, but much to his luck, nothing came to his hand. He was screwed._

_"No. No. NO! Now isn't the time for this!" Ardyn panicked as he tried to summon his blade, then looked at his brother "You can't be serious as to why you see me as a monster!" "Sure I can. And I have proof," Raising a hand, Ardyn's world fell crumbling down as he saw Aera being dragged out by either a guard or Gilgamesh. A white cloth was wrapped tightly over her mouth and it seems she didn't bother struggling escaping their grasp_

_"Aera...!" He tried running towards her, but felt rather powerless to do so "No. You're staying here." Then Somnus approached his brother as a sinister smirk invaded his face "Let me fill you in on something, 'brother'. We only sent out a 'search party' to find you. I had to open everyone's eyes to finally see the **monster** you've become." _

_"No... You're lying... Tch... The only monster here is you!" Ardyn barked back as he felt himself panic._

_With the king laughing, the short haired male continued "Yes? Let's see here. I've purged most of Solheim into flames. Founded this kingdom. Was chosen by the Gods AND banished you. Tell me. What did you do? Hmm? You did nothing but rapidly spread that one disease and you earned yourself a dead wife. **Twice** "_

_Goddamnit, how much Ardyn wanted to leave this reality._

_"But too bad she sold you out the minute you stepped foot back here. Now, for her hard work, I think we should kill her once more,"_

_"No" Ardyn breathed out_

_Somnus grabbed his brother's hand, forcing his blade of mystic into his hands and Somnus held Aera in place. Ardyn's breath hitched as he couldn't bear bringing death to his fiancee. As much as he struggled, Ardyn felt his arms slowly reach out, as if they had a mind of its own, pointing the blade towards the woman's chest "no..."_

_Aera's crystal blue eyes stared at Ardyn as if they held no life behind them. She waited for him to finally do the job and get it over with. No doubt Ardyn felt tears run down his cheeks as he tried fighting himself to try and stop himself for his actions "I can't. I can't. I can't!"_

_Placing the tip of the blade upon her chest, Ardyn gained full control of his arms once more and he panted in horror "I can't hurt you, Aera. You didn't mean that... Did you?" Not a single sound came from the Oracle. Ardyn gritted his teeth as he wanted to lower the blade, but much to his dismay, Somnus laughed as he shook his head "Can't bring yourself into murdering her? Here, allow me" Having her shoulders in both his hands, he pushed Aera's chest through the blade, piercing her heart in the process._

==========

"AERA!" Ardyn screamed as he immediately sat up in bed. His eyes widened in horror as he grabbed his head and shook his head to the dream he just had "NO!"

The door to the caravan was thrown open as Noctis ran into the small space, seeing Ardyn finally awake "Ardyn!" then grabbed hold of him, hugging him tightly as he allowed the older man cry into his arms "It's okay..."

After being held by Noctis for a good hour, Ardyn silenced himself as he asked "Am I truly a monster...?"

Noctis frowned and shook his head "No. You're not a monster. Again, you're _my_ chancellor. Nothing will ever change that." Ardyn frowned as he parted away from Noct's arms and glanced down to his hands, seeing the same black fingerless gloves Noct bought him back at Insomnia. 'Perhaps it was a dream after all...' Lying down once more, Ardyn kept his gaze up towards the ceiling "I apologize for having to hold you back while we were at that cave... Might I help you find it again?"

The boy shook his head as he smiled, taking a seat on the small bed and lied down "Don't worry about it. I had Umbra go ahead and fetch the Royal arm for me." then dropped his smile as he lied down properly besides Ardyn, holding his hand firmly and protectively as he stared up at the ceiling as well

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you. But..." Ardyn glanced at Noctis as the boy continued

"What did you dream about?"

Ardyn took a deep breath and explained his horrid nightmare to Noctis. Him being back in Solheim. Hoped to believe he woke back up from a horrid dream but turned out he was in a horrid nightmare where he thought to have brutally murdered Aera for Somnus' amusement.

Noctis frowned as he tightened his hand onto Ardyn's and couldn't help but feel nothing but pure sympathy for the man "I want to fight him..."

"Noctis?" Ardyn frowned as he glanced at his beloved prince. The older male turned his body to his side and properly looked at the boy, only to have Noctis do the same and continued "I want to fight your brother. He made you suffer and continue doing so. Damn it, it's unfair!"

“I don’t wish to see you risk yourself because of me,” Ardyn finally spoke as Noctis got caught off guard “I’ve... already lost Aera. My home. My life because of _him_ , I don’t want to go through it and lose you as well, Noctis.” 

His words pierced Noct’s mind as ‘ _I don’t want to go through it and lose you as well_ ’ repeated as a echo.

Noctis figured Ardyn lost everything but he doesn’t want to continue making the older man suffer. For now, he’d have to hold off on wanting to fight the Mystic King.

The boy sighed as he embraced his chancellor, wrapping his arms upon the older man’s body, hugging him protectively “right... I’m sorry for that..” then looked up at the red haired man “Can...”

Ardyn eyed down to the prince as he got “you tell me more about your time and how Aera was to you? You miss her so much, and I want to help you. Even though you’re my chancellor and boyfriend—I want you to be happy.”

Such a request coming from the boy stunned the older man. He didn’t remember if he spoke about his past fiancée. Maybe he did, but it was a blur... but speaking about his past beloved was everything for him. Now with fate intertwining these two together—Ardyn let himself loose and as he knew, he was growing more fond of the boy. Same spirit as Aera. 

Completely different.

Yes

But there was more to Noctis than he knew so far. Ardyn considered himself extremely lucky to have this boy invade his life, love him and protect him as he once protected Aera.


	16. Chapter 16

Stepping out of the caravan with Noctis, Ardyn shielded his eyes by the oncoming ray of sunlight that was being thrown his way. Much to his dismay, the chancellor had to deal with the natures of the sun and all. The older man joined Noctis out to where the cave was and Ardyn stopped short as he glanced at the entrance 

"We're not going there again.." he demanded.

The prince shook his head and glanced back at his elder "No. I just want to check out something. There's a familiar statue out there, one similar to the one we have in Insomnia. It looks like the one like of the Mystic statue. Come to think of it, Ardyn recalled seeing the statues when he was getting a tour around the city about a month ago.

Once more, there was a statue similar to the one in Insomnia placed near the entrance of the dungeon cave. Much to Ardyn's horror and disappointment, this was the statue of the Founder King himself..

Focusing his sights on the statue, a voice mocked his thoughts as it spoke ' _like what you see, brother? A statue in my honor. I'm blessed, wouldn't you say?_ ' the voice growing louder and clear with each step Ardyn took to step towards the statue of the founder king. The older man continued to hear the voices again and again, mocking his mind as he took steps forward.

Noctis watched Ardyn carefully and stayed his distance as he saw his chancellor mutter out to himself ' _A monument in my honor_ ' "Shut up" 

Step

' _A kingdom of my own_ '

"Shut. Up."

' _Nothing to call your own!’_

_Step_

_"Silence!"_

_Stopping in front of the statue, Ardyn was at his limit as he wanted to rip out his armiger set and destroy it with his arms._

The voices seized as he stood before the statue, Ardyn kept his amber eyes upon the statue and heard nothing.

"Somnus." He finally spoke after a long pause.

Noctis approached the man from behind and glanced up at the statue "'The Founder King'." he spoke as Ardyn gritted his teeth to those horrid words.

"Should've been you."

Taking a quick look at Noctis "what...?"

"You...

“What of me? Being casted out and branded as a monster by your king.” Ardyn growled out as Somnus’s words seized to invade his thoughts.

"Not a monster... The _founder king_ " Noctis spoke as he stood by his chancellor.

Reaching into his own pocket, Noctis decided to try something "This made me think..." Ardyn frowned as he glanced to his prince "Dad... entrusted this ring to me shortly after you and I left to here yesterday...” 

Pulling out the Ring of Lucii-Noctis didn’t like the weight it bared “you have your hallucinations and I... well... _we_ denied our calling...” Ardyn kept his silence as Noctis slid on the ring and it stung the boy’s hand “I want to summon **him** here.”

Ardyn’s breath hitched as he shook his head. Is Noctis serious?! 

He REALLY wants to summon Somnus here? And for what?

“Noctis... you’re not going to summon him here. I don’t want you to—“ Ardyn began and Noctis cut him off “why not? You can’t move on from your never ending darkness and you’re just going to continue to allow him to torment you?”

Ardyn bit his tongue as Noctis held a good point. How is this man supposed to move on with his mental state burning him alive?

Noctis wants answers and he will get it.

‘ _protect my brother, please_ ’ a voice began to ring in Noct’s mind.

“Huh?” Noctis spoke, having the Adagium glance at him In confusion “Noct? What is it?”

Noctis kept his silence as he kept his gaze up to the statue as the same voice spoke to him 

‘ _I wish to bring no harm to you, O Chosen King. But hear my plea,'_ A voice continued. Much to Noctis's surprise, a male apparition appeared before the young prince. Noctis blinked in confusion as he looked at the figure, frowning to see that the man looked **identical** to him. Noct kept his stance and furrowed his brows "You're the one talking to me, just now?"

The man glanced up towards Noctis then focused his eyes on Ardyn, seeing the former healer stand two feet away from Noctis, lowering his head down as he wanted to be away from them both. The figure frowned as he wanted to confront Ardyn but knew it would cause trouble for the man ' _I see that you have him standing by your side, O Chosen._ '

Turning his head, the boy saw Ardyn stand still as he frowned "Ardyn? Yeah... If I gave him my word as I will stand by him." then looked back towards the male "You somehow know him?"

Getting a single frown from the apparition, he placed a hand upon his chest and leaned forth in the slightest, sounding as if he was upset and was _pleased_ to see Ardyn ' _I'm... Somnus Lucis Caelum. Founder King of Lucis and... younger brother to him, Ardyn Lucis Caelum._ '

Noct's eyes widened to those words and immediately glanced back to his chancellor "You're.... Somnus?!" glanced back to the man "You're the one who locked him away all those years ago, isn't it?" Noctis had to ask as he felt his blood slowly boil in anger and completely confusion.

Somnus frowned as he kept his eyes on his elder brother ' _Yes. For all I wish to say I was only fulfilling my calling into protecting our people."_

"' ** _OUR_** ' people?" Ardyn finally spoke as he gritted his teeth, breaking his silence, gripping his hands in a tight fist. Deep down, he could feel his rage burning and anger ready to burst. No doubt he could feel his emotions ready to invade him.

With Somnus sighing in disbelief, he kept his attention towards Noctis as the prince wanted to hear his story and how he affected Ardyn greatly. With every word, Noctis frowned and imagined all the outcomes both brothers had to come across with two millennia ago and to this day, their problems didn't get resolved, rather, they grew distant from each other. This didn't make sense one bit to the prince as he wondered why they both didn't work together... Why argue when they could've worked together... Ardyn wanted to bring peace and cleanse those of the Scourge while Somnus torched people alive to slow down the spreading.

There was a lot of questions Noctis had and he wanted to ask it all. But his time with the Mystic grew short as Noctis jumped in place, immediately covered his face as the statue before him bursted out in debris, crumbled into pieces. ' _Brother!_ ‘ yelled Somnus's spirit as it vanished. Lowering his hands, he saw half of the statue missing and a red blade on the other side of the statue. Noctis gritted his teeth as he kept his guards up and glanced behind him, the boy frowned as he saw Ardyn stay in a throwing stance and glancing away as if he was trying his hardest to avoid a breakdown "Ardyn..."

"Not... another word from.... him..." Ardyn gritted his teeth as he could make out Somnus's mocking laughter rung in his thoughts

"Why...? I wanted to speak to him. You didn't have to do that." Noctis spoke softly as he stood still, keeping his gaze at his chancellor.

"And why would you say that? Have him tell his lies and convince you of the monster he claimed me to be so you could lock me away once more?"

What would give Ardyn that impression? Did he not understand that Noctis denied his calling for the sake of this man and he is continuously begging to not be locked away?

"I _will_ lock you away if you want me to." Noctis suddenly spat in annoyance as he wanted to slap his mouth shut. 

Everything around them fell silent as Noctis spoke those unsettling words ' _I will lock you away_ ' replayed in Ardyn's thoughts. If Ardyn hadn't trusted this boy, he'd be damned, sure, that Noctis would turn his back on the chancellor. Knowing all of his fears and mental breakdown... Was Noctis truly capable of locking this man away again? Noctis doesn't _have_ the guts to take the man back to Angelgard.

"Ardyn... I didn't mean to spit it out like tha-" Noctis slowly spoke as he saw Ardyn frozen in place to his sudden outburst.

"Be honest... _Would_ you?" Ardyn asked softly, no joy, no emotions, no anger, **nothing** in his voice as he spoke.

"No.... No. I won't. I swore it to you. I made you a promise and I will _never_ break that promise. I made this promise and I will keep it." The prince spoke as he dragged his feet forth, holding both his arms out, wrapping them around his chancellor tightly "No matter what, I will forever stand by you and you stand by me. We already established this but I will always remind you, Ardyn."


	17. Fall

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hm? Noct? What's that awfully strange sound?" asked Ardyn as he slowly parted his hug from his young prince. Noctis blinked as he reached into his pockets, taking out his phone and saw it was a incoming call from Ignis "Ignis? Why is he calling me?" ' _It's that strange device again..._ ' Ardyn frowned at his thoughts. Pressed the screen, pressed his phone to his ear and scratched his head with his free hand "Hello?"

" _Thank goodness you're safe. Noct, have you encountered any Imperial troops?"_

' _safe? What's that supposed to mean? Do they still not trust Ardyn being with me?_

"No... Well not that I know of. Why, what happened?" 

Silence. Noctis's eyes widened as he gripped his phone tight as he suddenly barked, startling Ardyn in the process "Don't play with me, Ignis! Is he alright?! Is everyone alright?!"

Ardyn frowned to the sudden outburst and wanted to ask why he screamed. It was as if something told him to glance up towards the sky, with his amber gaze, the older man saw a few imperial dreadnaughts fly over them, as if they were retreating away from somewhere. Ardyn tapped on the boy's shoulder and pointed at the air ships "Noctis? Are those of the empire as well? Similar to what we seen the other day?"

Noctis glanced up and saw a ship pull towards them, hovering before them and Noctis gritted his teeth "Just... Make sure dad is safe when I get back..." 

A dozen troopers began to fall from the dreadnaught and he kept his stance "Ardyn..." earning a glance from his chancellor as he took a deep breath "Stay with me." he repeated once more, summoning his engine blade and Ardyn with his Rakshasa Blade, "Always." then both began to fight the imperial troopers.

===========

After fighting the troops, Noctis began to pace back and forth as he took out his phone once more, the boy was shaking his head repeatingly as he began to think "Why would the empire go and ambush Insomnia..?"

Meanwhile; Ardyn was on his knees, examining the broken mechanical body of the trooper and fiddled with its hand "Why would they attack us?" then glanced at his prince "Noct? We should go home."

Noctis gritted his teeth, with Ardyn by his side, the prince nodded to his chancellor and they both took off from their location.

==========

Driving down the road, Noctis kept his hands tight on the steering wheel and Ardyn kept his silence as they both sped down the road. Not a single word came from them both and this silence was enough to make either of them go mad. But luckily; the roar of the regalia's engine kept their sanity in place. Noctis wondered why the empire decided to go on and invade Lucis... What motivated them to go there now? Is everyone okay? Just what happened?

"I hope... everyone is okay back home..." Ardyn finally spoke as he kept his gaze out the window. The chancellor frowned a bit as no thoughts came his way as he couldn't make up the words to persuade the prince's mind.

"Everyone _should_ be safe! Damn it... Why would Niflheim impact Insomnia? If they're after you, they should've done so while we were searching for that damned royal arm." Noctis hissed as he picked up velocity, bringing concern to his older male 

"Slow down..."

"I'm not until we get there!"

"Slow down!" Ardyn shouted firmly "Unless you wish to claim lives when you already have a lot in your mind!" Noctis took a deep breath and slowed the regalia down. Reaching the entry point of Insomnia.

He never panicked this much before. Not since he had nightmares of the daemon that attacked him when he was younger, and Ignis was there to calm him down "I'm sorry. I just... have a lot in my mind and I don't want to lose anyone. I already lost my mother growing up, I don't have much memories of her and I get told stories of her from dad and that's it." 

Reaching the center of Insomnia, driving towards the citadel, Noctis shook his head to the thought "I don't want to lose my dad or anyone close to me." 

Ardyn frowned as he had a sudden flashback of himself with Aera and he remembered all too well as to what happened _that_ day... He knew that feeling all too well and he wasn't going to live through that again... How was he? When he lost the will to live and somehow he's still living for Noct's sake as he owes _everything_ to the boy as he freed him from his prison cell?

"No matter what..." Noctis slowly spoke as he reached the citadel, pulling up to the front steps.

Stopping the regalia and turning off the engine. Ardyn glanced at the boy and allowed him to continue "No matter what... Stay by my side... Forever..." It was as if something hit Noctis in the head as if something bad were to happen and he only wants Ardyn to stand by him forever. 

"You have my word, Prince Noctis."

==========

Running up the stairs, not bothering to warp as it didn't cross their minds, they both reached the throne room "Dad!" Noctis shouted as he saw the room a mess, as if a massive fight broke out. Walls broken, shatters of glass around them, countless mechanical bodies of MTs and Regis on the ground, a bloodied wound on his back made Noctis scream "Damn it, dad!" Noctis ran towards the fallen king and tried to pick him up.

Surprisingly, Regis still had some life in him, _barely_ but it was still something "Noctis..." the king gritted his teeth as Noctis tried to help his father "I got you... I got you..." 

Ardyn stood before them, shocked at this moment and allowed them to speak for once "Your mission... How it-" was cut off as Noctis spoke over him, not realizing he had tears run down his cheeks "Who did this...?! Were the Niffs here?!" all he got was a slight smile and ignored his question "You'd be a loving King, my son..."

"N-no I won't... Don't talk like that. We'll take you to the hospital now and-" Regis hushed his son and rose a hand "Promise me, chancellor..."

Ardyn tensed up as Regis glanced at the older man "I know that at first we didn't know and wanted to accept you back into society." Kneeling down in front of the fallen king, Ardyn took a deep breath "And I appreciate it all from you, your majesty." 

Regis placed his hand on Ardyn's and spoke "As my last request... Please watch over my son... and stand tall with him." This was a final request for Ardyn and Ardyn alone. This was probably too much for him, but he glanced at Noctis as right now... Noctis looked like a lost small confused child and it pained this man.

His brother's descent already crying to the death of his family... 

Such irony...

He wants his damned brother to suffer this fate, not this boy...

"You have my word, Your Majesty." Ardyn finally said, taking off his fedora, placing it over his layered chest and bowed in respect. He'll forever stand tall and stand by Noctis forever.

Without Noctis giving a word to his father, Regis passed in his son's arms and Noctis grew broken as his father died in his arms.

"Dad..." Noctis cried out as he hugged his dad's body.

===========

After finding out that his dad died in his arms, Noctis sat by himself on the steps of the throne room, hugging his knees close and allowed those tears to continue to fall freely.

The glaives, Ignis, Luna and Nyx were informed of the King's death and news spread out to the rest of Insomnia and the citizens mourned the king's loss.

This rose questions for them but now wasn't the time to ask them. Being in the throne room alone, Noctis looked down to his hand and saw the Ring of Lucii resting on his fingers. He hated his sight...

Every second of it...

He hated it... His father died due to the Niffs and this made his blood boil more in anger. He hadn't said a word since he was alone there with Ardyn. The chancellor took a seat upon the steps and remembered Regis's last words ' _Please watch over my son and stand tall with him_.'

Hell, even Ardyn wanted answers as to why his death came so sudden...

The prince stood up from his seat and without a second thought, sat upon Ardyn's lap and wrapped his arms around his chancellor. This was strange coming from the prince but Ardyn decided to not question him "Noctis..." Ardyn breathed out as he held the boy close.

"I'll make them pay..." Noct muttered as he held onto his chancellor.

Ardyn frowned as he glanced at the prince "I'll make them _all_ pay." Noctis repeated as he gripped his hands tight into a closed fist and shook his head "I won't let the damned Niffs get away with this."

"How are you going to make them pay...?" Ardyn asked as he saw Noctis sit up on his lap and wiped his tears away "I'll go straight to Niflheim and fight them all" Ardyn frowned and pulled the boy close to him. Swearing to Regis that he was going to protect, watch over, and stand by his side forever, he wasn't going to let him go empty handed.

Not now... At least...

"No."

Noctis glared at his chancellor and Ardyn continued "You're not going to go on and take on the empire on your own. Noct... Your father passed on and you're going to honor him by committing a wreckless act?" Noctis kept his mouth shut as Ardyn held a point. There wasn’t a logical reason for him to go out to Niflheim empty handed while it may cost him his life...

"Damn it... Fine..." The prince sighed as he let himself go loose, placing his head upon Ardyn's chest "You're right..."

==========

After Regis was taken by the Glaives, Ardyn and Noctis stayed behind as Ignis, Nyx and Lunafreya paid them a visit and paid their respect for the fallen king. They all kept their conversations low as they didn't want to raise tension in the room.

After an hour, Noctis, sitting with his chancellor, kept his head down and asked "My dad... Why... Just who killed him?" 

Ignis and Nyx both gritted their teeth as they frowned and Ignis was the first to speak "His Majesty received company the minute you left to the Leide region. We never expected them to send out troops our way. Our guess they were still after the chancellor."

That didn't faze Ardyn one bit. After the Niffs experimented on him and with him mentally suffering, the Adagium didn't bother putting thought into this and allowed Ignis to continue "So all would have to die _just_ to get to me?" then sighed "then I suggest I not stay here in Lucis then..."

Noctis blinked and immediately looked at the elder male "What do you even mean? I took your ass out of prison, gave you comfort and now you want to leave me behind?! You're _my_ damned chancellor! I saved you and you already know that!"

"Noct, calm down" Ignis spoke and Noctis continued "I don't want to lose you either, Ardyn." Noctis ended up sobbing and covering his face with both his hands.

Then Lunafreya stood her ground and bowed her head in the slightest "Noctis."

The boy looked at her then allowed her to speak "His majesty knew of the outcome... King Regis knew that by keeping you away from Insomnia with the chancellor, he bought you enough time to escape from harms way. My fiance," held a hand out to Nyx "caught word of one of the troopers that General Uldor sent the troops our way. Yes, the commander may have sent out the troopers to find the chancellor, but be grateful you nor Ardyn got caught in the crossfire."

Noctis frowned as he wiped his tears away "there's no stopping to what happened..." yet, he got hushed up when Ardyn grabbed hold of his hand firmly and received a smile as he said "I'm with you, Noct. I won't leave you."

Noctis glanced over to Ardyn as the older man was smiling to him, then to Luna, Ignis and Nyx, who stood there, giving the prince a kind smile and they nodded to the chancellor's words in agreement. Knowing that Regis passed, Noctis thought that one by one, all those who were so dear to him were going to be taken from him, but knowing his chancellor, oracle, head glaive and his trusted advisor...

They _won't_ leave him.

"Thanks." Noctis smiled slowly as he got up from his seat and all eyes were on him "Let's rebuild Lucis and," smiling to Nyx, then Luna, then Ignis then finally to Ardyn, the boy nodded his head "we'll make sure Niflheim won't push us around any longer, we'll end this war with them."


	18. Promises are made

After 18 months of Noctis being a new king, new king of Lucis, all of his fate being denied, there was a lot of hardships going on between the Astrals and the King of Kings. There were no in between these two beings as limited help were thrown their way. Noctis stopped caring little by little as the Astrals limited their help for the King and the Adagium. 

18 months of being king, Noctis was wearing his royal attire and the Ring of Lucii at his disposal, the young king sighed as he sat in the throne room, looking down at his subjects are there hadn't been word of the Niffs going after them. Which was rather strange but he knew to not let his guard drop "Just what are the Niffs planning on now?"

Standing up from his throne and walking down the steps to the ground floor and out the double doors, it had also been a day since he last saw both his Oracle and Chancellor there with him.

Last time he saw Ardyn and Lunafreya was when they both caught word of there being a ruin back in Tenerae and both went out to explore the place. And that was just a day ago...

==========

Being both in Tenebrae, Ardyn and Lunafreya explored a few ruins to place it in Lucian history texts. One of which Ardyn was curious about and with their on going war with Niflheim, they sought to find more answers in these ruins about the Astrals and past Oracles. 

Taking each step, Ardyn kicked a rubble away as he heard nothing but silence and drips every so often, he did his hardest to not think about what happened back in Leide when he had a massive mental breakdown. To keep his sanity in place and as they all found it understandable, Luna and Ardyn brought along Umbra to keep the Adagium's mind steady as they were away from Noctis and the rest of Lucis. The Oracle smiled softly at the chancellor as they walked down their path "I've always dreamt of walking down this path but with the empire covering all grounds here, I never was lucky into do this."

Ardyn gave a smile to the Oracle as he nodded "I'm pleased to see that you finally have a chance," then scanned their surroundings as a dim light illuminated their way "I wonder if Aera would've loved to experience this as well." 

Lunafreya tapped on her cheek with a finger and nodded in thought "Maybe she would," then smiled to the older man "Chancellor, might we continue looking around? If I'm not mistaken, my mother once informed me that there are statues down ahead, I even heard of there being one of the first Oracle." Izunia paused for a moment as he took a deep breath then nodded "If we can find Aera's statue there, then I can be at peace at least..."

After 3 hours of searching, both of them ended up finding a wide open space filled with statues of the past Oracles, all dating back to the very first one.

Ardyn examined each of the statues and none of them brought interest in him in the slightest "Such a shame all of these Oracles gave their lives into protecting the Kings and being vessels to those accursed Gods..." then looked at Luna "I'm afraid you're under that curse as well, Lady Lunafreya..." Luna smiled to the chancellor then bowed her head a bit "That may be true, but you, too, are protecting the King as well. The King of Kings. You're protecting him."

Ardyn frowned for a second then huffed out a slight chuckle "Only per His Majesty final request, plus _I'm_ protecting the boy as well. He gave me this life and I'll do all I can to keep this boy safe."

"For King Regis and for yourself?" Luna asked and Ardyn merely nodded his head

"Yes."

==========

When they both approached the statues, none of them caught his interest and they both continued to walk down their path.

Bark! Bark! Umbra went as he ran off from them both "Wait!" Ardyn yelled out and Umbra was gone from their sight. The Adagium sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. Having the darkness within him, the Scourge, Ardyn kept his focus ahead and clearly saw through the darken path Umbra went through "Lunafreya? Look," Ardyn said as they both followed Umbra. The dog wagged its tail and barked once more as it patiently awaited in front of a statue that was extremely familiar to Ardyn's sights.

Focusing on its features, the chancellor blinked, slowly rising his hand towards it's stone and he muttered "It's her..."

"Ardyn" Luna frowned a bit as she watched his every move, the usurper spoke again "It's her..."

Lunafreya examined the statue and it finally clicked to her "Aera Mirus Fleuret."

A gentle light illuminated on the statue's chest area and Lunafreya began to hear a gentle voice;

' _He seems to look at peace but he still mourns for his loss. I wish for my love to know I'm at peace and no longer am suffering as I was_

"She... Is speaking to me..." Luna said as Ardyn frowned, looking at her "Is she?"

' _He still mourns for me and sends me his prayers as I always hear him. Please, there's no need for him to continue as he already found his **light**_ '

"You still mourn for her?" Luna questioned and Ardyn remained silent "Yes... Since the day she passed in my arms... Since that day that _monster_ killed her right before my eyes. I can't do naught but blame myself for not saving her..."

A tear ended up falling from the statue's features and she continued ' _Don't blame yourself. Somnus's actions wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save all of humanity and that's all I could ever hope for._ ' they both blinked and saw Aera's spirit come forth, surprising them then she reached her hand out ' _I'm at peace. Please be at peace with yourself. With your love for Noctis._ '

Lunafreya glanced at the former healer and she smiled softly "I have to agree with Lady Aera on her wish," Ardyn frowned and looked at her as she continued "You seem more calmer having to be with Prince Noctis. We all took notice that you were giving fewer breakdowns and we seen that he makes you happy. Isn't it?"

Ardyn grew flustered as he crossed his arms in the most childish way and glanced away "What _are_ you talking about?" making Lunafreya and Aera's spirit laugh softly to his actions

“But you have my thanks, Aera..” Ardyn finally said, having to place his hand upon her statue and he finally admitted “yes, with the boy by my side, I feel more safer and secured with him. There’s nothing in the world that would ever change that. I just ask that you watch over us.” Her spirit smiled softly as she gave a soft nod and a gentle kiss towards the man’s forehead ‘ _always_ ’


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been posting updates to this fic. As much as I want to, life has me busy with side projects and whatnot. I'll do my best to keep at this!
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic ^-^

Returning from Tenebrae, both Ardyn and Luna kept each other company as they were both escorted by the stationed glaives back to Insomnia.

Much to their dismay, they were met by Nyx in order of Noctis "Nyx" Lunafreya pointed out as she smiled at her fiance and future groom to be. Excusing herself from the chancellor, the Oracle smiled and hugged her fiance and glanced back at the Adagium "I'm pleased to have joined Ardyn out towards Tenebrae. Much to our surprise, we saw a old significant other of his and he's at peace to know _she's_ looking out for him and as well as Noctis." 

Nyx rose a brow as he focused on the Adagium "Yeah? Who might this lady be?"

"Aera." Ardyn didn't hesitate into speaking her name in a quick manner as he no longer grew afraid of mentioning her. He made peace with her but not _him_. Nyx gave the chancellor a nod as he vaguely remembered how the older man reacted towards mentioning her months ago, but now, he seems to be at peace.

Reaching the Citadel, servants greeted the trio as they entered the building. Nyx hummed as he remembered "Right. His majesty wishes to speak with you, chancellor. Not sure if he's still in a meeting with other counsel members. Shall I go ahead and inform him?" Ardyn frowned and gave a wave in return "Let his majesty find me. I'll be awaiting in the throne room." Nyx bowed in the slightest to the older man "I'll let him know."

==========

Noctis grew rather excited when he got word that his chancellor had returned from his trip with Lunafreya from Tenebrae.

It was a 2 day trip and Noctis grew bored without his Adagium's presence.

Finally today, Lunafreya and Ardyn returned from their trip and with Noctis full on aware, the young king couldn't wait to meet with him chancellor once more.

==========

Noctis decided to postpone the rest of the meeting with the high officials in the conference room. Knowing that the boy mourned for the loss of his father, the higher ups knew that the chancellor was there to comfort the boy and vice versa.

Likewise with the chancellor, Ardyn had never been separated from Noctis. Ardyn gave his life to protect Noctis for _everything_ he's done for him. For 18 long months, Ardyn and Noctis were completely inseparable from each other. No one never saw these two parted from each other.

Noctis feels empty without Ardyn and Ardyn feels empty without Noctis..

At times, it is as if fate truly intertwined these two together.

Gods help anyone if they want to separate these two from one another.

Of all places in the Citadel, Noctis checked their shared bedroom, normally Ardyn would be waiting patiently for him there, but surprisingly not today. The young King frowned as he glanced around his room and saw no one step foot there. Noctis frowned as he sighed quietly to himself "Where is he?" he muttered to himself then left the room

==========

With Ardyn, he patiently awaited in the throne room, some glaives bowed in respect to him and continued their way. 

Taking the first step towards the throne, nothing but a hollow sound echoed before him. 

Being alone for a single second in the throne room, Ardyn remembered all of the confrontations he had with Regis... But one that would _never_ leave him would be that first day when he first met Regis in the dining hall all those months ago

_'How was your given mission?' Regis formally spoke then Noctis' voice spoke for himself 'Dad... That wasn't a mission! When Ignis and I went there, I found this man, how is _he_ the monster while we found him helpless. Hell, he was even alive when we found him! How the hell is that my _fate_ into murdering this man?!'_

Ardyn forced out a chuckle as he took another step "You gave your all into defending me while I was beyond vulnerable. Beyond repair. And yet," Another memory opened up for him as he remembered ' _We stand together. By each other’s side. I’m not leaving you alone for a single second._ ' echoed in his thoughts.

Noct's sweet promise gave this man hope. 

Noct's sweet promise to stand by him.

Noctis.

Without his acknowledgement, Ardyn stood before the throne and was all free to take a seat. Ready to look down upon his loyal subjects. Runs his finger upon the arm and slowly tilts his head back. Much to his horror, seeing the Crystal. The very same scared stone be hanging before the throne. 

' _Who is... your True King?_ ' Ardyn heard his memories go. When he placed a hand upon that Stone, his life flashed before his eyes and was thrown back from its presence, with a dead Aera in his arms and that damned Somnus looking down upon him. Ardyn saw his world fall and get destroyed before his eyes. Everything he worked for. His promise with Aera. All taken from him. 

His imprisonment. 

His suffering.

His breakdowns.

All. 

Because.

Of.

Him.

His jealous brother... 

That infuriating Astral.

EVERYONE.

But... Not Noctis...

He can't bring himself into hating the boy...

"So that was your answer," Ardyn muttered to himself, being strong minded about this, deep down, it still hurt him, feeling what would've been a tear run down his eye, nothing came from him "I'm not worthy..." it came out as a whisper.

"You're _worthy_ to me," a young voice came distant to him. The chancellor jumped in the slightest in place, turning around to see his beloved King stand by the entrance of the throne room. A flashback came to him from the very first day they met. Ardyn chained up and Noctis was to murder him. His first words to him ‘ _can you hear me?_ ‘

From that day, Ardyn felt the need to give his life for this boy “Such sweet words from you, Noctis.” with his mental breakdowns happening rarely, he had to gave it all to Noctis who stood by his side and he felt in need to protect the boy from harms way. He truly didn't care for Regis's plea from all those months ago.. This felt super personal to the chancellor and he'll do anything to keep _his_ boy safe from harms way.

"What can I say? Need I give you another reminder?" Noctis chuckled to his own words. The young king took a step forward and hummed to himself "How was your trip out to Tenebrae? Have you found what you were looking for?" Making himself up to the final steps, Noctis stretched his arms out, sliding them through Ardyn's underarms and wrapped his arms firmly around his chancellor. He still felt the elder's body to be stiff and extremely slim but he went against his thoughts and kept everything to himself. 

Wrapping his own arms around his boy's body, Ardyn merely hummed as he closed his eyes, as if he was remembering his long trip "Fair. My trip was well.. I stayed with Lady Lunafreya throughout the duration of the trip and I... ended up meeting Aera once more. Might you be surprised, but I've not had my moment but I was at peace when I finally saw her once again.

"Good." Noctis spoke with satisfaction that his chancellor didn't have a breakdown while being away from him and from Lucis. 

==========

After an hour of reuniting together, both of them decided to call it a day and have dinner. 

Sitting around the table, Noctis took the seat his father once sat in while his chancellor took a seat besides him. Lunafreya sat besides Noctis and Nyx next to Ardyn and Ignis besides Lunafreya. For a small group, they were all comfortable with being in each other's presence and as Noct once said, it's his _comfort zone_ and frankly... No one blamed him for the name of the group..

Settling down with each person getting a plate of Garden Curry, they mostly spoke amongst themselves about their day. 

Noctis rose a brow as he glanced over to the head glaive "That reminds me,"

Nyx rose a brow, clearing his mouth as he wiped his mouth clean from curry sauce "Yes?"

Noctis gave a smirk as he crossed his arms, leaning back against his seat and nodded "When and where are you and Luna planning your wedding?" With all the commotion happening with their rivalry with Niflheim and ruling Lucis, this ceremony was something Noct wanted to see as he was and is proud of his childhood friend and trusted glaive. Nyx rose a brow as he glanced over to his fiancée "We were thinking within a few weeks and host it over in Altissia."

Luna smiled as she nodded her head in agreement "Yes. We thought it was the best option for us."

Noctis leaned forth and picked up his fork, picking away at the veggies to the side and took a deep breath in though "That's an idea. We might as well inform head of security there to allow the wedding there." Ardyn frowned to Noct's choice of words and spoke for the soon to be married couple "You don't sound so pleased with this idea, Noctis..."

Noctis eyed his chancellor and shook his head "No... No. Don't get me wrong, I know I am happy for Luna and Nyx to be married out in Altissia. I'm all for that. But I've been thinking too much lately for the fact that the place _is_ Niflheim territory and all... I don't want anything to befall on their special day.." Luna smiled at her childhood friend and nodded fondly "Rest assured, nothing would stand in the way of my wedding with Nyx." 

A long pause disrupted them for a moment until Noctis finally broke the silence with a mere question "Then when are we heading out?"

"Eager?" Ardyn asked as he huffed out a chuckle and Noctis rolled his eyes at his chancellor as he continued "As I said- I wouldn't want anything to befall Luna and Nyx's wedding. They long deserved it."


	20. Chapter 20

Several days went by and their luggage was finally packed. No doubt that Noctis, Ardyn and Ignis joined Lunafreya and Nyx to heading out towards Altissia to have a one on one meeting with the First Secretary of State herself. Then hold the wedding.

Upon arriving to Gladin Quay early in the morning, first to exit from the passenger side, Ardyn summoned an umbrella from his red armiger set. Pried the object open and placed the metal part upon his shoulder and allowed it to shield him from the sunray. Sighing irritably, the Adagium sighed to himself "The ever wonders of being a daemon and shield myself from this accursed Light..." To which Noctis frowned as he locked the Regalia and eyed his chancellor for using such words "It's not that bad right now. Be lucky, looks to me that the clouds are covering the sun a bit."

Ardyn gripped on the umbrella handle as if he was holding on for his life and flashed a look towards the young boy, it was either worry or annoyance; Noctis couldn't tell as the sun was covering most of his vision "It's _too_ bright, Noct..." Ardyn didn't hesitate into saying his words like that. Finally making Noct realize that Ardyn wasn't kidding and pulled his hand, dragging him under the shade in the parking lot "Sorry."

' _Beautiful scenery, my love._ ' A soft gentle voice spoke within his mind.

Though he was at peace, he still _missed_ her but he can't do anything to bring her back but only have Noctis at his side. 

His savior.

"I agree..." Ardyn muttered out, having Noctis glance at him in slight confusion.

\----------

Taking a step closer towards the Mother of Pearl, Ardyn kept himself occupied as he joined Noctis walking straight to their path. They both had their high hopes for the undecided future ahead of them but didn't know where to begin. Placing his umbrella away, a worker dressed in a red shirt and black jeans smiled politely and bowed to both of them "Welcome to Galdin Quay."

"Thanks." Noctis spoke back as Ardyn adjusted his fedora upon his head and both continued to walk.

Reaching the back of the restaurant, Noctis plopped down upon the soft cushioned couch and threw his arm over the back cushion. Allowing a soft breeze invade his space and he chuckled to himself "That hit the spot."

Ardyn removed his fedora, placing it on top of the boy's head and sat besides him "That suits you as well, Noct." the Adagium couldn't help but give a smile to his young king. Noctis sat up properly and adjusted the fedora on his head "Can finally say; I'm more stylish than you, chancellor." Ardyn furrowed his brow as he shook his head in the slightest "I'm afraid _Noct_ " throwing the boy off guard with his poorly made pun.

Noctis blinked several times and a childish laugh escaped his lips "Did you just make a joke with my name?"

"Perhaps." Ardyn spoke back, earning a soft laugh from the boy himself. 

Waiting a few hours, the sun was now high in the sky. Some pedestrians waved their mini portable fans around and others enjoyed that time to head to the beach. Noctis lied on the couch, with his head upon the Adagium's lap, Noctis kept his focus upon a mobile game _King's Knight_. And Ardyn glanced around, eyeing every corner of the Quay, out to the ocean then... Angelgard.

The sight of the distant remote island shook Ardyn to the core and something about that didn't allow him to look away for a slight moment.

First imprisonment.

All those coldness.

Those cold stones surrounding him.

With no one to call out to.

Loneliness.

"Ardyn?" Noctis asked just as he heard a small audible whimper escaping from his lips. Not getting a proper response from the older man, Noctis placed his phone down, sat up and when he followed Ardyn's gaze, Noctis's jaw opened in the slightest and muttered "Angelgard..."

Crawling into his lap, the young king straddled his legs and cupped his cheeks with his hands "Hey. Ardyn? Hey, look at me. I'm here. Don't be afraid..." 

"I'm not..." escaped from underneath his breath. With his amber gaze looking deep within his dark blue orbs, Ardyn didn't care for the world around them, he simply wrapped his arms around the boy and buried his features into Noct's chest "I'm tired..."

That made Noctis grow confuse. Ardyn looked perfectly fine. How is he tired? Perhaps the sunrays? Perhaps this heat? Didn't rest well? The boy frowned as he placed the fedora back upon his head and took a deep breath "How... do you feel right now?"

"Tired... But not of being awake. Just being locked away all those years ago. Looking back to that... _place_... I never rested a day in my life, Noctis.." Noctis frowned, staring deeply into the man's eyes, the boy cupped his cheeks and took a deep breath "Want to go ahead and rest? We can call it a day if you want." only to earn a slight head shook from his chancellor.

Before Noctis would give his thoughts, his phone rang in his pocket, the boy took it out and saw it was Ignis calling for him "Huh.."

"What is it?"

"Ignis," Noctis pressed the green button on his screen and placed the phone upon his ear "Hello?"

" _Noct. I just left Insomnia with Lady Lunafreya and her fiance. We should be arriving by tonight. Have you and the chancellor arrive in Galdin?_ "

"Yeah... I'm just resting with Ardyn here looking out towards the open sea. Take your time, we have a lot of time on our hands before he head on out to Altissia." 

Ardyn watched the boy converse on his phone and then hung up "Alright. Let's call it a way. Maybe rent a room?"

"Could you afford one?"

"Don't think I do?" Noctis smiled and stood up from his boyfriend's lap "Come on, _your majesty_ , let's rent a room."

==========

"Doesn't this room look familiar?" Ardyn asked, opening the door to the rented space Noctis purchased for them. The young king nodded his head, wrapped his arms firmly around the older man's hips and inhaled his scent "It should to you. When we rescued you from _that_ place, this was the first room we purchased to spend the night in."

Taking off his oversized jacket and placed it upon the side mini couch, it felt as if a lot of weight was taken off his shoulders and for once, Ardyn felt rather relieved. 

Taking a seat upon the bed side, Ardyn rubbed his forehead as he felt an uncomfortable headache invade him and he couldn't help but groan to the pain "I think I will just take a little rest. You wouldn't mind, Noctis?"

The young king shook his head, taking out his phone to play a game of _King's Knight_ and plopped down in bed besides Ardyn "Not at all. I don't think we'll leave until tomorrow or until whenever Luna and the others arrive here." only to give a nod to the young boy.

==========

 _"Aera... I'm tired..."_ began his thoughts.

_Well... Memories._

_He hadn't recalled when was the last time he ever felt this tired._

_He opened his eyes in this memory and saw that he was alone. Along in his room._

_Not a prison cell._

_But his bedroom. He was home, resting, deciding to take a day off from healing people and he recalled his Oracle and bride to be ordering him to take a rest as he looked like he hadn't slept in forever._

_He sat up, feeling the heavy fabric that was a blanket slide off his person and he rubbed his temple as he still felt tired. But at least he felt better than he already was... Kinda..._

_He recalled ever feeling mortal. He doesn't know why.._

_"Yeah... Yeah... I know..." Came a voice outside his room, towards the open hallway that led directly to his room. Ardyn moved his long hair out of the way and squinted his eyes a bit as if he tried to clear out his vision as he tried making out who was approaching him._

_'Who is coming this way?' Ardyn thought._

_Getting out of bed, the former healer slowly made his way towards the door and stopped shortly as he heard a rather familiar voice approach him "Okay... Well I'll have to investigate another time."_

_Ardyn slowly stepped backwards and immediately stopped when he saw his brother, Somnus Lucis Caelum approach his open door way "S-Somnus..." He muttered to himself. Feeling horrified that his younger brother came to visit him. He clearly remembered of the day he struck down Aera right before his very eyes and murdered her yet again in another vision. Why is he back?_

_"Brother! Thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling? Aera informed me that you weren't feeling too well"_

_'Aera...?' How would he know? He murdered her right in front of him. In Ardyn's eyes! Where the hell did Somnus gather his information from?_

_"I'm fine... Somnus..." He had to lie. He couldn't merely trust his subconscious nor this imposter that is his "brother". Throughout the years, he grew hatred and rather scared towards the Founder King. "You sure? Last time we recall seeing you, you were sick, having a coughing fit. It's because of the scourge you're taking in, brother. Why did you risk your health into saving those infected from it? You knew it would harm your health."_

_'Since when is he so caring?' Shaking his head to the thought, Ardyn gritted his teeth and let his hair loose, taking the tie and fiddled it within the tips of his fingers "I said I'm fine. I know helping our people from this disease is best as we spare their lives,"_

_"Here we go again..." Somnus rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms "That's the same lie you made up. No matter how many lives you saved, no matter how long it took you, the disease STILL spread like wildfire. Ardyn," It was the first time Somnus **ever** addressed his brother in such manner "listen to me for once."_

3 Hours passed by and Noctis woke from his nap and yawned a bit "Damn it... What time is it?" He asked, taking his phone from the side table, reading 18:00 from his screen and he sighed. He placed his phone back down and spun around, only to witness Ardyn had his eyes shut tightly "Is he having a nightmare...?" The boy couldn't help but ask. 

_Back to his vision,_

_Ardyn was panting as he slowly felt his health declining as he was having a little duel with his younger brother. He wanted to prove his point--He was feeling fine. But he was proven wrong yet he didn't want to acknowledge this. Somnus frowned as he gripped on his Blade of Mystic and stared down to his brother "You're not weak. This illness is slowly killing you, brother..."_

_'Shut up!' yelled his thoughts. Ardyn pushed himself from the floor and gripped onto his chest. That nasty sickening feeling embracing his chest and he covered his mouth with his free hand. Coughing._

_"Just... tell me..." He finally began, in a loud yet hoarse whisper and Somnus frowned more as he listened "Where's... Aera...?"_

_The king kept his mouth shut as he saw his elder brother struggle as his coughs came here and there. But thankfully wasn't that frequent. Somnus allowed his own blade to vanish before him and he glanced away "Rest."_

_"Where... Is she...?" He asked one more time and not a word came from Somnus "Somnus..."_

_Noctis watched and he decided to awaken his chancellor "Hey. Ardyn? Hey." Trying to awaken him by shaking his shoulders_

_"You... Didn't kill her... Did you?" again no answer from Somnus. Ardyn tried controlling his frequent coughs and gripped onto his Rakshasa Blade. He stepped closer to his brother and Somnus noticed that his brother's features changed to a daemonic stare yet it was mixed with human emotions "Why'd you kill her?"_

_Somnus didn't speak. Turning his head from his brother, the king finally spoke "Because she stood in the way. She interfered with everything we did. I did. You did. Why the hell would you care for that woman?" It sounded harsh but the king gave no fucks for his choice of words "You knew I was in love with her. She was in love with me. How could you?" Ardyn felt anger boil inside him but something held him back. At a distant, faintly, he heard someone calling out for him._

"Ardyn!" Noctis called out. Successfully, he woke his chancellor, sighing in relief, the boy frowned as he looked at him "You didn't rest at all. You were just crying out softly. Why...?" The boy's gentleness always somehow sooths the Adagium. 

"I just..." sighing to himself. He sat up and ran his hands through his features "I don't know, Noctis." 

_==========_

"I wanted to ask him why he murdered Aera all those years ago.." Ardyn finally began. Him lying down in the shared bed with Noctis, keeping his gaze up towards the ceiling. His voice held nothing but emptiness and a hint of sadness and curiosity. Noctis lied down besides his chancellor and knotted his fingers together. Resting his hands upon his lower stomach and lied close to his Adagium. The boy blinked as he glanced up towards the older male "I still feel at fault that her death was all because of me..." The man spoke once more, giving Noctis a shiver that ran down his spine "Stop it."

"Noctis?"

"Her death wasn't your fault." He reassured "You tried saving her best you could. I bet you tried doing everything you could," 

"But her life taken away from her the moment that damned Somnus killed her." 

"And why are you still beating yourself up for that?" Noctis shot back shutting his chancellor up for a moment "Listen... I blame myself for the death of my father but I try my damn hardest to distract myself. I know I didn't cause it, Niflheim did, but I will not let that stand against me. Aera's death wasn't your fault. I know you blame yourself for not saving her but you have to know, you didn't cause her to die. I know how much she meant to you, and you to her. But," cupping his cheeks, Noctis smiled softly at him "Just trust in yourself. You may have lost everything but I'm giving you a chance and I want to see you have a new future ahead of you."

Ardyn gritted his teeth and placed a hand upon Noct's and looked directly into the boy's eyes "I am. I made myself a promise to keep you safe, Noctis." 

"You're just saying that for my dad's last request,"

"I mean it. You freed me. He didn't. You gave me a home. He didn't. You're patient with me. He wasn't. You want the best for me. I won't speak for him. But Noct. You're my savior. I mean this."

Noctis hushed him as he placed a soft kiss upon the Adagium's lips and placed his forehead upon his for a moment "I know. You're my savior too."


	21. Another Night

Finally the next morning came around and Noctis finally received word from Ignis that he and Lunafreya with Nyx arrived at Galdin Quay.

Noctis stepped out towards the path of the Mother Pearl and Ardyn followed along. The chancellor had his umbrella open as he blocked out the sunlight that shined down upon him.

Surprisingly, it didn't hit him hard as it did the previous day.

Surprisingly it was calmer against his skin but Ardyn knew to keep his guards up and didn't allow the sun to even burn him in the slightest. 

"Good morning and welcome to Galdin Quay." Spoke one of the men in a red shirt and black jeans on. Noctis gave a wave to the greeter and his chancellor simply tilted his hat forth in the slightest. The young king glanced at his chancellor and motioned him towards the Mother of Pearl bar "I think we should eat something before heading out. What do you think, Ardyn? Maybe we can head on out to the ferry and wait for Luna and Nyx there." 

Hearing their conversation, the head cook, Coctura Arlund, prepped up a meal for the two and briefly interrupted them "Oh? Are you both heading to the docks after this?" She asked in a soft tone. Ardyn keeping his gaze on her as he couldn't mistake hearing Aera's voice on hers "Yeah," Noctis replied back, nudging the usurper's shoulder to try and distract him "Our two friends are getting married and we're grabbing the ferry here once they arrive." Coctura frowned to the young king's words and later gave a small smile "Yes? But you haven't heard the rumors flying about?"

"Rumors?" Ardyn questioned as he calmed himself as Noctis held the man's hand "Yes. There has been rumors flying around that the empire doesn't want any vessel nor any civilians leaving land." Leading Noctis to frown as she continued to talk "Lately, the empire has been strict after their recent encounter with the City of Insomnia."

"We haven't received word from the Nifs.. Last time we saw them was when they murdered my father, the King."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Coctura assured the boy then nodded "It was a new rule that no vessel or person could leave land until further notice." 

"Who was responsible into making such rule?" Ardyn finally asked, though something or _someone_ occured to his thoughts "The High Commander himself, Ravus Nox Fleuret." Having to shake both Ardyn and Noctis to the core. Both of them furrowed their brows and saw each other "Ravus..."

"Lady Lunafreya's brother..." Ardyn spoke, taking a slight glance at his young king.

Noct's phone began to go off, vibrating in his pocket. The prince pardoned himself as he took out his phone and saw it was a text from Ignis ' _Noct. Lady Lunafreya, Nyx and I just arrived here to Gladin. Are we ready to set out?_ ' Noctis took out some gil, placing it on the counter to pay for his and Ardyn's untouched meal and stepped towards the open area to the pier. 

This sight disappointed the prince, the ferry was nowhere in sight. Sure, some seagulls were circling around the waters but no vessel to take them out. Not even the boat they used to Angelgard was around "Goddammit..." sighing to himself, Noctis took out his phone once more and rung out for Ignis.

' _Noct?_ ' Spoke Ignis at the other end of the call

"We can't leave land yet..."

' _How come? What of the boat we used when we sailed out with? Is it not in sight?_ '

"Not even that boat is around. Plus we just got informed that Niflheim placed a strict order to not have anyone leave land.." Noctis sighed in an irritated manner and stood quiet for a moment. Glancing back at Ardyn, who was still at the Mother of Pearl, conversing with Coctura, the prince frowned as he tried to think of the alternative ' _Noct?_ "Yeah?"

_'There is one place that I can think of and it might still be of use to you, seeing that the king had a spare lying about.'_

"What?" Noctis glanced out to the open sea, Angelgard catching his sight and listened on to Ignis' words ' _If I recall correctly, your father should still have a vessel underneath the lighthouse out in Cape Caem. If we're lucky, we might be able to catch that ship and sail out from there. Of course we would need to head out now if we want to leave to Altissia._ ' Noctis nodded to himself as he made himself up the steps back to the Mother of Pearl and waved towards Ardyn "Sounds good. You, Luna and Nyx head on out. Ardyn and I will meet up with you. Later."

"Noctis?" Ardyn questioned as the Adagium kept his sights on the boy "Everything fairing well?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, seems that we need to find another location to go to and Ignis knows exactly where it is. He suggested we head out now then just to wait around. Hey, this could finally be a little road trip for the two of us, huh?" Noct suggested and had Ardyn give a nod in response "I suppose so. How long would it take to get there?" The younger boy shrugged in response and hummed to himself "Not sure. Maybe a few days. But no worries, the Regalia would take us there."

==========

Out on the road, watching trees and light posts go on by rather quick, Ardyn secured his fedora over his head as he tried to not have it fly away as the rooftop of the vehicle was wide open. Noctis kept his hands on the steering wheel. The chancellor slid himself down on his seat and watched the clouds slowly move with them. Squinting his eyes in the slightest, Ardyn watched some birds fly by and he couldn't help but think back on his past "Hmm..." Was the only sound that this man made and somehow, Noctis heard him "Ardyn? What's wrong?" Ardyn continued to watch the clouds slowly pass by and he sighed softly "Just thinking." Noctis has quite the understanding of how exactly Ardyn's speech goes, especially when he has his emotional like episodes, the boy merely nods and keeps his focus on him for a moment "About?"

Ardyn lifted up his head and watched the road ahead of them "Why else are we heading to Altissia? What are we to do once we get there?" 

"I told you. Nyx and Luna's wedding. Plus I want to see if we can try and cut ties with Niflheim. They gained too much territory and it's far enough." 

Chewing on his bottom lip a bit, the Adagium furrowed his brows "You think they'll surrender?"

Noctis gritted his teeth as he kept his focus on the road ahead of them. Frankly; right now, Ardyn had a point. If Noctis wants to take Altissia from Imperial rule, how would he be so sure that they would just give him to the young king? For now, Noct would have to stay silent and plan when he feels ready.

"I hope so.." 

==========

After a few hours of driving from the coast of Galdin Quay, the duo finally drove up to a somewhat familiar city "We can stop here for now," Noctis spoke as he pulled into a steep parking lot. Ardyn frowned to the sudden weather change but thought nothing of it.

It got hotter, he had to admit. 

Lifting his head up from the cushion of the seat, Ardyn eyed around and saw the Disc of Cauthess burning at a distance and turning his head, he saw strange looking buildings behind him "Where are we exactly?" the chancellor finally asked and Noctis stepped out of the Regalia "Lestallum."

“Lestallum?” The chancellor sounded out as he and his young boyfriend stepped out of the Regalia.

‘ _it's burning up in here_ ‘ whined a civilian. ‘ _Damn.. too hot to move... or so anything else.._ ’ whined another. 

“People are complaining due to the climate change? Frankly; it’s not bad at all...” the Adagium pointed out as he glanced towards Noctis. Watching the boy take off his jacket “you’re hardly breaking a sweat, Ardyn,” Noctis pouted and fanned his face with his hand “Don't forget that they’re just regular people.. You may be a little different from them but don’t let that get to ya.” Noct reminded his chancellor and in return, Ardyn merely smiled and nodded "I'll keep that in mind, Noct."

==========

After spending the entirety walking around Lestallum, both of them decided to call it a night. The young king purchased sweats for them both and a matching black tank top. Ardyn frowned towards seeing the shirt and shook his head in the slightest "No."

"What is it?"

"You know.." Eyeing the shirt once more, Noctis followed his gaze and it clicked him. Remembering of the scars that were on Ardyn's person. He was fully aware of his hands and how the older male could _see_ them without his gloves, but it didn't occur to him that they were there on the man's torso and back "Just... Wear it... No one is going to be with us. I promise. It'll just be you and me in a room together."

Growing rather hesitant, Ardyn kept his gaze focused on the fabric and didn't say a word.

Joining Noctis through a small alleyway, the boy walked up a few steps and entered into the building, the Leville. A receptionist smiled and greeted them both and bowed in the slightest "Welcome gentlemen. Will you be acquiring a room for tonight?" Taking out 300 gil and placing it on the counter, the boy nodded his head "Yeah. What's the best room you have available?"

The receptionist began to write down both their information and handed them a key to a room "Room 102. Two king size beds, a television and a open deck to see parts of the city." "I'll take it. Come on." Motioning his chancellor, they both thanked the receptionist and walked up the stairs. 

==========

"Finally! A comfy bed hmmph!" Noctis spoke out as he face planted on a bed. Ardyn got on both his knees and stayed besides Noct's side as he let out a slight chuckle "You alright there, majesty?" The boy turned his head, having the pillow in place, he smiled towards his boyfriend "Just sleepy. Come on, you should relax." Pushing himself up from bed, he took out the clothes from the bag and handed it to the man. Getting an uncertain look, Noct assured him once more "It's just us two. Don't be afraid, okay?"

Standing up, Ardyn had no choice but to accept the clothing "Then... Allow me to change in the other room." 

"Go for it."

==========

Removing his oversized jacket, vest, and scarf and throwing it into the bathtub, Ardyn stopped himself as he remained with his long sleeved shirt and gloves. He felt strange having to strip himself from the clothes that Noctis bought him from Insomnia to now having to change into something new... felt strange... "I don't want to see it.. I don't want to see it.." Ardyn muttered out to himself, slowly sliding off a glove from one hand. He only frowned as his sight presented a faded scar that passed through his hand. He still hated looking at it. He grew disgusted with it. With _himself_. With his life how he got casted out and betrayed by his own brother and the Gods yet feels blessed and felt as if he owed his life into protecting Noctis for everything he's done at this point.

At times, Ardyn would be yelling eternally at himself for having to hold onto that pain from when he was locked away, he grew numb against it but at times, he would deeply be bothered by the feeling that something is _still_ lashed onto his person.

' _This is now part of you, monster_ ' a voice rung in his mind. 

Ardyn shook his head as he tried blocking out the voices. Slowly raising his hand towards his gaze, Ardyn frowned as he eyed himself in the mirror before him. This man frowned as he saw his tired gaze staring back at him. He never recalled being this tired. Only tired of being locked away. 

"I was never like this..." Slowly muttering out to himself, the chancellor swallowed some air and proceeded to strip. This time, starting with his shirt, watching himself from the reflection before him, seeing more scars being exposed upon his body "Noct." He breathed out. Stepping backwards, seeing himself backing up from his spot, the man saw his exposed body with few scars "Noct..." He whined out, hoping to catch the boy's attention from between the walls. 

He didn't.

' _You did all you could to save all of humanity and here you are, dragging your feet as a failed savior._ ' That voice began again.

' _Calling out to your **savior**? With the scourge still in existence due to you, there is no possible way he would save you nor eradicate it. As the starscourge incarnate, I fear this is no one but the boy, the chosen King will come and murder you. I wonder what is taking him so long to murder you, dear brother._'

"Noctis...!" Ardyn said a little louder. This time, there was no mistaken that he saw his reflection again, but now he couldn't mistake seeing a faint vision of his brother, laughing and mocking him through his reflection. Fortunately, Noctis finally opened the door to the bathroom Ardyn was in and noticed that his chancellor was half naked from his upper body. Frowning to his sight, the boy slowly reached a hand out to his chancellor and slowly began "Ardyn? Are you alright?"

' _ **I wonder what is taking him so so long to murder you, brother**_ ' Repeated in his mind. Keeping his silence, Ardyn reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Noct's forearm, slightly gripping on the boy's skin "Hey? Ardyn... What happened?" The boy asked. Noctis knew there was something wrong with Ardyn but he couldn't put his mind to it. Those words rung again in his mind, the older man wanted to tell him about those words haunting him...

Yet he didn't.

"Nothing..."

==========

Finally stepping out of the bathroom, Ardyn sat on the edge of the bed, with Noct's support, the boy bought them a serving of cup noodles and a plate of Lestallum's finest cuisine for them to dine on after their noodles.

Slurping away from his cup, Noct chewed on the noodles and watched Ardyn pick away at the wet noodles with his plastic fork "Having fun?" He teased. His chancellor smiled towards the boy and tried scooping up his small helping "How am I supposed to consume this, Noctis?" the boy chuckled softly, spinning his own fork and got a good handle of noodles "Like this. And then," lifts his arm up along with the fork and blew upon the hot noodles "You eat it." Putting it in his mouth, slurping away, Ardyn watched soup fall upon the boy's mouth and some on his chin "Such a mess." Ardyn finally huffed out in a slight laugh.

After a few hours, they both decided to call it quits and lied down. 

Ardyn lied down in bed and stared up at the ceiling while Noctis lied down besides him turning his back towards him, curling up in a ball and falling asleep. The chancellor kept his orbs focused upon the ceiling, knowing that he can't see anything, with the daemons inside him and his mind, he would see perfectly clear in the dark. Remaining awake, this man kept his movement quiet as possible, reaching a hand out towards the ceiling as if he was to grab something.

Though this something was hard to get.

Dropping his hand, the Adagium turned and tucked his hand underneath his pillow and watched his prince sleep soundly "Noctis..." He whispered softly. He thought about reaching out and place his hand upon the boy's shoulder but decided against it. He finally fell asleep. 

==========

_Panting. A heavy panting was being heard from someone running for his life. He continued to run down the streets from what he could've sworn was 'home' again. But... This wasn't the past as he usually dreamt it to be... No... This place seems different._

_This place seems familiar... Almost as if... Insomnia...?_

_Okay... But why was he running? Who was he running from?_

_'Don't let him escape! Capture that creature!' Yelled out a Glaive. He could've sworn he knew that voice from somewhere... He sounded almost like-_

_'Don't worry. I'll find him. Nyx. Call off your troops and I'll find this monster on my own' Spoke a younger voice. No... That voice is **too** familiar._

_"Noctis...?!" Ardyn finally called out as he caught word that he was hunting this man down as if he was a wild daemon. He promised he would stand by his side. Why this sudden change?! This can't be real! Right...?_

_Hiding behind a building, Ardyn panted heavily as he leaned back against the side of the building. His legs gave out from having to run for a while and he slumped down onto the concrete "Why...This sudden change...? Why would he betray me...?" Bowing his head in shame, Ardyn tried leveling his breathing as he ran his hands through his hair "What did I do to deserve this...?" He asked in a silent whisper. Was this a lie to him? Did Ardyn trust him only to be casted out and hated by the boy who promised a new future for him?_

_He grew tired of having to run away and be lied to all the time. Maybe Noctis lied to him... He touched his features, only to feel something oily and rather thick run on his features "It's..." Ardyn got cut off when a long shadow caught his gaze " **You** "_

==========

Ardyn opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the hotel room, seeing Noctis still sleeping besides him. The older male turned his back again and lied facing up towards the ceiling. He thought about that dream he just had and thought if it was real or not. Sighing, he turned his head and looked out the window to the balcony. A night sky with a full moon shining down to him. He frowned looking at it's light and cursed under his breath as he realized it was just his dreams fucking around with his thoughts again.

Rolling to his side once again, he didn't make a sound as he saw his young king sleeping. Deciding, he reached a hand out to firmly hold Noct by his shoulders only to stop mid way. His amber orbs staring out towards Noct's side of the bed, shook to the core as he could've _sworn_ he saw a pair or two of eyes staring down at him. He could've sworn he saw figures wearing those kingsglaive garbs. The same ones that serves the Lucian kings. Quickly setting up in bed, Ardyn immediately shook Noct's shoulder "Noct... Noctis! Noctis! Wake up!" He panicked, those cold stares made Ardyn lose it. 

Noctis grumbled in his sleep and sleepily opened his eyes "Hm... What..." Feeling himself being shaken, Noctis quickly turned around and saw Ardyn, his face looking as if he saw a ghost "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. I'm here!" Quickly sitting up, cupping the man's cheeks in his hands "Ardyn. Hey. I'm here!" 

"The... The glaives! Why are they here?!" Ardyn cried out as he couldn't think straight "No... Why are they here?!" he was hyperventilating. Those visions seemed so real. Noctis hugged his chancellor, looking around the room, the boy held his breath as he looked around, finding no signs of anyone in the same room as them. It's just them alone. "Hey. Look at me," Noct called out, having to place both his hands on the man's cheeks and tried to gain his attention "I'm here. No one is here. Just you and me."

Calming himself down in the slightest, calming down his breathing, Ardyn paused as he saw Noct's calming blue orbs "I _won't_ hurt you." 

Then what did he see? Was... that a nightmare he just had?

"You... Were running after me in Insomnia," Ardyn finally began "The glaives... were called off by Nyx Ulric," this was an immediate red flag for the boy when he heard " _You called them off and hunted me down_ " Why would Ardyn dream up such a thing? Noctis let go of the man's features and hugged the man tightly "I want to save you from your eternal suffering. This is unfair and you're suffering nonstop. Ardyn. That dream you just had will never happen. I will never unleash the Glaives to you and I will never hunt you down. You're my chancellor and significant other. There's no way in Hell anyone would take you from me. I promise."

"I just.." The man grew vulnerable as he silenced himself "I don't want to fail you nor your people. I know you promised me a new life but I don't wish to fail you, Noctis."

"No. You won't fail me. Even if you fall at times, I know you will keep your head held high and continue on with me. Yeah, I said I will be by your side, but you will walk tall with me. I promise you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum."


End file.
